Um beijo de vingança
by Little Allie
Summary: Porque será que eu o amo tanto mas o mesmo tempo me decepciono mais? Ele não pode provocar uma dor e um amor tão grande em mim, não é? Então,sim, ele pode. Meu nome é Renesmee Carlie Cullen e sou perdidamente apaixonada por um lobo. #FIC COMPLETA
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

É um dia diferente.

O vento lá fora assopra as folhas de outono na minha janela. Estão todos lá embaixo, na sala, conversando entre si. Meus olhos estão terrivelmente pesados, como se minhas pálpebras estivessem carregando pedras, me forçando a dormir, mas isso é uma coisa a qual eu não vou me permitir.

Meu nome é Renesmee Carlie Cullen, uma garota híbrida, assustadoramente apaixonada por um lobo. Meus pais, Isabella e Edward Cullen são vampiros, assim como o resto de minha família...

Eu vivo no sobrenatural. Vampiros, lobisomens e eu, uma híbrida. Tenho apenas alguns amigos humanos e estudo na Forks High School, onde minha família estudou e meus pais se conheceram. Jacob, meu companheiro e confidente, vive em La Push e diariamente conversamos e andamos pela praia. Ultimamente não estamos nos falando tanto. Eu estou chateada com ele e Jake finge não saber o por quê... E é isso que mais me irrita e tem provocado minha ira com os outros.

Agora, sou uma anti social que vive ao redor da família e da solidão e que tem vontade de sair atirando no primeiro lobo que ver pela frente.

E dói pensar no começo dessa briga sem sentido.


	2. Traição

**ção**

O despertador gritou no meu ouvido e eu abri os olhos, com muita relutância. Eu precisava colocar uma roupa e ir para a escola, é claro. Minha rotina é sempre a mesma e se não fosse por Jacob eu estaria morta de tanta monotonia e chatice. Ultimamente ele anda um pouco estranho e distante, mas hoje eu encosto ele na parede e pergunto o que está acontecendo.

- Ah, não, hoje tem prova de biologia e eu não estudei nada! – Eu pensei alto. As provas finais estavam chegando e eu não estava nem ai. A escola e as minhas notas não me importavam muito, mas os meus pais estavam fazendo uma pressão pra cima de mim.

"Tudo bem" pensei "Colocar uma roupa decente, prender os cabelos, escovar os dentes e encarar a família lá embaixo".

E assim eu fiz. Quando desci os degraus da escada, minha tia Alice esperava sentada no sofá, com as chaves do carro na mão. Meus olhos varreram a sala procurando por meus pais, mas eles não estavam ali.

- Bom dia, Nessie. – Alice se levantou e me deu um beijo na testa – Bella e Edward saíram e hoje sou eu quem vai levar você para a escola.

- Ah... Mas onde eles foram? – Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, desconfiada. Meu aniversário seria amanhã e eu não estava nem um pouco empolgada. Eu já havia dito que não queria festas e presentes, mas meus pedidos estavam sendo claramente ignorados.

- Hmm... Não sei! – Ela mentiu descaradamente, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. – Então, vamos? Você vai chegar atrasada.

- Claro. – Eu falei sem animação nenhuma.

Alice foi o caminho inteiro falando pelos cotovelos. Ela falava sobre uma possível tarde de compras que eu e minha mãe deveríamos acompanhá-la, sobre a minha possível festa de aniversário (esta parte ela deixou escapar) e mais um monte de baboseiras.

- Chegamos. Tchau, Nessie!

- Tchau, Alice.

Assim que desci do carro, Jordin, meu cachorrinho de estimação e colega de classe na maioria das minhas aulas, veio me dar um bom dia. Jordin nutre um tipo de paixão obsessiva por mim e me segue por onde eu for e faz o que eu quiser. Ele ainda não percebeu que eu nem ligo para ele, mas Jordin é um cara bacana.

- Bom dia, Nessie! Feliz aniversário adiantado!

- Shhh!! Cale a boca, Jordin. Ninguém pode ficar sabendo.

- Tudo bem. E ai, estudou para a prova de biologia?

- Eu esqueci completamente que tinha prova hoje.

Ele abriu um sorriso enorme que seria capaz de machucar as bochechas.

- Eu posso te dar uma ajudinha na prova!

Eu sorri e suspirei de alívio. Jordin estudava pra caramba para todas as provas e sempre dava uma forcinha quando eu precisava.

- Obrigada.

Entrei para o prédio um, onde eu tinha aula de literatura. Infelizmente, Jacob estudava na escola quileute e eu não conseguia vê-lo durante a manhã, mas eu precisava conversar com ele. Jacob está estranho, mal fala comigo e age como se tentasse dizer alguma coisa. Sim, tem algo errado por ai.

Desde semana passada eu venho incomodando Jacob que está na hora de termos nossa primeira vez. Eu queria me entregar a ele e amá-lo cada vez mais, loucamente. Ele concordou e estava animado. Mas a dois dias ele começou a agir de forma diferente.

O tempo passou rápido e não percebi quando chegou o último período. "Hora da prova de biologia. Tomara que Jordin tenha estudado." Pensei.

O professor passava nas classes e entregava as provas e, por sorte, Jordin se sentou ao meu lado (tudo bem, qual aula ele não se senta ao meu lado?).

- Boa prova e façam com calma. Quem eu ver colando, terá a prova anulada e irá direto para a diretoria. – O professor anunciou.

"É agora" eu pensei. Cutuquei Jordin e perguntei pela questão dois. Ele passava as respostas em uma borracha e eu copiava as respostas tranqüilamente. Tudo planejado.

O sinal tocou e todos os alunos entregaram suas provas ao professor. Jordin saiu antes e deu uma piscadinha para mim. Eu sorri e entreguei a minha prova. Mas quando eu estava saindo da sala...

- Senhorita Cullen, quero conversar um instante com você.

Eu me virei e sentei em uma cadeira na frente de sua mesa. Ah, eu estava ferrada!

- Posso ver a sua borracha?

- Hmm... Sabe o que é? É que eu emprestei minha borracha para o Jordin e...

- Vou repetir: Posso ver a sua borracha?

Eu engoli em seco e revirei minha mochila. Mas nesta hora uma luzinha se acendeu em minha cabeça. Eu usaria os meus dons para salvar a minha pele e claro, a de Jordin também.

- Senhorita Cullen, estou esperando.

- É claro, professor.

Eu tirei minha borracha do estojo e me levantei da cadeira. Contornei sua mesa e entreguei a borracha na mão do professor, ao mesmo tempo em que tocava no seu ombro e mentalizava uma borracha branquinha e nova.

- E ai, professor? Viu só? Agora, com licença que eu preciso guardar minha borracha e ir embora. – Eu falei, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava a borracha das mãos do professor, que ficou boquiaberto.

- Me desculpe, Senhorita Cullen. Você está liberada.

Eu saltitei para fora da sala de aula e fui direto para a saída. Jordin me esperava, aflito, no pátio do colégio.

- Nessie, me desculpe, eu me descuidei e o professor viu eu entregar a borracha para você! Me desculpe, por favor, eu não fiz por mal e...

- Se acalme, Jordin! Eu resolvi a situação e ele nem desconfia de nada. – Eu sorri. Jordin suspirou, aliviado.

- Ok! Até amanhã. – Ele disse e deu um beijo na minha bochecha.

Agora, eu precisava enfrentar outra situação. Tinha que correr até La Push e conversar com Jacob sobre o que estava acontecendo e planejar os preparativos para esta noite. Eu queria que fosse tudo perfeito para a nossa primeira vez.

Ao chegar em La Push, gritei pelo nome de Jacob e ele apareceu na varanda de sua casa. E acenei e pedi que ele viesse comigo, mas ele sacudiu a cabeça e acenou para que eu entrasse.

- Tudo bem, Jacob Black, precisamos ter uma conversa. – Eu falei, em tom de brincadeira, enquanto entrava na pequena sala dos Black.

- É, eu sei... – Ele murmurou e baixou a cabeça.

- Billy não está aqui, não é? – Eu perguntei, preocupada. A conversa que eu e Jacob teríamos não era uma coisa que Billy precisasse ouvir.

- Não, ele está na casa de Charlie.

- Ah.

Ele suspirou e pegou minha mão. Seus olhos estavam aflitos e agoniados, como se ele precisasse me contar uma coisa importante. Eu esperei e o puxei para o sofá, para que pudesse se sentar comigo.

- Nessie, eu fiz uma coisa muito, muito errada com você e me arrependo amargamente de ter feito isso. Olhe, depois que eu lhe contar o que aconteceu, eu imploro que não vá embora da minha vida. Você sabe que eu preciso de você e... - Ele se interrompeu.

- É algo a ver com o seu comportamento nestes últimos dias?

- Sim... – ele sussurrou, tão baixo que seu eu não tivesse uma boa audição eu não teria ouvido.

Eu comecei a ficar preocupada, afinal, o que Jacob podia ter feito de tão errado? Enquanto eu pensava, Jacob baixou a cabeça novamente, como se quisesse chorar. Eu coloquei meu dedo em seu queixo e inclinei sua cabeça, para que eu pudesse olhar profundamente em seus olhos, tentando lhe dar alguma coragem.

- Fale, Jake. Não podemos guardar segredos um do outro.

Ele desviou os olhos dos meus e apertou mais firme a minha mão. Eu estava quicando no sofá de tanta aflição.

- Nessie, eu... Transei com Leah. – Ele murmurou.

Meu coração parou de bater e o sangue fugiu do meu rosto. Eu fiquei tão paralisada com a notícia que meu cérebro se confundiu com as palavras, criando confusões e alucinações.

Quando voltei em si, eu retirei rapidamente minha mão da de Jacob e levantei do sofá em um salto.

- Não, Jacob... Por favor, me diga que isso é uma piada sem graça e infantil. Você não pode ter feito isso comigo. - Eu sussurrei. Minha garganta estava trancada e eu não conseguia gritar.

- Por favor, me escute! Não tire conclusões precipitadas, eu posso explicar! – Ele falava, apavorado.

- Cale a boca! Você não pode explicar droga nenhuma!! Como você pode?! Como você conseguiu fazer isso comigo?! Eu estava apaixonada e pronta para me entregar a você!!

- Nessie, me ouça... – Ele implorava. Mas não importava as lamentações de Jacob. Eu estava furiosa e magoada demais para ouvi-lo.

- Ah, já sei o que aconteceu! Você não pôde esperar, então foi pegar a primeira que você viu! Quer dizer, Leah deve estar contente por ter roubado o EX-namorado da meia-vampira sádica!! – Coloquei ênfase na palavra EX.

- Não foi assim, Nessie! O que aconteceu foi um mal-entendido!!

- Não volte a me procurar, seu_ cachorro_!! – A palavra cachorro doeu em meu peito, mas foi preciso. Eu sai correndo em direção a porta e fui direto para a floresta, deixando Jacob para trás.

Eu estava completamente magoada e as lágrimas transbordavam dos meus olhos. Se Jacob me amava tanto quanto ele dizia, por que me apunhalou daquele jeito? O imprinting vinculava o lobo a apenas uma pessoa, mas é claro que com Jacob foi diferente! Sam era fiel a Emily, Paul era fiel a Rachel, mas Jacob não foi fiel a mim. Então eu não podia confiar nele.

Fiquei isolada no bosque até que as lágrimas secassem e a tristeza cessasse, pelo menos um pouco. Não podia chegar com aquela cara na minha casa. O que meu pai e minha mãe iriam pensar? E Alice iria me pressionar até que eu falasse alguma coisa, aquela faladeira. Decidi que pensaria nas minhas músicas prediletas perto do meu pai, e nunca mais voltaria a me encontrar com Jacob, não que esta decisão já não tivesse sido tomada, mas no caso da visão de Alice pegar no tranco e ela conseguir ver alguma coisa sobre as nossas discussões.

Passou um bom tempo e conclui que eu já estava melhor e precisava voltar para casa imediatamente. Eram quase sete horas da noite e neste horário eu costumava olhar um pouco de "Feiticeiros de Waverly Place" e "Everybody hates Chris" na televisão do meu quarto. Logo,logo o meu celular estaria gritando e no outro lado da linha estaria uma mãe chamada Bella perguntando onde eu estava.

Corri até minha casa e estavam todos na sala, sentados no sofá, exceto Alice. Ah, é claro, ela devia estar fazendo suas comprinhas básicas para o meu aniversário. Que legal.

Meu pai riu dos meus pensamentos, mas logo depois recompôs a expressão e me perguntou seriamente:

- Nessie, onde você estava? Estávamos preocupados.

- E onde vocês dois – falei, apontando para ele e para minha mãe, que estava ao seu lado – estavam agora de manhã? Alice não parou de tagarelar o caminho inteiro para a escola! – Eu resmunguei.

- Hmm... Eu perguntei primeiro. – Meu pai falou, tentando se esquivar da pergunta.

- Eu estava fazendo trilha... Com alguns amigos e acabamos nos demorando no horário.

- Que amigos? – Rosalie perguntou,aparecendo na sala, de repente.

- Jordin e... Sasha. – Eu respondi, com uma certa hesitação. Sasha era uma amiga minha, mas hoje não pudemos nos ver porque o horário de suas aulas não eram os mesmos que os meus e ela estava ocupada no ginásio da escola durante o almoço.

- Ah. – Rosalie murmurou, nada convencida. Tentei não pensar naquela tarde em La Push e funcionou. Melhorei minha expressão e pensei em algumas músicas, como havia planejado. Subi os degraus da escada e entrei no meu quarto, disposta a tomar um banho e trocar a roupa que passei o dia inteiro.

Depois que sai do banheiro e coloquei uma roupa mais confortável, uma calça de moletom e uma blusa branca, liguei meu computador e verifiquei meus e-mails.

- Vamos ver. – Falei consigo mesma – Propaganda, indicações do Orkut, Sasha, Sasha, Jordin, Propaganda, Propaganda e... Jacob.

Tomei um choque ao ver um e-mail dele, enviado á poucos minutos antes. Meus dedos tremeram no mouse ao clicar no botão "Abrir e-mail".

* * *

De: Jacob Black

Para: Renesmee Carlie

Nessie, isso não precisava acontecer… Me perdoe.

Eu te amo,

Jacob.

* * *

As lágrimas inundaram os meus olhos e eu fechei o e-mail imediatamente. O que ele estava pensando? Que ele simplesmente podia ir para a cama com Leah e a imbecil aqui iria perdoá-lo? Que eu estava tão apaixonada por ele que eu poderia desculpar qualquer burrada sua?

Desliguei o computador e me atirei na cama, disposta a fechar os olhos e dormir imediatamente. Mas o mais leve dos toques bateu na minha porta e eu murmurei um "entre". Era a minha mãe.

Eu passei as costas da mão nos olhos, para tirar as lágrimas frescas e enterrei o rosto no travesseiro.

- Nessie...

- Ãh? – sussurrei, com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

- Falando sério, onde você estava agora à tarde? E não venha me dizer que estava fazendo trilha, porque você _odeia_ fazer trilha.

- Eu estava na floresta sim, mas não estava fazendo trilha... Eu queria um tempo, sabe? Sei lá, para pensar nas coisas. - Eu sentei na cama e olhei para o lençol enquanto respondia. Eu não era uma boa mentirosa e minha mãe também não, mas acho que convenci.

- Não vou ficar sondando você, porque eu odiava quando Charlie fazia isso. – Ela bufou – Mas, por favor, não vá para as partes mais escuras e longes da floresta. Eu já me perdi por lá e não foi muito legal. Sam que me encontrou. – Ela olhou para baixo, como se este acontecimento tivesse algo a mais para ela. Mas não questionei isso e pensei em outra pergunta.

- Hmm... Mãe?

- Sim?

- Vocês foram comprar os preparativos para a festa hoje, não foram? Olha, você sabe, tanto eu quanto você odiamos festas! Por que você fez isso?

Ela suspirou e riu.

- Alice praticamente nos _obrigou_ a sairmos para o centro da cidade comprar alguma coisa. Mas a festa não é pra mim, então, é divertido. E, aliás, como você desconfiou?

Eu bufei.

- Alice não fez questão nenhuma de esconder isso.

Nós duas rimos e ela me desejou boa noite, enquanto fechava a porta. Fiquei um pouco mais animada, mas não menos depressiva. Quando me aninhei nos lençóis, o rosto de angústia de Jacob invadiu minha mente, fazendo com que mais lágrimas rolassem pelo me rosto. A noite foi de terríveis pesadelos.


	3. Inesperado

**Inesperado**

Acordei com uma terrível dor de cabeça e o meu humor não estava muito bom. Mas quando olhei o pequeno calendário no criado mudo, meu humor ficou pior ainda. Alguém, provavelmente Alice, entrou no meu quarto e fez um circulo enorme na data do meu aniversário. Ah, é claro, hoje é o dia da garota aqui ficar mais velha.

Hoje, o meu objetivo era: Despistar tudo e todos, porque _ninguém_ podia ficar sabendo do meu aniversário. E evitar as felicitações da minha família, que deviam estar arrumando a maior festa para mim. Legal, eu teria que colocar um sorriso fingido no rosto o dia inteiro e minhas bochechas ficariam doloridas no final do dia.

Minha linha de pensamentos foi interrompida quando ouvi passos subindo as escadas e vindo em direção a minha porta. Passos leves e passos pesados. Alice e Emmett, mas... Tinham mais de dois passos. Ah, meu Deus! Não, não...

- Parabéns pra você!! – A família inteira entrou no meu quarto, com um bolo de aniversário gigante nos braços da minha mãe. Vieram todos me abraçar enquanto eu enfiava a cara no cobertor e ignorava os tapinhas que Emmett dava nas minhas costas.

- E aí, Nessie? Tá ficando mais velha, hein. Já foi pegar a sua aposentadoria? – Emmett riu.

- A fila do INSS estava longa demais para isso. – falei, sem humor algum.

Rosalie se meteu na frente de Emmett e entregou um pequeno embrulho, envolto com papel de seda rosa.

- Tomara que você goste! – Ela falou, com um sorriso enorme para mim.

Eu dei um meio sorriso e abri o pacote. Dentro dele tinha uma pequena caixinha preta de veludo e eu suspirei. A caixinha era tão bonitinha que eu tinha até medo do eu iria encontrar dentro.

- Tudo bem... Vamos abrir. - Murmurei, enquanto levantava a tampinha. Havia um lindo colar de prata com o nome Renesmee gravado em um pequeno pingente e uma minúscula pedrinha de diamante no canto do R. Um sorriso involuntário surgiu no meu rosto e dei um beijo na bochecha de Rosalie.

- Então, como se sente? – Alice perguntou, aparecendo no lado de Rosalie com um enorme pacote nos braços.

- Ah, sei lá. É igual a um dia comum. – Eu respondi enquanto ela me entregava o imenso pacote. Eu fiz uma careta para Alice e ela riu. Eu retirei o papel crepom lilás da volta da caixa e abri o meu presente. Dentro dele havia um lindo rádio, com alto falantes roxos e um porquinho cor- de- rosa pendurado no botão de volume. Eu ri. Era o rádio que eu tanto desejava e mostrei a Alice em uma vitrine de uma loja.

- Chantagem material não vale, Alice. Você ainda não está perdoada por isso. – Eu respondi, abraçando minha tia favorita.

Depois seguiu uma procissão de presentes. Meu pai e minha mãe me deram um MP11 player, Jasper uma coleção de CDs do Simple Plan e Emmett... Este foi o melhor presente. O pequeno pacotinho azul trazia uma chave e um chaveirinho. No início eu não havia entendido, mas depois Emmett me carregou da cama e me levou até a garagem, com todos os outros rindo atrás de nós.

- Meu Deus... – Eu murmurei, incrédula. Na garagem, um lindo Jeep preto reluzente esperava por mim. Ele não era monstruoso como o de Emmett, mas era lindo! Pequeno, espaçoso e cheio de charme.

- Emmett, é lindo! Mas eu ainda não sei dirigir... – Murmurei a última frase sem empolgação alguma.

- Ah, não se preocupe. Eu, Jasper e Edward podemos lhe dar algumas aulas de direção. – Ele sorriu, empolgado com a idéia.

- Tudo bem, mas _ninguém_ encosta no meu carro sem ser eu! – Eu ri, nervosa.

Depois de mais abraços, beijinhos e mais abraços eu consegui escapar para a escola. "Bom, tomara que o Jordin não tenha organizado uma festa surpresa e um carro de som." eu pensei, rindo comigo mesma á caminho da escola.

- Meus parabéns, Nessie! Você está completando 17 anos de vida! –Jordin me recepcionou, com um pacote nas mãos. Eu mal sorri e abri o presente. Era uma pulseirinha de prata, com um coraçãozinho pendurado. Eu suspirei e agradeci a Jordin.

- Ah, espero que não se importe... Eu também contei a Sasha e alguns amigos que você estava de aniversário hoje... Sabe como é, são só alguns amigos.

- Mas é claro que eu me importo, Jordin! Você enlouqueceu?! – Eu quase gritei, minha voz subindo duas oitavas. Mal olhei quando vi Sasha e mais um bando de gente vindo em minha direção. Em apenas alguns segundos, eu estava cercada de murmúrios de "Parabéns, Nessie" e "Feliz aniversário, eu não trouxe nenhum presente". Legal, o meu dia estava completo. Só faltava a super festa que Alice estava organizando em casa.

- Oi, Nessie. Feliz aniversário. – Uma voz desconhecida e agradável sussurrou em meu ouvido. Não acreditei quando olhei para trás.

- Ah... Obrigada. – Eu respondi sem jeito. Era Phillip Mark, o garoto mais popular, bonito, conquistador e gostoso da escola. Ele me rejeitou completamente quando estávamos no primeiro ano, uma época em que eu também estava em crise com aquela-pessoa-você-sabe-quem. Que atenção era aquela?

- Desculpe, não trouxe nenhum presente. Quer ir ao ginásio da escola comigo, durante o almoço? Não vai ter ninguém por lá e eu gostaria de bater um papo com você. – Ele sorriu, sem jeito. Eu fiquei maravilhada com aquele sorriso brilhante e bonito, mas ao mesmo tempo desamparada, porque aquele sorriso me lembrava... _dele_.

- Olha, seria legal aceitar o seu convite, mas nós nunca prestamos atenção um no outro e... Porque você quer falar comigo?- Eu perguntei, despejando as palavras para fora.

Phillip sorriu novamente, um pouco sem graça.

- É que... Bem, eu andei notando você... Estes últimos dias, e,hmm... Eu queria conhecê-la melhor.

- Ah.

Foi apenas o que eu consegui dizer. Phillip deu um beijo um tanto exagerado na minha bochecha e se afastou, acenando de longe. Um grupo de garotas observava a cena, obviamente se questionando do súbito interesse de Phillip Mark por uma garota sem sal do terceiro ano.

Passei todas as aulas ansiosa para que chegasse o almoço. Sasha tagarelava sem parar no meu ouvido e eu apenas assentia quando era preciso. Eu estava estranhando este súbito interesse de Phillip por mim, mas também estava adorando isso. Era a minha deixa para dar um tempo em Jacob e_ tentar_ beijar o garoto mais bonito do colégio.

O sinal tocou e eu quase saí correndo da sala de aula. Quando cheguei ao ginásio, Phillip estava sentado na arquibancada, mexendo em seu celular. Eu me recompus e caminhei lentamente até ele, que abriu um leve sorriso quando me viu.

- Que bom que você apareceu, Nessie.

- É... Então, o que você queria conversar?

Ele pegou minha mão e me fez sentar ao lado dele, de modo que nossos braços se tocassem.

- Ah, não é nada demais. Só bater um papo... Então, você está fazendo 17 anos hoje, não é?

- Hmm... Sim. Você é um ano mais velho, quer dizer, eu acho. –Eu sorri timidamente.

- Sim, sim. – Ele riu. Discretamente, ele se aproximou mais de mim e pegou minha mão, como se não quisesse nada. E eu não iria negar. Jacob merecia até mais, o dobro do que ele fez, mas eu acho que não é possível.

Eu e Phillip ficamos sem falar nada por um tempo, então ele olhou nos meus olhos e passou a ponta dos dedos nos meus lábios. Ele ia se aproximando cada vez mais, e eu ia amarelando cada vez mais. No fundo, eu não queria aquilo.

Mas, quando pensei em virar o rosto, ouvi uma voz conhecida e familiar, gritando pelo meu nome, no outro lado do ginásio.

- Nessie!! – Jacob gritou, com a tristeza e a raiva fixas em sua expressão.

Eu não pensei. Rapidamente, abracei Phillip e o beijei com a maior empolgação que pude. Eu não queria ver nem ouvir Jacob, mas era ótimo que ele visse com seus próprios olhos que eu não sentia nem um pouco sua falta.

Quando finalmente me separei de Phillip, dei uma rápida olhada para a porta do ginásio. Jacob não estava mais lá. Eu sorri de satisfação e me virei para encarar Phillip.

- Uau! Você beija muito bem! – Ele riu,sem fôlego.

- Que bom que você gostou.

E Phillip passou a mão pela minha cintura e me beijou mais uma vez. Com dez vezes mais empolgação, com dez vezes mais desejo. Ele me ergueu um pouco e me sentou em seu colo, de modo que pudesse me beijar mais a vontade.

Eu estava muito satisfeita. Passei o maior tempo do almoço "almoçando" os lábios de Phillip. Além dele beijar muito bem, Jacob viu o que eu queria que ele visse. Mas uma pergunta não saía da minha cabeça: Como Jacob apareceu, do nada, na porta do ginásio, em plena manhã? Ele devia estar na escola quileute! Mas isso não importava mais. Eu estava secretamente satisfeita e meus lábios desejavam mais.

A minha empolgação era totalmente visível e eu voltei para casa muito alegre. Mas quando cheguei em casa, Alice estava imóvel na porta e ninguém da família estava em casa. Eles deviam estar caçando.

Hesitante, me aproximei de Alice em passos lentos. Sua expressão era dura e seus olhares durões se dirigiam a mim.

- Oi,Alice...

Ela me olhou seriamente e cruzou os braços.

- Tudo bem, Renesmee. Me dê apenas dois motivos para eu não contar aos seus pais que você beijou aquele nojento do Phillip Mark.

Minha cara ficou lá no chão e eu não sabia o que responder.

* * *

** Meninas, obrigado pelas reviews!**

** Meus agradecimentos são para: SophiaCullenBlack, Cabelos Vermelhos e Lunara Tonks Lupin. Adorei as reviews de vocês ^^**

** Td bem, foram só três reviews, mas o q tem? Haushaushs**

** Espero que tenham gostado dessa chapter =***

** By: Fanfic Mays**


	4. Surpresa

**Surpresa**

- Eu... Não beijei o Phillip. – Eu disse em uma tentativa inútil de esconder a verdade.

- É claro, e eu não vejo o futuro! – Ela rebateu, sua voz severa e um pouco mais alta.

- Espera ai, Alice! Se você não pode me ver, como você sabe disso? – Eu perguntei, desconfiada. Alice não estava me espionando, eu sabia, mas de algum jeito ela descobriu.

- Bom... Eu tenho minhas fontes. – Ela falou, dando de ombros.

- Ah, é claro, uma fonte chamada Jacob, não é? – Eu disse, com raiva. Nem Alice e muito menos Jacob tinham permissão para ficar me vigiando. Mas que droga!

- Escute, eu não pedi nada a ninguém, mas ele chegou aqui gritando, dizendo que alguém tinha que colocar um pouco de responsabilidade na sua cabeça. – Ela disse, bufando – E para a sua sorte, estão todos caçando nas montanhas e voltaram mais tarde.

- É, eu tenho muita sorte na vida. – Eu disse, sarcástica.

- Mas você ainda não me explicou essa história! E então, você enlouqueceu?! Phillip é o garoto mais idiota que tem nessa cidade. Cada vez que ele beija uma garota, ele sai por ai, espalhando. Você quer ser o centro das atenções? – Ela falou, nervosa.

Eu não falei nada e baixei a cabeça. Alice ficou observando a minha expressão ao mesmo tempo em que aguardava a minha resposta. Então, eu inclinei a cabeça e falei em uma voz baixa, tentando explicar a Alice o que eu não queria falar a ninguém. Enquanto eu falava, ela pegou minha mão e entrou em casa, me sentando no sofá ao lado dela.

- Olha, é uma situação complicada, mas eu não quero chamar atenção em nada. – Eu a olhei nos olhos, pedindo sua compreensão. Alice esperou. – Eu e Jacob brigamos, mas por um motivo sério demais para que a nossa relação seja retomada. E eu estava apenas conversando com Phillip, sabe? Mas quando vi Jacob na porta do ginásio, tive vontade de devolver na mesma moeda... Ou melhor, de devolver um pouco menos. – Eu sorri, tristonha.

- E não quer que eu saiba o motivo, não é? – Perguntou Alice, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Não... Desculpe. – Eu olhei para ela e a abracei. Alice retribuiu o abraço, com todo o carinho.

Era impressionante, porque alguns minutos antes, eu queria beijar mais e mais, mas agora eu me arrependia um pouco do que eu fiz. Se Phillip me procurasse novamente, eu negaria e me afastaria o máximo possível.

Meus devaneios foram interrompidos com um cutucão que Alice lançou no meu braço. Ela sorriu.

- Eu prometo que controlo os pensamentos perto do seu pai.

- Ah, é claro! – Eu ri.

Eu dei um beijo na bochecha de Alice e subi as escadas, em direção ao meu quarto. Eu precisava tomar um banho, para colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Enquanto eu me despia, senti meu celular vibrar no bolso do meu casaco, anunciando alguma mensagem nova.

- O celular pode esperar, o banho não. – Eu falei comigo mesma. Eu me despi rapidamente e me enfiei na água gelada do chuveiro.

Fiquei um bom tempo, sentada nos ladrilhos do Box, pensando na vida. A água desfazia parte dos meus cachos e o cabelo liso escorria pelos meus ombros. O celular gritava suicidamente anunciando mais e mais mensagens. Tudo bem, era hora de deixar o meu refúgio tranqüilo.

Enquanto eu envolvia a toalha em meu corpo, eu peguei o celular e chequei as mensagens. Havia cinco mensagens de Jacob no meu celular. Eu bufei e li todas elas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mensagem 1

De: Jacob Black

Nessie,porque você fez isso comigo? Por favor, me desculpe!

* * *

Mensagem 2

De: Jacob Black

Olha, eu sei que o que eu fiz foi errado, mas o que você fez também me machucou muito!

* * *

Mensagem 3

De: Jacob Black

Nessie, Leah também se arrepende do que fizemos! Eu não estou satisfeito com nada que está acontecendo entre nós!

* * *

Mensagem 4

De: Jacob Black

Desculpe ter contado à Alice sobre aquilo que eu vi, no ginásio... Me perdoe.

* * *

Mensagem 5

De: Jacob Black

Você não faz idéia de como eu amo você.

* * *

Essa última mensagem deu um baque no meu coração. Eu fechei olhos, tentando conter as lágrimas que estavam por chegar, mas não consegui. Uma lágrima caiu na tela do celular e por coincidência sublinhou a palavra "amo". Eu desliguei o celular e enxuguei o rosto com a toalha, tentando me acalmar.

Embora fossem apenas três horas da tarde, vesti uma roupa confortável e encostei a cabeça no travesseiro, pensando em problemas menores. A inconsciência me inundou em poucos minutos.

Eram oito horas da noite quando acordei. Nossa, como eu dormi! Mãos pesadas me chacoalhavam como um saco de batatas. Eu virei o rosto e vi a cara alegre de Emmett, sorrindo animadamente para mim.

- Ei, papagaio, acorde! Precisamos ter algumas aulas de direção!

Eu sorri, embora não entendesse o significado de "papagaio". O que ele queria dizer com isso?

- Emmett, porque papagaio? – Eu perguntei, visivelmente confusa.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Você fala muita besteira enquanto dorme, Nessie! Nunca percebeu isso?

Eu escondi a cara no travesseiro e Emmett começou a rir.

- O que eu falei? – Eu perguntei, a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

- Quando eu entrei no quarto, você estava dizendo "Eu te amo, mas eu te odeio". Quem é esse infeliz? – Ele perguntou de brincadeira.

- Não é ninguém. – E depois eu afastei o travesseiro – E aí, vamos ter aulas de direção?

Ele sorriu e me ergueu da cama, pronto para descer as escadas.

- Ei, você não acha que eu deveria colocar uma roupa decente? Não é certo eu aprender a dirigir de pijama. – Eu protestei.

Emmett fingiu pensar por um momento.

- Hmm... Acho que sim!

Eu ri e atirei o travesseiro na sua cabeça enquanto ele desaparecia do meu quarto. Eu suspirei e troquei de roupa rapidamente, sem prestar muita atenção em que eu estava vestindo. Juntei os cachos rebeldes do meu cabelo em um elástico e desci as escadas, encarando três enormes sorrisos ansiosos no sofá. Meu pai, Jasper e Emmett estavam quase pulando para fora de casa de tanta empolgação. "Tudo bem, vamos lá destruir o jeep" eu pensei para que o meu pai ouvisse. Ele riu e veio até mim para dar um beijo na minha testa.

- Vamos? O seu jeep esta muito ansioso para ser destruído. – Ele disse.

- Claro.

Já estávamos em uma estradinha de terra que Jasper escolhera para dirigir o jeep. Eles ficavam histéricos quando eu dirigia lento demais ou quando eu ameaçava bater em uma árvore, pareciam três mariquinhas. Emmett gritava feito um louco quando eu engatava a marcha errada ou cometia outras "gafes" de motorista. A noite foi divertida e eu terminei no banco do motorista tentando dirigir de volta para casa. Bom, isso não é uma coisa que se deva ver.

Quando voltamos, minha mãe, Rosalie e Esme conversavam animadamente na grande sala, sentadas no sofá. Elas falavam em Port Arthur, no Texas e de que havia uma boa probabilidade de nos mudarmos para lá. Eu dei um beijo em cada uma delas e ignorei o assunto de "mudanças".

Subi para o meu quarto e liguei o computador a fim de me distrair um pouco. Eu passei a tarde inteira dormindo e tinha certeza de que o sono não viria tão cedo. Chequei os e-mails, zanzei pela internet e não achei mais nada de interessante. Eu teria que desistir das minhas distrações. Desliguei o computador rapidamente e vaguei pelo meu quarto, tentando arranjar algo para fazer.

Olhei para a minha estante e vi um livro que estava ali fazia um tempo. Eu o peguei e sentei na minha cama, folheando as páginas para encontrar alguma passagem interessante.

De repente, uma frase, que eu lembro muito bem de ser uma das minhas favoritas, prendeu minha atenção. Eu voltei na página anterior e reli inúmeras vezes as palavras que tanto me prendiam.

**"Quando a vida lhe oferece um sonho muito além de todas as suas expectativas, é irracional se lamentar quando isso chega ao fim."**

Eu fiquei imóvel, refletindo sobre cada palavra constante naquele parágrafo. Logo,percebi que o sonho que a vida me ofereceu era o amor que Jacob dizia sentir por mim, mas este sonho chegou ao fim, e eu não devia lamentar. E nada passava de um erro incorrigível.

Meu celular vibrou, anunciando uma nova mensagem. Sim, meu celular estava movimentado hoje. E eu esperava que as mensagens não fossem de Jacob.

Tomei um choque quando li na tela do celular de quem era a mensagem.

* * *

Mensagem 1

De: Leah Clearwater

É a Leah. Por favor, esteja na praia de La Push daqui a meia hora. Vou estar esperando por você.

* * *

***

** Oi, pessoas!**

** Tá uma trabalheira danada cuidar de duas fics. Preciso escrever urgentemente o final do "Amores e um novo dia" e escrever mais chapters para esta fic aqui.**

** Gentee, que demora pra deixar um mísero review, estou frustrada. Sem review, não tem chapter, eu preciso de alguma motivação hahshahahahsha *---***

** Espero que tenham gostado dessa chapter e...**

** Quero ver quem vai adivinhar de que livro é aquela frase que a Nessie leu. Eu sei que a maioria de vcs tem esse livro! Escrevam a resposta nas reviews. Não estranhem, eu mudei o meu PEN name, ok? Mas continua eu, a fanfic-mays.**

** Bjinhuus =***

** Shika-Luka**


	5. Reconciliação

**Reconciliação **

Eu trinquei os dentes ao ler aquilo. Eu iria até lá só para ver a cara de Leah e o que ela iria dizer. Rapidamente coloquei um casaco por cima da roupa e desci escada abaixo.

- Aonde você vai a esta hora? – Minha mãe perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Eu vou... para La Push. – Eu respondi, hesitante. Não pensei em nada, até porque meu pai estava ao lado dela.

- Volte as onze, por favor. – Ela falou, olhando o relógio no pulso.

- Tudo bem.

Eu sai porta afora, a raiva disfarçada ao máximo. Eu precisava me afastar um pouco mais até que os meus pensamentos estivessem seguros, longe do meu pai.

Cruzei a fronteira quileute e pude respirar em paz. Olhei o relógio no meu pulso: Era nove e meia da noite e eu teria que encontrá-la às dez. Eu teria tempo suficiente para quebrá-la ao meio.

Pude ouvir o som das ondas batendo nas enormes pedras e concluí que estava bem perto da praia, sendo que Leah já deve ter sentido a minha presença. Eu respirei fundo duas vezes, para tentar me acalmar e ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer primeiro. Não percebi que minhas mãos estavam cerradas em punho quando flexionei os dedos. Eu realmente estava irritada.

Pisei na areia fina e clara da praia e pude ver um lobo pequeno e cinza. Assim que me aproximei mais alguns passos, ela fez um sinal para que eu esperasse ali. Eu fiquei imóvel enquanto ela ia atrás de uma das gigantescas pedras que havia na beira do mar. Eu bufei e esperei com os braços cruzados. De repente, vi a forma alta e magra de Leah vindo na minha direção. Seus cabelos pretos e curtos criavam tufos irregulares, que dançavam com o vento gelado que vinha em direção ao mar.

- Então – eu perguntei – criou coragem e assumiu a forma humana para se aproximar de uma meia-vampira...

- Sádica? – Ela completou. Ah, mas é claro! Leah ouviu a minha conversa e a de Jacob aquele dia, mentalmente. Os lobos têm uma forma irritante de se comunicar.

- Pra quê você me chamou aqui? Para tirar mais sarro da minha cara? – Eu murmurei, séria.

- Não...Muito pelo contrário. – Ela disse no mesmo tom baixo. Pela primeira vez eu prestei atenção na voz de Leah. Era uma voz suave,mesmo que as palavras fossem rudes. Mas eu me surpreendi e tive de olhar para ela, que estava de cabeça baixa. Suas palavras me pegaram de surpresa.

- Jacob está sofrendo, Renesmee. Ele se arrepende amargamente do que fizemos, e, sinceramente, eu também. Aquela noite, eu estava afogando as minhas mágoas, como sempre... – Ela suspirou – E simplesmente aconteceu. Não envolveu amor nenhum nisso, apenas a parte física. Ele _ama_ você. É crueldade fazer isso com ele e...

- Espere – eu a interrompi; nós caminhávamos na praia e ela estava surpreendentemente tranqüila – O que você está dizendo? Veio até aqui para defender Jacob e pedir para que eu volte para ele? Nem nos meus sonhos eu imaginaria isso.- Eu murmurei, incrédula.

- É, eu sei. Mas, é sério, Renesmee. Ele está se condenando por cada dia que passou longe de você.

- É um pouco difícil de acreditar nisso. – Eu murmurei, seca. Mas, por mais que eu não quisesse acreditar, eu sabia que ele estava sofrendo e eu mais do que nunca estava junto com ele.

- É mesmo? Mas os seus olhos não dizem isso. Dizem exatamente o contrário.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Leah! Você está muito melosa, o que aconteceu com você?!

- Não, eu não estou melosa. Só estou sendo realista, por mais que você não veja.

- Ah, legal, hoje o meu dia está completo!

Ela suspirou e continuou.

- Eu chamei você aqui para pedir desculpas. Isso é muito difícil pra mim, mas o que eu fiz exige pelo menos um pedido formal.

Eu tive de olhar nos seus olhos. Leah olhou para a lua que pendia brilhante e pálida no céu, e continuou falando sem desviar os olhos da lua.

- Você precisa perdoá-lo... Não sabe como é ruim vê-lo daquele jeito.

Aquelas palavras me pegaram de guarda baixa, mas eu puxei o ar e tentei falar normalmente, sem que a minha voz ficasse embargada.

- Tudo bem, mas imagine você no meu lugar. Imagine que você continuasse com Sam – o nome dele a fez se encolher, mas eu continuei – e ele transasse com outra, subitamente, sem você fazer nada para provocar isso. Como você iria se sentir? Quer dizer, seu temperamento é dez vezes pior que o meu.

- Eu iria me sentir muito mal, talvez até pior do que você. Mas, se ele provasse que me amava com tanta intensidade, eu voltaria de braços abertos para ele. E isso é uma coisa que você devia fazer.

Eu funguei, passando a manga do casaco no nariz. Leah continuava tranqüila, mas parecia que a qualquer momento ela iria explodir e gritar "Mas que droga!! Volte para o Jacob!!".

- Olha, eu sei que deve ser extremamente irritante ficar ouvindo os pensamentos chorosos do Jacob o tempo todo – Eu ri, sem graça – Mas o que ele fez me machucou muito e eu sei que vocês deviam estar muito ansiosos para "afogar as mágoas" aquele dia. E você me decepcionou, Leah. Sinceramente. Eu já sabia que você não morria de amores por mim e pela minha família, mas não precisava disso.

- É... – Ela sussurrou baixo, o rosto ardendo de arrependimento. Mas isso não me faria mudar de idéia. Por mais que ela implorasse por desculpas e eu a perdoasse, isso não iria diminuir minha dor e mudar meus sentimentos.

- Desculpe, mas não posso aceitar o seu pedido, Leah. Eu vou indo.

Eu me virei, pronta para voltar à floresta e pegar o caminho de volta, mas inesperadamente, Leah pegou meu braço e me puxou para trás. Eu a olhei, zangada, mas ela apenas desviou o olhar e me soltou.

- Tudo bem, mas ele está realmente sofrendo, Renesmee. É só isso.

Eu a olhei por um momento, mas depois caminhei até a floresta. Foi uma conversa muito rápida, mas faltavam dez minutos até as onze. Eu apressei o passo e cheguei na hora exata.

- Você é pontual. – Minha mãe falou, sorrindo para mim.

- É, devem ser os meus dotes. – Eu falei, tentando transmitir algum humor. Subi as escadas depressa, e assim que entrei no meu quarto eu me joguei na cama. Fiquei um tempo ali, pensando, mas depois ouvi um barulho de papel embaixo do meu travesseiro. Eu o levantei e encontrei um papel dobrado e com o meu nome escrito. Reconheci a caligrafia no mesmo instante em que o meu coração reconheceu a mensagem. Eu abri o papel e li o que estava escrito.

** "****Tudo é cinza, mas eu vejo você na minha mente**

**Eu posso acender uma luz e eu sei que vai ser bem assim**

**Coloquei outra foto sua ao lado da minha cama**

**Eu escuto, mas o vento é forte dentro da minha cabeça**

**Eu não quero pensar na distância que nos mantém longe**

**(...)**

**Eu escuto o som de uma canção sobre a tristeza,**

**Eu sei que vou conseguir vê-la amanhã**

**Você é a única razão de eu acordar para enfrentar todos os dias"**

**Sonohra – Love is here**

**Eu sei que você gosta muito dessa música, e esta é a minha maneira de expressar o amor que eu sinto por você.**

**Jacob**

Eu chorei pela segunda vez no dia e meu coração estava quase pulando para fora. Mas, sem pensar, eu peguei o meu celular e digitei uma mensagem.

* * *

Mensagem 1

De: Renesmee Carlie

**Então, floresta de La Push?**

**Eu te amo**

**Nessie**

* * *

Eu sorri para mim mesma e enviei a mensagem. Desci correndo desvairadamente e não parei na sala para dar explicações. Voei para as árvores, para as folhas secas que caiam dos galhos e para o cheiro de terra molhada que banhava aquele lugar. Voei para o abraço apaixonado do meu lobo, para os lábios que encontrariam os meus e para o olhar inebriante que eu tanto amava.

Vi o Jacob que eu tanto sentia falta correr ao meu encontro, com o celular na mão. Ele abriu o _meu_ sorriso, o sorriso que eu tanto ansiava para ter de volta, o sorriso reluzente que se abria naquele rosto.

Nossos lábios se encontraram apaixonadamente, como se não pudéssemos viver um sem o outro. E era verdade. Nós dois sussurramos um "Eu te amo" e nos abraçamos com força, como se pudéssemos ser separados em qualquer momento. As lágrimas rolaram descontroladamente no meu rosto e ele estava ali para enxugá-las e me consolar com suas palavras doces e carinhosas. Eu nunca mais me separaria daquele que era o meu eterno amor. O meu eterno confidente, amigo, companheiro e porto seguro.

- Eu nunca mais vou fazer isso com você. Nunca. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, e eu inclinei o rosto para lhe dar mais um beijo apaixonado. O meu Jacob estava ali e não havia mais nada a temer. Agora ele não era mais um sonho além das minhas expectativas e sim um sonho que era realidade.

Ouvimos uma trovoada, mas o céu estava tão limpo e estrelado que era difícil acreditar que a chuva estava chegando. Mas as nuvens carregadas se aproximavam cada vez mais e cobriam as estrelas que estavam mais ao norte.

- Vamos voltar para casa. Vai chover. – Ele falou, com os braços quentes me aninhando protetoramente.

- Não... Eu gosto da chuva.

Ele sorriu e encostou o queixo no alto da minha cabeça, beijando o meu cabelo. Ficamos ali, abraçados um no outro, esperando a chuva chegar, enquanto as primeiras gotas molhavam nossos rostos.

De repente, me lembrei da frase de uma música que ouvi em Seattle já faz um tempo:

"Volte pra casa, vai chover  
Porque eu fiz seu domingo desaparecer  
E, nem querendo, você vai viver longe de mim"

O amor que eu sentia por Jacob e o amor que ele sentia por mim fez toda a diferença naquele instante, pois tudo aquilo era real.

Meus olhos se fecharam e a chuva caiu,molhando os meus lábios e o nosso abraço.

**************

**Estou me sentindo frágil...**

** Me solidarizei com Jacob e resolvi colocar os dois juntos novamente. É, eu andei escutando muita música "Love" e abri uma pequena exceção, mas já vou avisando que as coisas não vão ficar assim por muito tempo (Yes, eu sou malvada hahaha)**

**Adorei as reviews, gente! Mto obrigada mesmoo! E a única que acertou de qual livro era aquele trecho na chapter passada foi a Ana Farias! A frase "****"Quando a vida lhe oferece um sonho muito além de todas as suas expectativas, é irracional se lamentar quando isso chega ao fim" pertence ao livro crepúsculo *----* É q a frase é do prólogo, por isso ficou difícil.**

** Continuem mandando suas opiniões!**

** Bjinhuuus **

** Shika-Luka ^^**


	6. Dias felizes

** Dias felizes**

O sol apareceu pelo vidro da minha janela e não tive como não sorrir. A noite anterior tinha sido maravilhosa e eu esperava que tudo continuasse assim. "É, se melhorar estraga" eu pensei.

Mas eu também tive as minhas conseqüências. Chegar á uma hora da manhã em casa e descer correndo sem dar explicação nenhuma aos seus pais é a maior furada. Não posso sair de casa á partir das cinco horas da tarde e se não fosse pela piedade de Alice, meu pai teria me deixado de castigo o dia inteiro e minha mãe teria recolhido o meu jeep.

Pareceu uma tortura ir para a escola aquela manhã. E se o Phillip estivesse achando que eu e ele tínhamos alguma coisa? Ia dificultar tudo e com certeza aquela conversa chegaria aos ouvidos do Jake. Mas não importava muito, por que eu o amava incondicionalmente e sem limitações.

Estava um pouco quente e o sol estava a pino entre as nuvens, então deixei o meu casaco em casa. Ninguém da minha família podia sair à luz do sol e felizmente eu me dei bem nesse negócio de genética.

- Eu quero você em casa ás cinco horas. – Minha mãe falou enquanto eu ia ás pressas para a escola. Eu estava um pouco atrasada então eu teria que usar uma velocidade acima do normal.

- Tudo bem.

Corri até a escola e diminui a velocidade quando cheguei à porta do prédio quatro. "Legal, aula de cálculo com o Sr. Varner" eu murmurei para mim mesma, decepcionada. O Sr. Varner era um pé no saco de tão chato e implicante. Algumas pessoas faziam os livros como travesseiro e dormiam em plena aula.

Sentei nas cadeiras no fundo da sala de aula onde Sasha acenava para mim. Eu sentei na cadeira e retirei os livros da bolsa, organizando-os na minha mesa.

- Você parece um pouco mais animada hoje. – Sasha comentou. Ela era muito observadora, mas não se importava de preencher o silêncio. Minha mãe disse uma vez que Sasha parecia com uma antiga amiga dela, Angela, e que sentia saudades dela.

- Eu realmente estou mais animada. – Eu confirmei, mas eu olhava à frente da sala de aula, fingindo observar as explicações do Sr. Varner.

- Posso saber o motivo? Mas se preferir não contar não tem importância.

- Não, tudo bem. Eu voltei com Jacob ontem à noite.

- Que bom - ela sorriu, mas seu sorriso logo desapareceu. – Bom... Eu acho melhor você manter o Jake longe aqui da escola por algum tempinho.

Eu virei o rosto e olhei para ela. Sasha mordeu o lábio inferior e me olhou com seriedade.

- Phillip espalhou para todos que você é a nova namorada dele e que ele a beijou ontem. É verdade?

Eu olhei para frente, constrangida.

- É claro que eu não sou namorada dele, mas em um momento de loucura eu beijei o Phillip... E Jacob viu. – Eu sussurrei, morta de vergonha.

Sasha arregalou os olhos.

- Phillip está com virose gástrica e vai voltar terça-feira. Dê algumas explicações ao Jake caso esta história vazar, porque você sabe como é o temperamento dele.

- Hoje é sexta-feira, não é? Certo, eu tenho algum tempo.

Ela assentiu e nós duas voltamos a prestar atenção na aula. O tempo passou voando e na hora do almoço eu fui para o refeitório com Jordin e Sasha. Nós três conversávamos animadamente, mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar em como fazer o Phillip parar de espalhar aquela história para a cidade inteira. Eu precisava falar alguma coisa.

Quando a aula terminou, fui correndo para La Push, morrendo de vontade de ver o meu amor. Eu estava tão empolgada que eu estava quicando ao invés de correr.

Eu e Jake chegamos ao mesmo tempo e corremos um para o outro. Ah, como era bom abraçá-lo e beijá-lo sem preocupação. Era como ficar o dia inteiro com a pessoa que você mais ama.

- Vamos entrar? – Ele perguntou, com os lábios ainda colados nos meus.

- Hmm... – Foi só o que eu consegui falar. Jacob me carregou para dentro de sua pequena casa e fomos direto para o quarto dele. Eu sentei em sua cama e ele se sentou ao meu lado, me beijando mais uma vez antes de segurar a minha mão. Eu suspirei e abri a boca para começar a falar dos acontecimentos com Phillip, mas Jacob me deitou em sua cama e me beijou ainda mais, tirando a camiseta branca e deixando a mostra o seu peito musculoso que eu nunca deixei de admirar. É claro, era uma ótima hora para _aquilo_, mas eu precisava falar com Jacob.

- Jake, hmm... Espere... – Consegui murmurar sob os seus lábios urgentes.

Ele parou de me beijar e se afastou para olhar nos meus olhos.

- Você não quer?

- É o que eu mais quero, mas eu preciso falar com você antes.

Jacob não entendeu nada, mas esperou para que eu começasse a explicar.

- Bom... – Eu sentei na cama, de modo que eu ficasse frente a frente com ele – Lembra aquele dia que você me viu... beijando o... Phillip?

Seus olhos se encheram de tristeza e fúria e suas mãos começaram a tremer. Eu coloquei minha mão em seu ombro, tentando acalmá-lo. Funcionou um pouco.

- Lembro... O que tem isso?

- É que aconteceu um mal entendido muito grande.

Jake me encarava enquanto colocava a camiseta branca de volta. Fiquei um pouco decepcionada, mas continuei a conversa.

- Então, Phillip acha que eu e ele estamos namorando. É claro que isso não é verdade, eu sou a _sua _namorada, mas para Phillip eu sou a namorada _dele_.

Jacob começou a tremer novamente, os lábios se arreganhando e a fúria tomando o lugar da compreensão. Ele demorou um minuto inteiro para se acalmar.

- Mas o que esse_ idiota_ está pensando? Eu vou dar uma surra nele!!

- Acalme-se, Jake. Phillip está com virose gástrica e só vai voltar para a aula terça-feira. Eu preciso conversar com ele, está certo? Ele precisa entender que não tem nada entre eu e ele!

- Tá...

- Está mais calmo?

Jake assentiu e deu um meio sorriso para mim. Eu sorri de volta e roubei um beijo seu, atirando os meus braços em volta de seu pescoço.

- Era só isso que eu queria falar. Agora, você pode fazer o que quiser comigo. – Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, deixando as minhas intenções claras.

Jacob deu o seu riso baixo e rouco e as suas mãos começaram a passear pelo meu corpo, enquanto os seus lábios quentes e macios se encaixavam nos meus. Ele me deitou na cama e se deitou por cima de mim, sustentando a maior parte de seu peso. Suas mãos passavam da minha barriga para a minha cintura e ele me agarrou com firmeza enquanto eu tentava tirar a camiseta dele. Em um movimento rápido e ágil, Jacob tirou a camiseta e a minha blusa de mangas curtas. Seus lábios passeavam pelo meu colo e roçavam na minha clavícula, com a ponta dos dedos procurando o fecho do meu sutiã. Mas quando ele ia abrir o fecho...

- Jacob! Está ai?

As vozes de Quil e Embry estavam na sala, então eles logo entrariam no quarto. Eu e Jacob colocamos nossas roupas imediatamente e cinco segundos depois Quil e Embry entraram no quarto, sem se importar se estavam invadindo nossa privacidade ou não.

- O que vocês querem?! – Jacob sibilou, olhando feio para os companheiros. O estalo na cabeça de Quil e Embry foi quase audível quando eles entenderam porque estavam incomodando. Quil disfarçou uma risadinha e Embry sorriu.

- Nós só queríamos ver se você estava disponível para a patrulha que vamos fazer esta noite, mas parece que você está ocupado com outra coisa.

- É, caia fora! – Jacob falou, atirando um travesseiro na cabeça de Embry. Os dois rapidamente saíram do quarto, cochichando baixo. Jacob ficou parado por um instante e eu pude ouvir os passos dos dois se afastando. Eu e ele nos olhamos e sorrimos maliciosamente. Jacob me derrubou na cama novamente e me beijou, passando a mão grande e pesada para o fecho da sua calça jeans. Minha respiração ficou irregular imediatamente e ele tirou a camiseta, ficando apenas de cueca em cima de mim. Eu comecei a ofegar e meus dedos se entrelaçaram em seus cabelos enquanto ele abria o zíper da minha calça. Mas, como aquele era o _meu_ dia, o meu celular gritou e nós dois gememos de decepção. Vi o número da minha mãe no visor do celular e atendi imediatamente.

- Alô? – Eu atendi.

- Nessie, são cinco e dez da tarde! Onde você está?!

- Ah, meu Deus! Eu não vi as horas passarem!! Eu já estou indo!

- Você tem dez minutos para chegar em casa!

-Tudo bem. Tchau!

Eu desliguei o celular e Jacob era a decepção em pessoa. Eu o abracei e me vesti rapidamente, me direcionando até a porta.

- Amanhã nós tentamos, tá?

- Claro, claro. – Ele respondeu, desanimado. Antes de me deixar, ele me beijou mais uma vez, com a mão acariciando a minha barriga. Eu senti o desejo transbordando e me livrei dos seus braços antes que eu cedesse à tentação.

- Tchau, eu te amo! – Eu gritei quando estava saindo da casa.

- Eu também!

Corri pela floresta e isso demorou uns sete minutos, mas pelo tempo que fiquei me despedindo de Jacob, eu tinha apenas um minuto e dez segundos. Agora eram nove segundos. Oito, sete, seis...

Cheguei em casa na hora exata e pude ver minha mãe verificando o relógio.

- Desculpa, mãe, é que eu me atrasei um pouco. – Eu arfei, minhas pernas protestando o esforço que fiz correndo feito uma louca.

- Nessie, eu não quero ser chata, mas é sério, você precisa cumprir seus horários!

- Tá...

Quando eu fui subir as escadas, Alice surgiu do nada e veio até mim, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Aquele sorriso metia medo em todos nós.

- Nessie, amanhã eu, você e sua mãe iremos até Olympic e talvez passaremos em Seattle depois. Desmarque qualquer compromisso!

Olhei incrédula para Alice e pude ver minha mãe bufando no sofá, zapeando com o controle pela TV. Alice continuava sorrindo, balançando o minúsculo corpo pra lá e pra cá.

- Alice, eu tenho um compromisso sério amanhã, não posso desmarcar nada.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiada, e minha mãe desligou a TV para olhar para mim. Agradeci mentalmente por meu pai não estar em casa. Aliás, onde ele estava? Minha mãe nunca se desgrudava dele.

- O que você tem de tão importante amanhã? – Alice perguntou.

- Ah, nada! Eu desmarco! – Eu ri, nervosa. Alice se satisfez com a resposta e foi para a sala, sentar ao lado da minha mãe. Eu subi as escadas, a decepção estampada no rosto e me atirei na cama, pegando o celular para ligar para Jacob.

- Alô? – Atendeu uma voz rouca e baixa. Ele devia estar dormindo.

- Oi, amor!

- Nessie! – A empolgação tingiu a sua voz. Sorri imediatamente, embora ele não pudesse ver.

- Não tenho boas notícias, Jake.

- O que houve?

- Não vou conseguir ver você amanhã.

- Mas por quê?

- Por que eu vou estar muito ocupada com Alice e minha mãe amanhã. Se eu desmarcasse, elas iam imaginar coisas, sabe?

- Hmm... Então, nós nos vemos domingo, não é?

- Domingo não vai dar, Jake. Eu preciso falar com o Phillip, lembra?

- Ah, droga. Segunda?

- Pode ser. Vou aparecer por ai logo depois da escola!

- Certo. Eu te amo.

- Eu também. Tchau!

Desliguei o celular e suspirei. Vou ter que esperar até segunda-feira para namorar mais um pouquinho, saco! E eu teria que suportar uma tarde de compras com Alice e minha mãe provavelmente não estava mais animada do que eu, é claro.

Tomei um bom banho e me enrolei na toalha enquanto ligava a TV. Não tinha nenhum programa descente para olhar, mas deixei a TV ligada por costume. Coloquei uma roupa e desisti da televisão. Desliguei-a e coloquei um CD do Paramore no rádio que Alice me dera e fiquei ouvindo as músicas. Mas que saco, ficar de castigo é uma droga! Não tem nada para fazer, nenhuma lição de casa para ocupar o tempo e nenhuma prova para estudar. Eu costumava comemorar por isso, mas aquele dia estava insuportavelmente monótono.

Ouve uma batida brusca na porta e eu murmurei um "Entre". Era Emmett. Eu não o tinha visto o dia todo e era bom ver o tio mais engraçado da casa. Abri um sorriso involuntário e Emmett veio bagunçar meu cabelo.

- Trago boas novas: Sua mãe abriu uma exceção para o castigo e deixou eu levar você para ter algumas aulas de direção. Aceita?

O senhor ouviu minhas preces, aleluia, irmãos!

- É claro que sim! Deixe-me colocar umas botas e um casaco que está tudo certo!

Me vesti adequadamente e desci correndo as escadas, puxando Emmett pelo braço.

- Ei, Bella, nós já voltamos! – Emmett gritou quando estávamos saindo porta afora.

- Vou ficar esperando! – Ela riu de longe.

Entramos no meu jeep e ele dirigiu até a mesma estradinha de terra que tínhamos treinado algumas semanas antes. Emmett estava com medo que eu estragasse a pintura do jeep caso eu dirigisse mal e fazia piadas com isso.

Passamos o resto da noite inteira dirigindo pra lá e pra cá e eram quase nove horas quando meu pai apareceu por lá e sorriu para mim. Suspirei de alívio que ele não estivesse bravo por eu ter furado o castigo. Mas foi minha mãe quem autorizou então ele não poderia brigar comigo.

Voltamos para casa um pouco tarde demais. Minha mãe deu um cutucão em Emmett e ele riu feito uma hiena. Dei boa noite a todos e subi para o meu quarto p0ara trocar de roupa imediatamente e me jogar na cama.

Quando meus olhos estavam vagando para a inconsciência, meu celular anunciou uma mensagem.

* * *

Mensagem 1

De: Jacob Black

Durma com os anjos.

Eu te amo.

* * *

Depois disso, os meus olhos se fecharam e um sorriso fraco se abriu no meu rosto, empurrando-me para os mais belos sonhos.

* * *

**Oh, droga!**

**Meu olho está doendo muito! Acordei hoje de manhã com um saco de berinjela embaixo do olho e enfim, eu estou com tersol! Pra quem não sabe, tersol é aquela bola de beisebol que aparece embaixo do olho e lateja até o seu olho cair. O meu está a ponto de se suicidar...**

**Deixando as lamentações de lado (é sério, meu olho está pulando aqui) queria agradecer a todos vocês pelas reviews maravilhosas que vocês deixaram! Mto obrigada!**

**Continuem deixando suas reviews, pooor favor!!**

**Shika Luka 3**


	7. Passeio

**Passeio**

- Nessie, acorda!!

Alice me chacoalhava e eu me recusava a acordar. Não se pode mais dormir nessa casa?

- Ah, Alice, vai se catar!! – Eu bufei, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro.

- Tudo bem, eu vou dizer à Bella para aumentar o seu castigo, que tal? – Ela ameaçou, com um sorriso de vitória indisfarçado no seu rosto.

Eu empurrei as cobertas e sai marchando rumo ao meu guarda-roupa. Quando abri as portas, Alice sacudiu a cabeça em um sinal negativo.

- Tá ai um motivo para sairmos hoje! Você não tem quase nada para vestir, pelo amor de Deus, Nessie!

- Ah, é claro, eu não ando por aí com um vestido de cashmere rosa e uma bolsa "Dolce & Gabbana" a tira colo, não é mesmo? – Eu ironizei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- É, é isso mesmo. – Ela riu, me dando um beijo na bochecha e saindo do meu quarto em passos leves. Por mais que Alice enchesse o saco, ela era a vampira mais querida do mundo. E eu amava muito ela.

Coloquei uma roupa mais "arrumadinha", senão Alice teria um chilique e desci as escadas correndo. Minha mãe esperava ao pé da escada e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Então, vamos para a sessão de tortura? – Minha mãe cochichou enquanto Alice tirava seu Porsche da garagem.

- Eu ouvi isso! – Alice falou da garagem.

Nós duas rimos e saímos da casa. Alice foi à maior parte do tempo falando sem parar e nós apenas assentíamos e dávamos palpite em alguma coisa.

A tarde foi realmente de tortura. Passamos em todos os shoppings que tinha em Olympic e reviramos Seattle inteira atrás de "roupas interessantes e calçados que combinassem", segundo Alice.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, eu não agüento mais! Podemos ir para casa?! Estamos desde as dez horas da manhã na rua e agora são seis horas da tarde, Alice! – Minha mãe reclamou, cutucando o braço de Alice enquanto ela colocava um vestido de seda preto na minha frente.

- Eu concordo com a minha mãe. – Eu murmurei, pedindo que um meteoro destruísse o shopping.

- Vocês não sabem de nada, mas nós podemos ir embora, sim. Já consegui comprar a metade do guarda roupa de Nessie e algumas coisinhas básicas para você, Bella.

Eu murmurei um "Aleluia" e as duas riram. Eu estava esgotada e dormi na volta para casa, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro da minha mãe. Acordei com um beijo que minha mãe deu em minha testa e sai de dentro do carro, totalmente grogue. Assim que entrei em meu quarto,me joguei na cama e dormi profundamente.

Eram dez horas da noite quando acordei. Soltei um bocejo e fui tomar um banho para aliviar o sono. Legal, agora eu só conseguiria pegar no sono lá pelas quatro horas da manhã.

- Ah, mas que droga, deixei meu celular desligado! – Eu disse para mim mesma, correndo para a minha bolsa e ligando o celular imediatamente. Tinham quatro ligações perdidas. Quando fui ver de quem era, o celular pulou na minha mão e pude ver no visor que era Sasha me ligando.

- Alô?

- Nessie?

- Sou eu, Sasha.

- Eu estou tentando te ligar desde de manhã!Onde você estava?

- Eu estava em Olympic e depois fui a Seattle.

- Tudo bem, eu e mais uma galera aqui vamos a uma festa em Port Angeles. Você quer vir com a gente?

- Acho que não vai dar... Estou de castigo.

- Tenta conversar com os seus pais.

- Tá, eu vou tentar. Daqui uns cinco minutos eu te ligo.

- Combinado. Tchau!

- Tchau.

Desliguei o celular e desci as escadas, pensando em como iria convencer meus pais a me deixarem ir a uma festa a esta hora da noite. Mas não custava tentar.

Quando desci para a sala, estavam todos espalhados pela sala. Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper conversavam animadamente sobre algum leão da montanha branco, Alice estava organizando algumas rosas brancas enquanto conversava com Esme, e Carlisle estava lendo um grosso manual de medicina. Deixei para olhar meus pais por último. Minha mãe e meu pai conversavam baixo, então me aproximei devagar e sentei ao lado da minha mãe.

- Oii, gente bonita! Tudo bem?

Minha mãe ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou pra mim.

- Tudo... O que você quer?

Arregalei os olhos teatralmente e fingi uma cena dramática. Meu pai riu ao assistir aquilo tudo.

- Eu preciso querer alguma coisa para vir cumprimentar meus próprios pais? Precisamos rever os nossos conceitos, mãe!

Meus pais riram e enquanto eu procurava as palavras certas a serem ditas, meu pai se antecipou e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Não, Nessie.

- Mas por que, pai?! Eu estou sofrendo muito!! Não agüento mais ficar de castigo!

Minha mãe falou mentalmente com meu pai e ele explicou a história toda. Eu suspirei e cruzei os braços enquanto esperava pela sentença final.

- Definitivamente, não. – Minha mãe murmurou para mim.

Revirei os olhos e corri até Alice.

- Alice, minha queridaa!! Que tal fazermos um passeio de compras sexta-feira que vem?

Alice olhou com desconfiança para mim, mas depois abriu um sorriso enorme e me apertou em um abraço.

- Tudo bem, mas por que tudo isso?

- Você só tem que fazer uma coisinha para mim . – Eu sussurrei, enquanto a puxava para mais longe.

Pelo canto do olho, vi meu pai revirar os olhos e se levantar para vir até mim e Alice.

- Nessie, você só está de castigo desde ontem! Nem a carinha de triste da Alice vai convencer eu e sua mãe a mudarmos de idéia. Era para o seu castigo ser bem pior, então agradeça Alice por isso.

Alice riu e eu ri junto. Abracei a minha baixinha e dei mil beijos em sua bochecha.

- Ah, eu sei disso. É porque Alice me ama, sabe? Por isso ela me defende.

Só reparei que estavam todos prestando atenção naquela confusão quando começaram a rir. Não resisti e cai na risada junto com eles. Era bom rir junto com a minha família. Acalmava os ânimos.

Ainda abraçada em Alice, soltei um suspiro e revirei os olhos para meu pai.

- Tudo bem, eu desisto. Mas eu pretendo atacar mais vezes!

- Ah, vamos estar preparados para o ataque, com certeza. – Minha mãe brincou, e pude notar que estava ao meu lado, colocando o braço envolta de mim e Alice.

Eu subi as escadas para ligar para Sasha e avisar que não iria à festa. Estava tudo bem, eu ficaria legal aqui mesmo, em casa.

Depois de ligar para Sasha, desci novamente para a sala e rimos juntos novamente, cada um falando mais bobagem que o outro. Estava ficando tarde e minha mãe e meu pai estavam indo para o chalé. Emmett trocou um rápido olhar com Rosalie e lançou uma das suas piadinhas.

- Não se esqueçam de voltar, está bem? A filha de vocês merece atenção!!

Todos explodiram em gargalhadas e eu dei um cutucão em Emmett. Ele olhou pra mim e começou a rir mais ainda.

- Não me envolva nessa confusão, Emmett. Meu pai e minha mãe tinham que voltar às sete horas da manhã para me atender antigamente. Deixe eles "dormirem" mais tarde, agora que podem. – Eu lancei a minha piadinha. Minha mãe queria enfiar a cara no chão e todos gargalhavam como loucos e Esme teve que cobrir o rosto com as mãos, pois não conseguia parar de rir.

Fui dormir lá pelas cinco horas da manhã. Mais ou menos como eu previ. O sono chegou lentamente e acordei extremamente tarde no domingo. É claro que eu não havia esquecido o meu compromisso.

- Mãe, eu preciso fazer uma coisa muito importante agora à tarde, então eu posso voltar às seis? – Eu perguntei enquanto saia de casa para caçar com Jasper e Alice. Fazia algum tempo que eu não me alimentava adequadamente, então parecia que minha garganta iria pegar fogo.

- Depende. O que você vai fazer?

- São problemas _muito_ pessoais que envolvem o meu relacionamento com Jacob... E com um humano irritante, desprezível e vulgar.

Minha mãe estreitou os olhos e cruzou os braços. Ela estava pensando em uma resposta.

- O humano por um acaso é Phillip Mark?

Engoli em seco e encarei minha mãe. Eu iria matar a Alice; disso eu tinha certeza!

- Hmm... Sim. Alice contou para você, não é?

- Digamos que sim. Fiquei um pouco decepcionada, Nessie, mas não quis comentar nada com você.

Eu fiquei sem resposta e apenas sacudi a cabeça, concordando.

- Bom, eu volto mais tarde, pode ser?

- Pode.

Eu saí correndo para alcançar Alice e Jasper, que já estavam do outro lado do rio. Atirei um beijo para minha mãe e logo já estava do lado de Jasper, que piscou pra mim. Eu retribui com um sorriso.

- Alice, precisamos ter uma conversa muito séria depois! – Eu falei, quando fiquei ao lado dela.

- Ah, eu sei. Eu vi isso, sabe? Me desculpe por ter comentado isso com a sua mãe, Nessie; eu estava preocupada!

Tentei ficar com raiva dela, mas ao consegui. Um sorriso involuntário surgiu no meu rosto e Alice deu um beijo em minha bochecha.

Enquanto eu sugava o sangue de um cervo fedorento, pensei nas possibilidades de um tapa na cara do Phillip. Seria muito forte?Acho que não, então eu estava disposta a desabafar e estapear a cara daquele sujeito.

Depois da caçada, Alice e Jasper voltaram para casa, mas eu avisei que iria até a cidade resolver alguns "problemas". Peguei o meu jeep (eu já estava apta para dirigir, mas Emmett pensava o contrário) e fui até a casa dos Mark, tirar satisfação.

Cheguei em frente à casa e desci do jeep, decidida a caminhar até aporta e apertar a campainha. E foi isso que eu fiz.

Fui recebida por um Phillip feliz e sorridente, que eu imediatamente dei um tapa na cara.

* * *

**Pessoas!**

**Desculpem pela demora, o meu PC pifou e eu estou usando computador alheio para escrever os próximos chapters (viram como eu sou responsável com a fic?).**

**O meu olho já curou, ainda bem! E eu queria pedir, POR FAVOR, que vocês deixassem uma mísera review para os chapters que vcs lêem! Eu preciso de motivação, sabe?**

**E aviso que vai ter pancadaria no próximo chapter! ****Ohh, god, i'm bad! .**

**Bjinhus**

**Shika Luka :DD**


	8. Teimosia

**Teimosia e amor**

- Você é louca?! – Phillip gritou, passando a mão na bochecha vermelha e inchada.

- Louco é você!! Quem mandou você dizer para a cidade inteira que eu sou sua namorada?!

Phillip entrou para dentro de sua casa e eu o segui, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Não havia ninguém na casa, pois os pais de Phillip trabalhavam na "Mark's Olympic", uma loja que eles compraram dois anos atrás da família Newton. O garoto, Mike Newton, foi colega da minha mãe no ensino médio.

- Você tem sorte por eu não chamar Jacob para te arrebentar! Eu mal podia esperar para ver o que ele iria fazer com você!! – Eu gritei, furiosa.

- Pode parar por aí, Renesmee! Você mesma me beijou!! – Ele gritou, mais alto que eu, e se sentou no enorme sofá marrom da sala.

Eu contei até dez mentalmente para me controlar e não fazer besteiras.

- Beijar não quer dizer necessariamente namorar, Phillip. Eu só te usei. – Eu disse, deixando a minha voz calma e baixa, para torná-la mais ameaçadora (tática aprendida com o meu pai).

Phillip ficou roxo de raiva e soltou as palavras em um jato.

- Você só "me usou"?! É isso?? Então se prepara que eu vou jogar o seu nome na lama, Renesmee! Você vai se arrepender de ter feito isso!!

Eu me aproximei mais dele, dessa vez cara a cara, e o puxei pela gola da camisa.

- Se você fizer isso, vai se arrepender do dia em que nasceu.

Ele engoliu em seco audívelmente , mas recompôs a expressão furiosa.

- Sempre achei que os Cullen não prestavam, mas agora eu tenho certeza.

Não agüentei. Ninguém fala da minha família desse jeito! Nem um parasita humano como o Phillip. Eu o empurrei e desta vez lhe dei um soco no nariz, e ouvi o osso estalando e o nariz imediatamente sangrando. Tranquei a respiração. O sangue humano exercia uma atração muito forte sobre mim, mas era uma coisa que eu conseguia controlar muito bem.

Phillip ficou paralisado, com a mão estancando o sangue que descia do nariz. Ele apertou os olhos com dor e raiva.

- Bom – Eu falei, me aproximando novamente – Agora você entendeu o recado. Mas, se acontecer de novo, não vai ser _comigo_ que você irá falar. Será com o Jacob. E, a propósito, você não deveria estar com virose gástrica?

Phillip não respondeu. É claro que era mais uma de suas mentiras para matar aula. Mas aquilo não me interessava. Me direcionei até a porta e sai para a calçada, entrando rapidamente no meu jeep e me preparando para ligá-lo. Mas ouvi os passos pesados de Phillip vindo em minha direção.

- O que você q...

Phillip me pegou pelo braço e me tirou de dentro do jeep, ao mesmo tempo em que me beijava furiosamente. Os seus lábios urgentes esmagaram os meus e eu imediatamente pensei em afastá-lo. Mas ele beijava tão bem! Os meus braços hesitavam, e eu não sabia se o agarrava para mais perto ou o empurrava bruscamente. A sua língua contornava os meus lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos passeavam em minhas coxas e subiam pelas minhas costas. Phillip separou os lábios e nossas línguas dançavam em um ritmo rápido e bom, mas os meus braços continuavam sem ação. Ele foi mais longe e uma mão que afagava a minha coxa passou para a minha nuca e para os meus cabelos, e os dedos se entrelaçaram em meus cachos.

Phillip passou os lábios para o meu pescoço e murmurou sob a minha pele:

- Você não sente falta do meu beijo? Nem um pouco?

Não consegui responder. Ele aproveitou o meu silêncio e passou os lábios mais uma vez para a minha boca, fazendo movimentos circulares com a língua. Meu Deus, ele beija bem pra caramba!

- Sai, Phillip! – Eu consegui falar, arquejando, e imediatamente o afastei de mim.

Ele me olhou com uma expressão vitoriosa e eu virei o rosto. "Não caia na armadilha dele. Não caia!! Pense em Jacob, Nessie" eu pensei comigo mesma.

- E então? Ao invés de brigarmos,o que você acha de entrar e conversar com mais calma, no meu quarto?

- É claro que não, idiota! Eu tenho um namorado dez vezes melhor que você!

- Ah, é claro, um namorado que não sabe beijar como eu beijo. – Ele sorriu maliciosamente, convencido de que estava certo. E o pior é que estava.

Não deixei que Phillip percebesse a minha expressão e subi no jeep, sem falar mais nada. Ele deu um risinho cínico, que me deixou com raiva novamente.

- Quem cala consente. - Ele sussurrou, enquanto eu arrancava com o jeep e dirigia o mais rápido possível.

Fui até a casa de Jacob e para a minha infelicidade ele não estava. Billy disse que ele e a matilha estavam fazendo uma inspeção pelo perímetro de La Push, e só pretendiam voltar durante a madrugada. Eu teria que passar o dia olhando para o teto.

Enquanto dirigia de volta para casa, tive o vislumbre de um lobo cinza claro correndo ao longe. Não tive certeza se era Leah, mas não parei para conferir. Eu realmente esperava que as coisas melhorassem entre nós desde que eu e ela conversamos sobre a minha volta com Jacob. Mas eu não podia esperar nada de Leah.

Entrei em casa e sentei no sofá, murmurando um "oi" para Rosalie e Esme, que foram as que eu vi primeiro. Rose veio se sentar ao meu lado enquanto Esme organizava alguns livros. Ela e sua mania de organização.

Deitei no sofá e encostei a cabeça nas pernas de Rosalie, enquanto ela afagava meus cachos rebeldes que estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo mal feito.

- E então? – Ela perguntou.

- E então o quê?

- O que você fez agora à tarde?

- Nada de importante – Eu dei de ombros enquanto ela retirava o elástico dos meus cabelos e esticava os cachos.

- Hmmm...

Ficamos um minuto em silêncio e então eu falei.

- Porque você é sempre assim?

Ela pareceu despertar dos seus devaneios e senti que ela sacudia um pouco a cabeça.

- Assim como?

- Ah, sei lá, sempre tão... misteriosa... quieta.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Deve ser o meu jeito.

- Mas aposto que você não é assim com o Emmett. - Eu ri, dirigindo uma de minhas piadinhas a ela. Minha mãe merecia uma vingança. Ultimamente, Rose e Emmett estavam me chamando de "A perigosa". Até Esme e Carlisle já foram alvo de minhas piadas.

- Vai começar com os ataques, perigosa? – Ela riu comigo.

Eu revirei os olhos.

-Não, não.

Rosalie sempre foi um pouco quieta. Minha mãe contou que ela cuidou muito dela quando estava grávida de mim e que meu pai e Alice estavam a ponto de fazê-la em picadinhos. Não entendi o porquê disso.

Mais tarde, Jordin me ligou para avisar que teria um luau na praia de La Push, na quinta-feira. Eu disse que veria as possibilidades e depois avisaria se iria ou não. Foi divertido ver como ele se atrapalhava ao falar de Jacob: "E se você quiser, é claro... mas não é obrigada... hmm... você pode levar um amigo ou aquele seu... namorado." Me segurei para não rir ao telefone. Jordin parecia um ratinho quando ficava ao lado de Jacob. Ele era magro e alto e com um cabelo castanho escuro repartido para o lado. Ele não conseguiu namorar nenhuma garota desde que a gente se conhece.

Fui cedo para a cama. Não entendi o porquê, se acordei tarde agora de manhã. Devem ser os nervos. Teria aula no próximo dia e eu precisava acordar cedo. Não consegui falar com Jacob agora à tarde e minha "conversa" com Phillip foi terrível. Exceto uma parte, eu confesso. Ahh, isso está me matando! Tenho a horrível de sensação de estar traindo Jacob, de estar enfiando um punhal nas suas costas. Mas eu não consigo resistir aos beijos de Phillip. São tão bons!

Adormeci com estes terríveis pensamentos, no qual eu mergulharia em uma maré de pesadelos e sonhos.

--------

O dia seguinte estava frio e chuvoso. Tive que colocar um casaco pesado para sair de casa. Jordin quicava de ansiedade, esperando por mim na entrada da escola. Ele não parava de falar, e eu apenas assentia quando era preciso. Eu ouvi somente uma parte da tagarelice.

-... e vai ser muito divertido, Nessie. Você vai ver! Nós vamos fazer uma fogueira e surfar se o tempo estiver melhor. Louize vai trazer o violão dela e vamos todos na van da Sasha. Cara, eu mal posso esperar por esse luau!

Eu tagarelava mentalmente. "Quem é Louize? Eu conheço? E violão? Eu odeio cantoria! Surfar? Esses garotos mal sabem nadar no raso! E a van da Sasha vai ficar abarrotada de gente!"

Eu ainda não tinha falado com Jacob sobre esse luau. Se ele não fosse, não teria graça. Mais tarde eu iria até La Push para falar com ele e _talvez_ convidar os rapazes da matilha. Seria divertido vê-los em contraste com os garotos da escola.

No almoço, Phillip passou por mim no corredor e deu uma piscadela, sorrindo maliciosamente. Eu fechei a cara e segui para o refeitório junto com Sasha.

- Você viu? Phillip voltou mais cedo para a escola. Pensei que ele só voltasse amanhã. - Sasha murmurou enquanto sentávamos em nossa mesa.

- É só mais uma das mentiras dele. – Eu murmurei, enquanto abria uma garrafa de refrigerante e brincava com a tampinha.

-Ah. – Sasha sussurrou, sem falar mais nada.

Depois do colégio, corri para La Push e encontrei Jacob em casa. Nos abraçamos e entramos dentro de seu quarto. Infelizmente, Billy estava em casa.

- Então – ele começou – Vai ficar complicado, não é? – Jacob falou, olhando sugestivamente para Billy, que passava para ir à cozinha.

- Hmm... É. E na minha casa não dá _mesmo_, porque com toda aquela super audição na nossa volta.... – Eu ri com a possibilidade. Jacob riu também e fechou os braços em minha cintura.

- Mas podemos começar com o aquecimento. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, com a voz rouca e baixa. Ele foi até a porta e a trancou por dentro, caso Billy resolvesse aparecer de repente.

- É mesmo? Eu vou adorar. – Eu sorri e o beijei fervorosamente. Nos sentamos em sua cama e ele tirou a camisa.

- _Só_ o aquecimento, Jake. – Eu o relembrei, sorrindo torto para ele.

- Claro, claro. – Ele riu e voltou a tomar os meus lábios nos seus.

Continuamos a nos beijar. Sua língua invadia minha boca e sua mão pesada percorria as minhas costas. Os seus dedos faziam desenhos nas minhas costelas e seus dentes mordiscavam delicadamente os meus lábios. "Dez a zero para o Jake" eu pensei, contendo o riso.

-O aquecimento inclui isso? – Jacob sussurrou, abrindo os botões da minha blusa.

- É claro...- Eu sussurrei, não falando mais nada. Minha respiração ficou irregular e minhas mãos puxavam o seu rosto para mais perto de mim, enquanto ele abria o último botão da minha blusa de mangas curtas. Ele jogou minha blusa para algum lugar do quarto e eu ri da sua ansiedade.

- A pressa é inimiga da perfeição,Jake...- Eu arfei, enquanto ele passava os lábios para o meu pescoço e as mãos para a minha barriga. Ele riu e o som fez o meu pescoço tremer. Deixei que suas mãos explorassem meu corpo e percorressem minha coxa, enquanto a respiração dele estava alta e irregular, como a minha, e seus longos dedos foram de encontro ao fecho do meu sutiã. Ele me olhou nos olhos e eu assenti, deixando que o meu sutiã fosse aberto. Jacob suspirou ao ver os meus seios nus e massageou cada um antes de dar um beijo em cada mamilo. Eu dei um gemido baixo e agarrei os seus cabelos, enquanto a sua boca descia até a minha barriga, deixando um rastro quente e molhado.

- Nessie...- ele arfou, enquanto ele abria o zíper da minha calça jeans. Como um movimento instantâneo, eu paralisei sua mão e o olhei seriamente.

- O que foi?

- Jake, nós combinamos!

- Você não quer, não é? – Ele me perguntou, a decepção tingindo seu rosto.

- Hmm...- eu hesitei – é que eu queria que fosse alguma coisa especial. Que não fosse em um dia qualquer,com Billy sentado na sala.

- Ah. – Ele murmurou. Jacob me olhou por um instante e me deu um beijo inesperado. Foi melhor ainda. O seu peito nu roçava contra os meus seios e Jacob nos sentou na cama, comigo em seu colo. Os nossos lábios se separaram por um instante e eu estiquei o braço para alcançar o meu sutiã. Jacob gemeu quando eu escondi meus seios atrás do tecido e eu ri,alcançando também a minha blusa e fechando os botões em um movimento rápido.

- Assim está melhor. – Eu murmurei, ajeitando as dobras da minha blusa.

- Discordo totalmente. – Jake falou, fazendo um biquinho.

Eu ri novamente e olhei para o criado-mudo ao lado da cama, onde tinha uma foto minha. Aquela foto havia sido tirada semanas antes da nossa briga. Eu sorri.

- Ei, quem é aquela garota da foto? – Eu brinquei, apontando para o porta-retrato.

Jacob olhou para a foto e sorriu também.

- Essa garota aqui – ele pegou a foto na mão – é a garota mais importante do meu mundo. A garota que me conecta com a realidade e que me faz amá-la com o tipo mais profundo de amor.

Eu o abracei e o beijei apaixonadamente, jogando nossos corpos contra a cama. Na mesma hora, me lembrei de falar com Jacob sobre o luau.

- Ah, Jake, quinta-feira terá um luau na praia e alguns amigos me convidaram. Sasha e Jordin estão convidando você também. Quer ir?

- Quinta-feira eu tenho que fazer patrulha com Seth. Mas você pode ir na minha frente e eu chego depois.- Ele sorriu.

- Ótimo.

Nós sorrimos um para o outro e viramos à tarde no seu quarto, trocando carícias e beijos apaixonados.

* * *

**Oii, gente ^^**

** Tenho uma reclamação muito grave para fazer: REVIEWS! Será que eu terei que fazer greve, hein? Sem reviews ñ tem chapter, vcs sabem. E olhem q eu tenho mais dois capítulos prontos!**

** E mais uma coisa: Passarei a responder as reviews aqui no final. **

** ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Caara, desculpe pela pancadaria ser tããão fraquinha (no caso, um soco e um tapa da Nessie .). Quando eu fui escrever essa chapter, eu tinha colocado o Jake batendo no Phillip até as tripas saírem pra fora, mas ficou ruim demais =P Continua mandando reviews! *-----***

** SophiaCullenBlack: Adora as tuas reviews! Vc agüentou a minha fic inteira ahshahshahs Q bom q vc gostou do tapa na cara do humano. Acho q eu me superei ahshahsha. Obrigadinha!**


	9. Boa noite, Cinderela

** Boa noite, Cinderela**

A quinta-feira chegou rápido. Os preparativos para o luau já estavam sendo organizados e ouvi dizer que uma galera de Seattle vai estar por lá também. De repente, me senti um pouco animada, afinal, as semanas estavam sendo tão monótonas e chatas que o tempo se arrastava para mim.

No almoço, Jordin e Sasha me convidaram para se sentar com os veteranos e eu fui. A conversa com eles era animada e por incrível que pareça eu era uma participante ativa. Finalmente, descobri quem era Louize. Ela era uma das veteranas e estava sempre com o seu violão em festinhas e luais que aconteciam por perto e ela até que era bacana, mas era esnobe demais. "Meu violão, minha música, tenho uma voz incrível" e outras coisinhas que ela falava.

- Ei, Nessie! Não vai esquecer: sete horas, na praia de La Push! – Sasha me lembrou enquanto entrava na sua van para ir embora.

- Claro. – Eu falei, sorrindo para ela. Entrei no meu jeep e coloquei a chave na ignição. Alguma coisa fez barulho embaixo de mim e eu me levantei do banco para olhar. Era um papelzinho dobrado e amassado, com o meu nome na frente. Desdobrei e li o que estava escrito:

"_Essa noite, eu serei o seu príncipe e você a minha Cinderela."_

A minha expressão se tornou frustrada e eu rasguei o papelzinho. Phillip ainda acreditava que tinha alguma chance? Eu não acredito! Ele só podia estar brincando.

Meu humor mudou totalmente e dirigi emburrada até em casa. Minha mãe ergueu a sobrancelha ao ver minha expressão quando entrei em casa. Meu pai bufou e virou a cara. Que droga, esqueci de esconder meus pensamentos!

- Pai, se não se importa, eu gostaria que você não ficasse lendo meus pensamentos. – Eu comentei enquanto subia a escada.

- Você sabe que isso é uma coisa instantânea e na qual você não devia esconder de mim. Estou pensando seriamente se você ainda vai nesse luau.

- Como é?! – Eu falei, parando no último lance da escada. Desci os degraus em um átimo e me postei na sua frente. – Você não pode me proibir de ir a um luau inocente só por causa de um humano imbecil!

- Ah... – Minha mãe murmurou, entendendo a conversa quando eu disse "humano imbecil".

- Nessie... - Meu pai tentou argumentar.

** - **Eu sou a única garota do mundo cujo pai pode ler os pensamentos. - Eu murmurei, subindo a escada e batendo a porta do meu quarto.

** -------------**

Eram seis horas da tarde. Sasha não parou de me ligar à tarde inteira, me lembrando de trazer algumas latas de refrigerantes. Eu cansei de dizer a ela: "Certo, os refrigerantes estão gelados, o luau será às sete horas, cantaremos até nossas gargantas incharem e vamos virar a noite até desmaiarmos na areia."

Demorei a convencer minha mãe a deixar eu dormir na praia, na barraca. Ela não estava nem um pouco satisfeita com o fato de Phillip estar presente e eu dormir fora. Algumas vezes, eu murmurava: "Minha infância durou um segundo, mãe. Eu preciso me divertir um pouco." Nessas horas, ela cruzava os braços e bufava para mim.

O celular tocou e vi o número de Sasha no visor do celular. Eu bufei e atendi.

- O que foi, Sasha?

- Vou estar ai em cinco minutos.

- Eu vou no meu jeep, esqueceu?

- Ah, é mesmo. Mas você tem certeza que não quer vir na van, com a gente?

- Não, vai estar muito cheia!

- Ah, vem com a gente!

- Sasha, eu-

- Nessie...Por favor...- Ela me interrompeu,com a voz chorosa.

- Argh!! Você parece a Alice!

- Hmm... Quem é Alice?

- Ah, nada. – Sasha não conhecia minha família inteira. Só minha mãe e meu pai.

- Vem, Nessie!

- Aaah, tá bom!

- Oba! Como eu disse, vou estar ai em-

- Cinco minutos! –Eu disse, rindo ao completar sua frase.

- É isso. Tchau!

-Tchau!

Desliguei o celular e fui arrumar minhas coisas. Sasha era conhecida pela sua antecipação, então era melhor que minha bolsa estivesse pronta. Não demorou muito e logo eu já estava dentro da van e depois nas areias da praia de La Push, com os pés descalços e o vento soprando de leve no rosto. O clima estava bom, nem muito quente nem frio demais. Os garotos buscaram lenha perto das pedras e as meninas estavam arrumando as barracas, ou melhor, tentando.

Ajudei Sasha a retirar a comida da sacola e organizá-las em um espaço apropriado. Ouvimos os garotos rindo ao longe e uma risada se destacou entre as outras. Virei um pouco à cabeça para espiar e vi Phillip carregando uma grande quantia de lenha nos braços acompanhado de alguns garotos populares. Assim que ele me viu, abriu um sorriso malicioso e deu uma piscadela para mim. Eu bufei de raiva e virei o rosto. Sasha olhou na minha direção e entendeu a minha raiva.

- A noite podia ser um pouco mais agradável sem ele. – Ela murmurou.

- Concordo. Ainda bem que o Jake vai estar aqui mais tarde.

Sasha riu.

- Vocês são perfeitos juntos, Nessie. Não faça nenhuma besteira, ouviu?

Eu assenti e suspirei.

- Você não tem noção de como eu sou apaixonada por ele.

Ela sorriu e foi até as garotas que precisavam de ajuda com as barracas. Jordin foi até o meu lado e nós nos sentamos em um tronco de árvore que tinha por perto.

- Então, o seu...hmm... o Jacob vem? – Ele disse, gaguejando. Pude ver que ele tinha uma forte esperança que Jacob não viesse. Eu reprimi um riso.

- Ele vem, sim. Só que vai chegar um pouco mais tarde, por causa de alguns compromissos que ele tinha.

- Ah...- Jordin murmurou, totalmente decepcionado. Eu aproveitei seu silêncio e mudei de assunto.

- Está cheio de garotas por aqui, Jordin. Por que você não aproveita e tenta dar uma fisgada em uma delas, hein? –Eu sorri, dando um cutucão em seu braço.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Nenhuma delas presta atenção em mim, você sabe. Mas as garotas daqui são tão patricinhas e exibidas... Exceto uma. – Jordin falou, olhando nos meus olhos.

Eu fiquei pouco a vontade e me afastei um pouco dele, ficando na outra ponta do tronco.

- Jordin, eu não queria que fosse assim. Eu gosto muito de ser sua _amiga_, e é bom o jeito que está.

Jordin suspirou, derrotado.

- Tudo bem.

Na mesma hora, Sasha me chamou e eu agradeci por isso. O clima estava ficando um pouco pesado entre mim e Jordin e a nossa amizade era muito boa para ser estragada.

Mais tarde, as barracas estavam todas prontas e estavam todos presentes. Sasha e uma garota, que eu me lembre o nome era Debby, distribuíam os sanduíches e os refrigerantes. Eu não estava muito à vontade, porque Jacob estava demorando muito. Aquela menina do violão, Louize, tocava músicas no violão enquanto todos acompanhavam e cantavam os refrões.

Eu estava quase ligando para Jacob quando o celular vibrou no bolso do meu casaco. Vi o número de Jacob no retrovisor e suspirei de alívio.

- Nessie?

- Jake! Onde você está?!

- Desculpe,aconteceram alguns problemas por aqui...

- Que problemas?- Eu perguntei, preocupada.

- Embry se feriu enquanto corria e...Ah, fique calma, ele está bem. Mas vou ter que chegar um pouco mais tarde por ai.

- Ahhh, Jake.

- Calma, eu vou estar por ai lá pelas duas horas.

- Duas horas?! - Eu perguntei,alto demais. Algumas pessoas olharam para mim. – Não pode vir mais cedo?- Eu disse, diminuindo o tom de voz.

- Não posso, Nessie. Desculpe.

- Hoje eu iria abrir algumas exceções, já que você iria dormir comigo na barraca. Mas pelo visto, eu vou estar no sétimo sono até você chegar aqui. – Argumentei, tentando fazer com que ele pudesse vir um pouco mais cedo.

Ouvi ele gemer de decepção.

- Não vai dar mesmo... Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Eu te amo.

- Eu também, Nessie. Tchau.

Eu desliguei o celular e suspirei de decepção. Jake não estaria aqui comigo e eu só o veria quando eu acordasse. Saco!

- Quer um gole de refrigerante?

Eu reconheci a voz imediatamente e me virei para olhar na cara do cretino. Phillip sorria cinicamente, enquanto segurava uma lata de refri.

- Não. – Respondi, seca.

- Tudo bem – ele deu de ombros – vou deixar aqui caso você fique com sede.

Eu não respondi e ele deixou a lata do meu lado, se afastando para o outro lado da praia. Na verdade, eu estava com muita sede e não queria aceitar na frente dele. Tomei um grande gole do refrigerante e larguei a lata no mesmo lugar. Não resisti e tomei a lata inteira. Me levantei e fui sentar ao lado de Sasha, na roda da fogueira, mas segundos depois senti um sono insuportável e meus olhos pareciam que iriam desabar a qualquer momento.

- Sasha, eu não estou me sentindo muito bem...- Eu murmurei, grogue.

- O que houve? – Ela perguntou, preocupada.

- Eu vou dormir um pouco na barraca...

- Eu levo você!

- Não, pode deixar.

Meu corpo pesava duas toneladas enquanto eu me arrastava até a minha barraca. Assim que fechei o zíper da portinha, desabei no meio dos lençóis e meus olhos vagaram para a inconsciência. Não tive tempo para pensar em mais nada.

* * *

Acordei em uma barraca estranha. Não era a minha barraca, e eu estava sem as minhas botas e sem meu casaco. Estranho, eu não lembrava de tê-los tirado antes de dormir. Saltei em um pulo e olhei em volta. Mochilas, roupas de homem e um potinho esquisito. Cheguei mais perto e li no rótulo "Remédio calmante Boa Noite Cinderela". Grunhi de raiva e marchei para fora da barraca.

- Seu monstro!! – Eu gritei, voando no pescoço de Phillip, que estava sentado tranqüilamente na roda de bancos em volta do que restou da fogueira, conversando com alguns garotos.

- Pára!! Alguém segura essa maluca!!- Ele gritou, enquanto eu o estapeava na cara e nos braços. Quatro garotos seguraram os meus braços e eu fiquei imobilizada, sem conseguir avançar.

- Idiota!!! O que você fez?! – Eu gritei, enquanto todos nos olhavam, imóveis. Sasha chegou perto de mim, tentando me acalmar, mas eu não conseguia ouvir.

- O que _eu _fiz?! – Ele perguntou, fingindo incredulidade. – Você sabe muito bem o que _nós_ fizemos.- Ele sorriu, me deixando com mais raiva ainda.

Dessa vez, consegui driblar os garotos que me seguravam e corri para Phillip, lhe dando um soco no olho e o derrubando no chão. Mais pessoas vieram para tentar me segurar, mas eu continuava a socar a cara desgraçada de Phillip. Mas como muitos garotos puxaram meu braço, eles me imobilizaram e eu tentei me acalmar um pouco.

-Eu a levei para a minha barraca ontem à noite... Você me beijou... E ai você sabe. – Ele disse, sorrindo.

- Ah, para com isso!! Você me deu um "Boa noite Cinderela" para eu dormir!! Você não tem mais nada pra fazer?!?

Por essa ele não esperava. A revelação foi feita na frente de todo mundo e pude ver Sasha arregalando os olhos. É claro que ter deixado a embalagem a mostra foi um erro dele.

- Eu não te dei nada, ta legal? Você foi para a minha barraca por livre e espontânea vontade!

Eu ri, sem humor algum.

- Você não acabou de dizer que você mesmo me levou para a barraca?! Ah, fala sério, você se enrola nas próprias mentiras!!

Ele continuava sorrindo, mas dava para ver que ele estava escondendo a expressão de raiva. Eu me desvencilhei do aperto firme que um dos garotos mantinha no meu braço e voltei te a minha barraca para buscar o meu casaco e as botas. Arrumei minha mochila e fui em direção a saída da praia.

- Nessie! – Sasha me chamou, mas eu continuei andando – Você não vai ir embora por causa desse idiota, não é?

- Sasha, não tem mais clima pra continuar aqui. Me desculpe.

Sasha não falou mais nada e eu senti que ela concordava comigo. De repente, me lembrei de Jacob. Enquanto caminhava, peguei meu celular,que continuava seguro dentro do bolso do meu casaco e vi uma mensagem, enviada ontem à noite, depois de eu adormecer.

* * *

Mensagem 1

De: Jacob Black

Não vou poder ir ao luau. Desculpe, amor.

Jake

* * *

Suspirei de alívio. Pelo menos ele não havia visto o que não deveria ver. Continuei andando, entrando cada vez mais na estrada. Meu celular vibrou de novo. Havia uma nova mensagem, mas desta vez era de agora.

* * *

Mensagem 2

De: Jacob Black

Preciso falar com você. Venha AGORA__para a minha casa.

* * *

Não tive como o rumo da minha caminhada e segui para a casa dele, imaginando o que me esperava.

****************

**Oi *---***

**Gente, desculpem a demora ÓMG =B Obrigadinha pelas reviews que vcs, meus queridos leitores, deixaram. Agora vamos para as respostas :DD**

**Lunara Tonks Lupin****: Digamos que o Jake ñ vai bater no Phillip =B hahshahshahsha tah, estraguei a diversão, mas vem coisa bem melhor por ai o.O Continua acompanhando, bjs!**

**SophiaCullenBlack****: É, vai ter que esperar mesmo! Hashahshas estou deixando isso para outra ocasião hihihi continua mandando suas reviews *---***

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy****: Obrigada por me perdoar ahsuahsua putz, e aconteceu merda mesmo, né? O luau foi terrível e o jake tah puto com o que aconteceu,o q vc vai ver no próximo chap, é claro ^^ bjooo**

**Meus amores, continuem mandando reviews!**

**Baay .**


	10. Ameaça

**Ameaça**

Respirei fundo ao abrir a porta da casa dos Black. Esperava ansiosamente que Billy não estivesse em casa para ouvir uma possível discussão e meus atendidos foram atendidos. Pude ver a porta do quarto de Jacob entreaberta e ouvi a sua respiração pesada. Entrei em seu quarto e ele não falou nada.

- Oi... - eu sussurrei, me aproximando cautelosamente.

O silêncio permaneceu. Ele estava sentado em sua cama, com a cabeça baixa e apoiada nas mãos. O seu corpo tremia violentamente e pude ouvir que ele estava reprimindo toda a sua raiva. Respirei fundo mais uma vez e decidi começar.

- Jake, eu _acho_ que eu sei a razão de você estar assim. Mas-

- Como você tem coragem de explicar tudo o que você fez? – Ele me interrompeu, sussurrando baixo, a voz controlada.

- Olha, eu e Phillip não fizemos nada! Me ouça, por favor! – Eu implorei, aumentando o tom da minha voz.

Jacob se levantou em um rompante, pegando o celular que estava em cima do criado mudo. Ele discou alguma coisa e depois jogou o celular na minha mão. Na tela, estava uma foto minha e de Phillip se beijando, comigo embaixo dele e com os braços envolta de seu pescoço. É claro que o nojento havia forjado tudo aquilo enquanto eu dormia. Com a foto, uma mensagem: _"Viu o que a sua namorada fez na sua ausência? Ela é uma ótima companheira de barraca."_

Eu trinquei os dentes e grunhi baixinho. Jacob continuava em silêncio, na minha frente. Eu tentei o abraçar, mas ele se desviou do meu abraço bruscamente.

- Eu não sou nenhum idiota. – Ele grunhiu, a voz se tornando agressiva.

- Isso não é nada! Phillip me deu um sedativo e eu dormi a noite inteira!! Acredite em mim, Jacob!! – Eu gritei, lançando a história em um jato. Ele devia acreditar nas minhas palavras, mesmo que não quisesse ouvir. No mesmo instante, me lembrei de como fui intolerante com ele quando estávamos separados.

- É difícil de acreditar quando eu tenho uma _foto_, no _meu_ celular, enviada por um _panaca_, que diz que a _minha namorada_ é uma ótima companheira de barraca!! Você não percebe a gravidade da situação?!

- Deixe eu explicar do _meu_ modo. – Eu murmurei, me aproximando de seu rosto e pousando a mão em sua testa. Ele quis desviar do meu toque, mas o segurei ali. Lhe mostrei as imagens da noite de ontem, começando pelo refrigerante que Phillip me ofereceu e que eu bebi, do sono imediato, da barraca em que eu entrei e da manhã seguinte, em que acordei em uma barraca desconhecida e vi a embalagem de sedativos. Foi tudo como um _flashback_, mas de forma diferente.

Jacob parou de tremer um pouco e continuou de olhos fechados. Eu o abracei, mas ele não envolveu os braços em mim, ao contrário, ficou como uma estátua. Eu me afastei e ele abriu os olhos lentamente, e me encarou. Eu o olhei nos olhos e pousei minhas mãos em suas bochechas.

- Você ainda não acredita em mim? – Eu sussurrei, magoada.

Jacob ficou parado um minuto, pensando. Depois, ele envolveu os braços em mim e eu o abracei novamente, soltando um suspiro de alívio, de que ele acreditara em mim, finalmente.

- Desculpe, Nessie. Eu nunca mais desconfiarei de você.

- _Nunca_ é uma palavra forte e comprometedora. – Eu sussurrei, baixo.

Jacob beijou o alto de minha cabeça e eu inclinei meu rosto, procurando... Ele sabia o quê. Tocou os lábios levemente nos meus e os separou um pouco, de maneira que a ponta de nossas línguas se encontrasse.

- Obrigada. – Eu murmurei.

Ele se separou de mim e foi até a porta. Eu não sabia o que ele estava fazendo, então o puxei pelo braço.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Parece que eu preciso ter uma conversa com o seu companheiro de barraca. - Ele deu uma rápida piscadela para mim e eu imediatamente soltei o seu braço, satisfeita. Jacob saiu pela porta da sala e eu fui atrás dele, mas planejava voltar para casa. Eu não queria ter um castigo a mais no meu formulário.

Assim que passei pela porta de casa, meu pai estava ao meu lado. Eu suspirei e virei de lado, de maneira que pudesse encará-lo.

- Onde estão as suas coisas? – Ele perguntou, notando que eu estava somente com o casaco dobrado nos braços.

- Ah, é mesmo! – Eu falei, lembrando que deixei minha barraca e meus pertences na praia. Quando me lembrei da barraca, a história do luau veio na minha cabeça, quase como uma torneira aberta de supetão, e meu pai ergueu a sobrancelha, insatisfeito.

- Eu não acredito que você _conseguiu_ se envolver em confusão em um simples luau de humanos. – Ele falou, incrédulo e irritado. Eu virei a cara e dei meia volta.

- Ei, onde você está indo? – Ele perguntou, segurando meu punho.

- Eu _vou_ buscar as minhas coisas. – Eu respondi, tentando puxar o meu punho. Mas não consegui, porque meu pai é dez vezes mais forte que eu. Do nada, estavam todos ao meu lado, inclusive Jasper.

- Nessie só vai buscar as coisas dela, Edward, inclusive, eu vou junto. – Minha mãe falou.

Os vampiros ainda não tinham total liberdade para pisar em La Push, mas como minha mãe é de alguma forma mais_ ligada _aos lobos, ela pode ir e vir. E este era o problema. Jacob se preocupava tanto com a minha segurança que de vez em quando fofocava com a minha mãe sobre mim.

Passamos o caminho inteiro em silêncio. Era agradável para nós duas podermos caminhar em paz, sem ninguém preenchendo o vazio. Pena que na volta, já com a minha barraca e uma sacola nos braços, a primeira pergunta de minha mãe foi:

- O que está havendo?

- Como assim? – Eu perguntei, fazendo de desentendida.

- Você sabe... Todos esses problemas com o tal... Phillip – ela fez uma careta ao dizer o nome – o que está provocando tudo isso?

- Mãe, eu não quero falar sobre isso.

Ela franziu o cenho e assentiu. Pude ver que ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos, como quase sempre estava, e eu não falei mais nada.

* * *

Tive o prazer de chegar à escola durante a manhã e ver Phillip descendo de seu carro, usando óculos escuros. Mordi o lábio para não explodir em gargalhadas e não ser vista como louca pelos outros alunos. Sasha olhava curiosamente para ele enquanto se juntava a mim.

- O que houve no acampamento? – Ela perguntou. Eu reprimi um gemido. Acho que eu seria o assunto daquela manhã, embora os óculos escuros do Phillip chamassem mais atenção.

- Bom, eu cai no golpe do "Boa noite Cinderela" e Phillip aproveitou para tirar uma com a minha cara. Ele mandou uma foto minha para o meu namorado, acredita? Ainda bem que o Jake acreditou em mim.

Sasha apenas assentiu, com os olhos arregalados de choque. Eu continuei andando, fingindo que não havia falado nada.

Na aula de Ed. Fisíca, no vestiário feminino, mais especificamente, ouvi duas garotas comentarem sobre alguma fofoca em particular:

- Um garoto esbarrou no Phillip, agora, no almoço, e os óculos dele caíram - a loira que contava o fato, reprimiu um riso.

- E aí, o que tanto ele escondia embaixo daqueles óculos? – perguntou uma ruiva de cabelos cacheados, com a curiosidade ardendo por trás da voz.

- Ele estava com um enorme olho roxo, inchado e esmagado. Os que viram caíram na gargalhada. O coitado não teve onde enfiar a cara. – murmurou a loira, rindo baixinho.

- Hmm... Quem será que bateu nele?

A loira olhou sugestivamente para mim. Desviei o olhar, com raiva, mas continuei ouvindo e me fingindo de morta. As duas não repararam que eu estava olhando.

- A Renesmee? – A ruiva sussurrou, mantendo o tom de voz baixo.

- Não! – A loira guinchou, já olhando em volta para se certificar que não estava sendo ouvida – Aquele namorado grandão dela, que mora em La Push... Como é mesmo o nome? Ah, Jacob Black.

O professor chamou as garotas para começar um jogo de vôlei. Eu suspirei alto, arrancando olhares para mim, inclusive da tal loira e a ruiva fofoqueira. Eu ignorei a todos e fui para a quadra.

O resto da manhã se arrastou diante de mim. E qual foi a minha surpresa ao ver Jake no estacionamento, encostado na lateral de sua moto? Eu sorri e ele devolveu um sorriso mais lindo ainda. Pude ver algumas garotas lançando olhares invejosos em Jacob, mas ele só tinha olhos para mim. E eu só tinha olhos para ele.

- Oi – eu murmurei, dando um selinho em seus lábios.

- Oi. E aí, como foi o seu dia?

- Bom... – depois me lembrei de Phillip – Adorei a conversa que você teve com o cidadão, sabe? Ele teve que usar óculos escuros em plena manhã nublada. – Eu ri.

- Foi bem feito para ele. Esse cara estava me tirando do sério. – Ele falou, e eu já estava colocando o capacete e envolvendo os braços em sua cintura.

Ao arrancar a moto, Jacob lançou um olhar sombrio a Phillip, que nos encarava do outro lado do estacionamento. Eu podia ver os seus olhos adendo de fúria mesmo atrás dos óculos e estremeci, sacudindo a cabeça e arrancando pensamentos nada simpáticos da minha mente.

Não me importei de parar em casa para fazer qualquer tipo de coisa. Jake acelerava feito um louco, e algumas vezes eu ria disso. Meu pai não podia nem sonhar que eu estava na garupa de uma moto a cem por hora, já a minha mãe era um pouco mais tolerante com relação a isso.

- Vamos estacionar a moto na minha garagem e depois correremos até a floresta, tudo bem? – Ele perguntou, enquanto entravamos no limite das terras quileutes.

- Claro, eu queria mesmo ver os garotos. – Eu respondi, mas na verdade eu queria dizer: "Claro, eu quero ver como Leah irá me receber."

Jake praticamente jogou a moto na garagem e depois pegou a minha mão, mas ao invés de me deixar correr com ele, ele me puxou e me colocou em suas costas. Fiquei um pouco irritada e tentei argumentar, mas ele me silenciou com um beijo e não consegui mais falar nada.

Pude ouvir a risada inconfundível de Seth ao longe, enquanto nos aproximávamos da floresta. Ele era o mais humorado da matilha e o que mais gostava da minha família, tornando ele o membro mais especial da matilha _para mim_.

- Ei, Nessie! Que bom te ver aqui! – Seth falou, me abraçando enquanto eu descia das costas de Jacob.

- Obrigada, Seth. É bom ver você também.

Sam se aproximou de mim e me deu um aperto de mão. Ele era cheio de formalidades e eu não gosto muito disso. Mas Sam é Sam.

- Olá, Renesmee.

- Oi, Sam. Mas pode me chamar de Nessie, certo? – Eu corrigi, dando um sorriso desajeitado. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e se afastou em um passo.

Depois os outros foram me abraçando, um abraço mais sufocante que o outro. Eu ri quando Paul me ergueu no ar e Jacob deu um soco no seu nariz por "quase me deixar cair".

Leah estava encostada em uma árvore, com os olhos encarando o chão. Eu suspirei e deixei aquilo tudo para lá. Ela realmente devia estar desesperada para que eu voltasse com Jacob, porque agora ela nem olha para a minha cara.

Mas eu estava enganada... Enquanto eu a analisava de longe, ela ergueu um pouco o rosto e seus lábios se repuxaram muito levemente nos cantos, a sugestão de um sorriso enquanto seus olhos encaravam os meus. Eu dei um leve sorriso e desviei o rosto, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo.

Eu e Jake passamos a tarde com os rapazes e Leah não deu sugestão de proximidade, mas também não me fuzilou com os olhos como ela fazia antes. O sorriso que ela exibiu para mim no início não se apresentou de novo, apesar das minhas inúmeras tentativas de conversa.

- Nessie, está ficando tarde. Vou te levar para casa, tudo bem? – Jacob sussurrou no meu ouvido, quando o céu escurecia.

- Tudo bem, eu preciso fazer algumas lições de casa para amanhã. – Eu respondi com uma careta ao me lembrar dos estudos.

Jacob riu e nos despedimos rapidamente de todos. Eu encostei a cabeça no ombro de Jacob quando subi em suas costas e em um instante estávamos na frente de minha casa. Eu devia ter cochilado no caminho e ele não deve ter se importado em pegar a moto.

Entrei em casa um pouco grogue e Jake me acompanhou até a sala. Como se fosse um fantasma, Alice apareceu do meu lado e deu um beijo em minha bochecha. Eu me sobressaltei com o movimento repentino e esqueci de me despedir de Jacob, já com Alice me rebocando para o quarto.

- Parece que você nunca dorme. Mal chegam às nove horas e você já esta desmaiando pelos cantos de casa ou encostada no ombro de um lobisomem. – Alice riu.

Eu sorri e sentei na cama. Nossa, eu já estava no meu quarto? Devia ser o efeito do sono. Mas eu não podia dormir, afinal, precisava de um banho e terminar os meus deveres da escola.

Alice estava se virando para sair do quarto quando segurei sua mão.

- Espere – eu murmurei, e ela se virou para mim – Onde estão minha mãe e meu pai?

- No chalé. Tinha mais graça quando sua mãe era humana, você tinha que ver! Ela falava cada coisa quando estava dormindo. E você é uma cópia original dela.– Ela respondeu, rindo.

- Há-há-há, muito engraçado, Alice. E você ainda se presta a ouvir o que eu falo durante a noite. – Eu murmurei, levantando da cama e retirando uma toalha de dentro do guarda-roupa.

- É bem divertido! O que você não fala quando está consciente, solta quando está inconsciente. – Ela falou,mordendo o lábio inferior e se contendo ao máximo para não rir.

- Alice Cullen!! Saia do meu quarto imediatamente!! – Eu não gritei, mas estava falando sério. Eu a empurrei e ela já estava saindo, dessa vez soltando o seu riso de sinos.

Me despi e entrei no banheiro do meu quarto, ligando o chuveiro na água quente. Fiquei ali pelo menos uma meia hora até expulsar o sono e ativar o cérebro.

Quando me sequei e coloquei roupas confortáveis, me preparei para fazer a lição de casa, mas o meu celular tocou imediatamente e o número no visor era desconhecido. Eu atendi mesmo assim.

- Alô?

- Oi, Renesmee. Sua voz é ainda mais agradável no telefone, sabia?

Trinquei os dentes ao reconhecer a voz.

- O que você quer, seu verme? Queria agradecer ao Jake pelo belo olho roxo? Desculpe, ele não está comigo agora.

- Na verdade, não. Mas eu fiquei bonitão de óculos escuros, não é? Deveria fazer mais dias de sol aqui em Forks para eu ter chances de usar meus óculos novos.

- Ah, é claro, você ficou tão bonito que as garotas estavam tirando sarro da sua cara na Educação Física. – Eu rebati.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e quando fui apertar o botão para encerrar a chamada ouvi sua voz no celular.

- Elas estão com inveja de não ter um namorado como eu, é claro. Mas não foi por isso que eu liguei.

- Ah, é mesmo? Conte-me.

- Bom, pra começar, seu namoradinho vai pagar muito caro por isso. E segundo, bom, cuide-se quando andar na rua. Alguém pode pular de uma esquina e gritar "Buuu" pra você. Mas, no meu, caso, vou fazer outra coisa além de gritar "Buuu", você sabe. – Pude ouvir o cinismo na sua voz. Minha vontade foi de jogar o celular longe, mas o coitado não tinha culpa.

- Idiota.

- E terceiro, o mais importante: Sua relação com o "garoto-de-La-Push-cujo-nunca-me-lembro-o-nome" está por um fio, Renesmee. Pense nisso.

- Arghh!! Eu odeio você, Phillip Mark!! – Eu grunhi, entre dentes. Ele estava me irritando, e muito.

- Boa noite e durma bem. – Ele falou, a voz tranqüila e logo em seguida desligou o celular.

Fiquei paralisada. A raiva dominou minha cabeça e tive que me sentar para clarear minhas idéias. Desisti de fazer as lições, amanhã eu acordaria mais cedo para completá-las. O resquício de sono que eu ainda tinha evaporou em um segundo e eu me deitei na cama, colocando os fones de ouvido e ligando o Ipod, sem saber que música estava tocando.

Passei a noite remoendo as palavras de Phillip. Um garoto insignificante, idiota e que quer me separar da essência da minha vida. Bom, veremos.

* * *

**OMG!**

**Empolgada com a fic, fato! Tô adorando escrever isso aqui! Quando comecei, pensei em terminar lá pelo chap 10, mas o 10 é esse aqui e confesso q estamos arrecém no meio do fic! Hahshahs, por favoor, me aturem por pelo menos mais 10 chaps! Hahshahs**

**Respondendo as reviews, amores:**

**SophiaCullenBlack: Foi só um soco, mas fez o Phillip andar de óculos escuros, fato ahashashaush Vou atender o seu pedido mais pro final da fic, certo? Beijos e continue mandando reviews!**

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Ódio²!! Acho q agora vc jah sabe, neah? Ahshahsahhshs Talvez incinerem ele lah pelo chap 16, mas isso vc vê mais tarde ahshahsh oh god! Continua mandando suas reviews, adoroo elas *---***

**Lunara Tonks Lupin: Bom, nessa chap o Jacob deu um soco no Phillip, então isso deve ser melhor q o tapa da Nessie ahshahsh Fato! Obrigada pela review, amore! Bijiinhus**

**Ariii: Tah aqui a continuação! Tomara q vc tenha gostado OMG eu acho q ficou legal ahshahsha bjinhus!**


	11. O meu mundo é seu

**O meu mundo é seu**

O tempo correu rápido, parecia que o relógio estava tirando uma com a minha cara. Desde a ligação de Phillip, no domingo à noite, ele nem abriu a boca para soltar uma de suas piadinhas pra mim. Passava por mim no refeitório e no corredor e nem sequer me olhava. Bom, eu estava satisfeita com isso. É... hmm... um pouco, eu acho.

Já era quarta-feira, e as aulas continuavam com a mesma monotonia de sempre. Mas eu estava empolgada aquele dia. Eu iria à casa de Jacob depois da escola. Billy estava pescando com Charlie e o avô de Quil. Eles só voltariam às nove da noite. Eu tinha permissão para ficar fora até as dez. E eu conseguiria dar um passo no meu namoro com o lobo mais fofo do mundo.

Sasha notou a minha empolgação no almoço, mas não falou nada e Jordin continuava petulante e inconveniente desde o luau. Nós continuávamos andando juntos pela escola, mas às vezes ele conseguia ser insuportável.

- Empolgada, Nessie? – Ele perguntou, quando estávamos no último período, história.

- É... Um pouco. – Tentei responder com indiferença, mas o suspiro que soltei logo depois tratou de me denunciar.

- Vai fazer o quê depois da aula?

- Nada.

- Vai sair com o seu namorado? – Ele insistiu, como se eu não tivesse falado.

- Por quê? Quer sair com a gente? – Eu perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha com a ironia.

- Humpf... Parece que você é colada com aquele garoto.

- E o que você tem a ver com isso? – Respondi, irritada. Eu não conseguia mais ter conversas agradáveis com Jordin.

Jordin cruzou os braços e ficou olhando fixamente para o quadro. Eu virei a cara, ignorando-o. Uma birra qualquer não estragaria o meu dia. Ah, não mesmo.

Eu praticamente sai voando da sala quando o sinal tocou. Eu não via a hora de chegar em La Push e amassar Jacob de tantos abraços e já podia sentir o gosto de seus lábios colados nos meus e... era delicioso.

Jacob abriu um sorriso capaz de machucar as bochechas quando me viu. Eu corri para ele e o cobri de beijos, como pensara anteriormente. Ele riu de minha antecipação e pegou minha mão, dando mais um selinho antes de me conduzir para dentro da casa.

- Então, como foi o seu dia?

- Um saco. E o seu? – Eu respondi, dando de ombros com indiferença.

- Também. Vamos lá para o quarto, eu tenho uma surpresa para você. – Ele sorriu, radiante. Me deu mais um beijo apaixonado e abriu a porta.

De início, eu não vi nada fora do normal no quarto dele. Estava tudo como tinha que ser. Mas vi ele colocar a mão atrás da porta e puxar um buquê de rosas vermelhas e uma caixinha preta, de veludo. Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu sorri para ele.

- Bom, essas flores representam o amor que eu sinto por você, embora ele seja maior e mais perfeito do que essas rosas. – Ele falou, e me entregou o lindo buquê nos meus braços.

- Jake, são lindas. Não precisava disso e-

- Shhh... – Ele me silenciou, colocando o dedo indicador sob os meus lábios. Depois, ele fez eu largar o buquê em cima da cama e tomou uma das minhas mãos. A caixinha de veludo que estava em uma das suas mãos agora fora aberta, e dentro reluzia um lindo anel.

- Lembra daquela pulseira que eu te dei, quando você ainda era pequena?

- Claro que sim. Uso ela até hoje. – Eu sorri, e puxei a manga do meu casaco, mostrando a pulseira trançada em mínimos detalhes, na versão de um anel de noivado quileute.

- Agora, você vai substituí-la por esse anel aqui... Ele é idêntico à pulseira, mas é um anel. – Ele falou, tirando cuidadosamente a pulseira do meu pulso, e erguendo o meu dedo anelar da mão esquerda. O anel que reluzia dentro da caixinha agora estava no meu dedo. Eu comecei a tremer, mas não de pavor, mas sim de felicidade.

- Calma, Nessie. Eu não estou te pedindo em noivado. Ao invés de uma pulseira, é um anel, só isso. – Ele sorriu, notando a minha tremedeira. Jacob interpretou mal o meu nervosismo, mas não quis corrigi-lo. Eu estava tão entorpecida com o momento que minha voz estava perdida em algum lugar do meu corpo.

- Jake... – Eu engasguei, e tudo o que eu queria dizer estava preso na minha garganta. Eu queria dizer que o amava mais do que tudo, que eu precisava dele na minha vida. Mas então eu sorri e as lágrimas de felicidade transbordaram dos meus olhos, e eu coloquei os meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, lhe dando um beijo apaixonado.

Ele passou os lábios para o meu pescoço e ali ficou. Eu podia sentir a sua respiração no meu pescoço e a eletricidade do nosso abraço, da nossa proximidade, e sua língua fazendo voltas e círculos no meu pescoço. Eu fechei os olhos e apertei ainda mais os meus braços em seu pescoço, e depois as suas mãos, que envolviam a minha cintura, passaram para a minha coxa.

Eu ofeguei e ele se separou de mim. Quando abri a boca para reclamar, ele me girou e me deitou na cama em um átimo, e em apenas um segundo, eu já estava virada para ele na cama, que me puxou para mais perto.

- Antes de começarmos, eu quero te dizer uma coisa... – Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- O que? – Ele perguntou, olhando para mim com preocupação.

- Eu te amo.

Jacob sorriu para mim e tomou minha boca para si. Eu passei minhas mãos pelas suas costas, e minha respiração ficou irregular imediatamente. Jake passou sua boca para o meu pescoço mais uma vez, e eu tentei puxar sua camisa. Ele mesmo tirou a camiseta em apenas um segundo, e quando tentou voltar para o meu pescoço, eu o empurrei e subi em cima de sua barriga.

- Eu também quero controlar. – Eu murmurei, brincalhona.

- Eu não sabia que tinha uma namorada controladora. Vou começar a me cuidar mais. – Ele riu, e eu ri com ele.

Comecei a passar a ponta de meus dedos pelos desenhos de seus músculos, demorando-me em cada pedacinho de seu peitoral. Ouvi a sua respiração ficar irregular, e sorri com isso. Inclinei minha cabeça em direção a sua barriga e substitui os meus dedos pelos meus lábios. Beijei delicadamente a sua barriga e subi para o seu peito. Enquanto eu dava beijos em sua clavícula, minha mão tentou alcançar o zíper de sua calça. Quando consegui puxar seu jeans, sua respiração ficou mais ofegante a alta. Assim que ele ficou apenas de _boxer, _eu levantei meus braços e tirei a minha camiseta, e logo depois as minhas botas e a calça.

- Você é linda. – Jacob sussurrou no meu ouvido, assim que me juntei a ele. Ficamos abraçados por um instante, pele a pele, já que não restava muito de nossas roupas. Eu estava apenas com as minhas roupas íntimas, e ele também. O contato de nossos corpos quentes fez com que uma descarga elétrica percorresse pelo meu corpo, e o desejo de tê-lo só pra mim aumentou ainda mais.

Nossas bocas se conectaram de um jeito diferente. Os lábios macios e quentes de Jacob eram urgentes nos meus, cheios de paixão e desejo. Minha língua dançava com a dele, e em um impulso a sua mão foi para as minhas costas, com os seus dedos brincando com a alça do meu sutiã, e depois ameaçando abrir o fecho dele. Minha respiração ficou mais alta, e seus dedos finalmente desprenderam o meu sutiã. Pude sentir os meus seios nus roçando contra o seu peito quente e musculoso, e Jacob pode sentir o mesmo. Suas mãos voaram para os meus seios, massageando-os e tocando suas laterais, ao mesmo tempo em que a ponta de seus dedos acariciava meus mamilos.

Com o desejo tomando conta de mim, as minhas mãos voaram para a sua _boxer_. Pude sentir o seu riso em meu pescoço, e assim que tentei tirar a última peça, que cobria o que eu mais queria no momento, Jake pegou a minha mão e a segurou firme, mas delicadamente.

- Você primeiro. – Ele murmurou, agora dando leves beijos em minha clavícula. Eu suspirei pesadamente.

Jacob foi descendo cada vez mais devagar em meu corpo. A sua boca, que antes estava em meu pescoço e depois em minha clavícula, agora passeava no vão de meus seios, deixando um rastro quente e molhado. Minhas mãos foram imediatamente para os seus cabelos, e eu o puxava para mais perto de mim, para mais perto do meu corpo. Os beijos ficavam cada vez mais quentes, com direito a lambidas, mordidinhas e chupões em meus seios. Eu gemia baixinho, me contendo ao máximo. Podia sentir o êxtase em mim e o prazer que sua língua causava em mim. Eu simplesmente o afofava contra os meus seios, quando ele simplesmente colocou as duas mãos quentes e grandes na minha cintura e puxou em um movimento rápido e instantâneo a minha calcinha. Pude ouvir a calcinha rasgando, devido à força que ele puxou, mas não importava. O que eu mais queria era sentir o prazer dominar o meu corpo e Jacob dentro de mim, ao máximo.

Suas mãos agora acariciavam a minha coxa, enquanto sua boca ia descendo... descendo... ficava mais próxima do meu umbigo, e depois descia mais e mais... Soltei um forte gemido quando sua boca entrou em contato com o meu sexo. Jake passava a língua nos lábios maiores, enquanto os seus dedos abriam espaço entre eles, para sua boca aprofundar-se mais em mim.

- Tão molhada... – ele sussurrou, e meus olhos rolavam de prazer. Sua língua agora roçava na minha entrada, dando leves empurrões. De repente, ele se afastou de mim e ficou ajoelhado na minha frente. Quando fui olhá-lo, quase cai para trás. Uma grande forma em relevo se destacava em sua boxer, e ele sorriu para mim.

- Quer fazer as honras? – Ele perguntou.

- É claro. – Eu sussurrei, se pondo em sua frente e colando os meus lábios em seu peitoral, enquanto minha mão entrava dentro de sua boxer. Eu queria brincar com ele, torturá-lo ao máximo. Então, decidi por não tirar sua cueca. Minha mão entrou em contato com o seu pênis, que eu podia sentir quente e enrijecido, e meu desejo foi tirar a última peça que o cobria e deixá-lo me possuir ali mesmo. Mas me contive e comecei a acariciar seu pênis, enquanto a outra mão brincava com o elástico da_ boxer_, como ele fez com meu sutiã.

Pude ouvir os gemidos baixos de Jacob e então envolvi a minha mão inteira em sua ereção, pulsante e quente, e comecei a mexer para cima e para baixo, rapidamente depois lentamente. Suas mãos, que ficaram sem ação até o momento, foram para o meu cabelo. Minha boca continuava a beijar os seus músculos, e minha mão descia e subia em seu pênis. De repente, os gemidos de Jacob foram se tornando mais altos e seu pênis ficou mais e mais quente, e era duro como pedra. Um líquido branco invadiu sua boxer e deixou minha mão encharcada, em um jato quente e grosso.

- Ahh, Jake! Você não podia esperar mais um pouco? – Eu perguntei, fingindo desapontamento e logo depois dando um risinho malicioso.

- Você... me deixa... louco! – Ele sussurrou, entre arquejos. Jacob se deitou na cama e tirou sua boxer. Pude ver com clareza o que momentos antes eu tinha na mão. Era... grande... e absolutamente lindo.

- E agora é a _sua_ vez de me possuir. – Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. Vi que o seu membro imediatamente se animou com as minhas palavras. Jacob colocou a mão em seu próprio pênis e fez os mesmos movimentos que eu fazia antes. Pude ver que ficava cada vez maior e a cabeça estava inchada e vermelha.

De repente, Jacob subiu em cima de mim e passou a língua nos meus seios.

- Pronta? – Ele murmurou, enquanto massageava os meus mamilos.

- Sim, Jake... – Eu ofeguei.

Jacob pegou o seu pênis e se abaixou mais em meu corpo. Ele roçava o seu membro contra o meu sexo, que estava cada vez mais molhado. Minha respiração estava totalmente descontrolada, e meus olhos giravam nas órbitas. Quando menos percebi, senti uma dor aguda, que rompia para dentro.

- Aii... – Eu gemi, baixinho.

- Calma, já vai passar. – Jacob respondeu, beijando meus lábios enquanto se movimentava lentamente dentro de mim.

A dor deu lugar ao prazer. Um prazer intenso, profundo, e que eu estava amando sentir. Arqueei meus quadris contra ele, pedindo por mais. De repente, Jacob se movimentava mais rápido e mais forte, indo cada vez mais fundo. Eu passava minhas unhas em suas costas, deixando rastros, enquanto Jacob gemia em meu ouvido.

- Mais... Ah, meu Deus, mais forte, Jake!! Por favor!! – Eu gritei, sentindo uma necessidade profunda de ser preenchida ao máximo. Eu podia ouvir sua respiração desregulada e rápida, e gemidos altos escapavam pela minha boca. Enquanto Jacob se mexia e se aprofundava cada vez mais dentro de mim, minhas mãos se entrelaçavam em seus cabelos e minha boca abria à procura de ar.

- Ne-nessie... Eu estou quase lá... – Jake ofegou.

- Vem... – Eu disse, com dificuldade.

Senti espasmos percorrendo todo o meu corpo, até que consegui sentir uma explosão dentro de mim. O membro de Jacob, que estava duro e rígido dentro de mim, liberou um outro jato quente e grosso. Pude sentir o líquido escorrendo pelo interior da minha coxa, e logo o _meu_ líquido estourou. O prazer que eu sentia foi tão intenso que eu não conseguia mais respirar.

Consegui recuperar minha respiração aos poucos, enquanto Jake deitava ao meu lado, fazendo o mesmo que eu. Meu corpo estava um pouco dolorido, mas foi tudo maravilhoso. A sensação de ter Jacob dentro de mim foi única.

- Isso foi incrível. – Jacob murmurou, passando os braços em minha cintura.

- Com você tudo é incrível. – Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, e logo em seguida colei os meus lábios nos seus. Ficamos abraçados até nos sentirmos normalizados novamente.

- Obrigada por isso. – Eu murmurei, sentando ao seu lado na cama.

- Obrigado você. Nessie, eu amo você mais do que tudo. Você é o meu ar, meu sol. Minha vida seria um eterno inferno particular sem você aqui, do meu lado.

- Que fofo, Jake. Eu também te amo. Muito. Muito mesmo – Eu sorri, o abraçando novamente.

Jacob estava com sono, e comecei a colocar as minhas roupas.

- Ei, onde você vai? – Jacob me segurou, impedindo que eu vestisse minha calça.

- Vou embora, Jake. São cinco horas da tarde, eu já devia estar em casa!

- Tudo bem. Vou aproveitar e dormir um pouco. – Ele ergueu um pouco a cabeça e me de um beijo de despedida. Logo depois, voltou a se deitar na cama.

Antes que ele adormecesse, eu afaguei seu rosto.

- Psiu! – Chamei, e ele abriu os olhos.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou.

- O meu mundo é seu. – Eu murmurei, quase arrulhando, e antes de dormir, ele abriu um sorriso para mim.

* * *

**Hey!**

** Tudo bem, que comecem os elogios hahsuahsua. Primeira lemon da fic *-* Nem de longe essa é a minha primeira lemon, jah escrevi váááriaas. A maioria era com a Bella e com o Edward (ver a fic Amores e um novo dia, link no meu perfil), então, eu não sou nenhuma santa ahsuahsuah xD**

** Ah, e eu queria reclamar tb: Genteee, mtas pessoas add essa fic nos favoritos, mas não deixam nenhuma review! Pensam q eu ñ sei, é?? Vamos deixar a preguiça d lado e escrever alguma coisa, tah?**

** Respondendo as reviews, amores:**

** Lunara Tonks Lupin: Eu tb não posso quebrar a perna do guri, né? Hashahshash Jacob é politicamente correto! Nhá *-* Manda reviews, amoore!**

** ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Com certeza, ele é brasileiro! Desagradável é pouco, amor, ele é um peso . O braço quebrado... bom, foi o q eu respondi pra Lunara ali em cima: o Jake é politicamente correto! Ahsuahsuhaushuas continua mandando suas reviews, adoro elas _**

** SophiaCullenBlack: Que bom q vc gostou, fofa! O soco foi bem feito mesmo *-* Me diverti mto escrevendo a parte dos óculos ahsuahsua Manda suas reviews, amor!**

** É isso, pessoas! Continuem acompanhando a fic!**

**Bjuus**


	12. Me perdoe

**Me perdoe**

Não tinha como estar mais feliz. Tudo o que eu queria tinha sido realizado, ali, naquela tarde. O encontro com Jacob tinha sido mais que perfeito... Não tinha explicações.

O caminho para casa foi de suspiros e mais suspiros. Minhas mãos estavam enfiadas dentro do bolso do casaco, porque o vento que vinha do norte estava muito forte e frio. Alguns pingos caiam delicadamente das nuvens, mas eles se transformariam em baldes e baldes de água logo. Enfiei o capuz e apressei o passo para casa.

Entrei correndo em casa, porque a chuva estava dez vezes pior. Tirei o casaco e o pendurei na entrada. Sorri largamente para Rosalie e Alice. Emmett estava no computador, mais no canto da sala, e virou a cabeça para abrir um sorriso pra mim.

- Oi, Alice! Rose, Emmett... Ei, onde está a minha mãe? – Eu perguntei, e logo vi ela descendo as escadas com o meu pai atrás dela.

- Oi, Nessie. Resolveu voltar mais cedo? – Minha mãe perguntou, dando um beijo na minha bochecha e afagando os meus cabelos.

- Ah, é mesmo! Eu tinha até as dez, não é? – Fiz o máximo de esforço para não vir à tona tudo o que eu tinha passado aquela tarde. Meu pai estava do meu lado. Por sorte, deu certo.

- O castigo fez efeitos positivos pra ela. – Meu pai sorriu.

- Talvez, Bella – Emmett veio até minha mãe – Você devesse deixar Edward de castigo também. Vamos ver se fará algum efeito positivo.

Todos riram, e meu pai rosnou para Emmett. Eu fiz uma careta.

- Ugh, por favor, na minha frente não! – Eu reclamei.

- Ahh, olha quem fala! "A perigosa" – Rosalie disse, dando gargalhadas.

- Eu não sou tão perigosa assim, Rose. Talvez, um pouco... – Eu ri e levantei as duas mãos, como se estivesse me rendendo.

Alice se postou na minha frente imediatamente e pegou minha mão esquerda, analisando de perto. Depois reparei que ninguém tirava os olhos do meu anel, e é claro, eles entenderam tudo errado.

- Por um acaso... Você ficou noiva de alguém? – Alice perguntou, me olhando nos olhos.

- Argh!! Você ficou noiva daquele... lobo?! – Rosalie disse, com repugnância.

- Não!! Esperem!! Vocês estão entendendo errado! – Eu tentei explicar rapidamente.

- Como assim "estamos entendendo errado"? O que é isso no seu dedo?! – Meu pai grunhiu, furioso.

Eu suspirei e todos ficaram em silêncio, esperando minhas explicações. Eu pensei _somente _na parte em que Jacob me deu o anel e as rosas. Meu pai foi o que entendeu primeiro. Ele disse "Ah..." e ficou quieto, esperando que eu falasse em voz alta. Alice estava quicando de ansiedade ao meu lado, e Rosalie estava de cara fechada.

- Jacob apenas substituiu aquela pulseira que eu tinha desde pequena por um anel. Olhem, ela é igual à pulseira, mas... é um _anel_. Eu não estou noiva de ninguém, fiquem tranqüilos. Agora, eu vou subir e tomar um banho, certo?

- Bom... – Minha mãe falou, pela primeira vez naquela discussão – você bem que poderia mudar o anel de lugar, não é? Fica estranho. Um anel. No dedo anelar... esquerdo. – Ela fez uma careta de reprovação, e falou pausadamente.

- Você se casou com 18 anos. Eu tenho 17. – Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

- É diferente, Nessie. Você tem 17 tecnicamente, porque na verdade você nasceu à sete anos atrás. – Ela desconversou.

- É _claro_ que é diferente. – Eu rebati, sarcasticamente.

Alice murchou.

- Bom, eu gosto do Jacob e seria legal organizar uma festa por aqui. A última que tivemos foi o casamento de Bella e Edward, e mesmo assim já fazem sete anos. – Ela fez uma careta, parecendo reprovar a falta de festas.

Emmett riu e Rosalie tinha a expressão aliviada. Para mim, ela tinha uma espécie de relação "amor e ódio" com o Jacob. Eles brigavam e se estapeavam o tempo todo. Chegava a ser irritante.

- Alice... – Meu pai repreendeu – Não coloque idéias na cabecinha da Renesmee, tá?

- Pai! – Eu reclamei.

Todos riram e eu subi as escadas. Precisava tomar um banho, com a água quente escorrendo pelas minhas costas e desfazendo os nós dos meus cachos. Com essa idéia na cabeça, me despi rapidamente e entrei no chuveiro. Fiquei pensando o que faria no resto da tarde, e pensei que talvez pudesse ir na casa da Sasha, que não é longe. Bom, era isso que eu ia fazer.

Coloquei uma roupa e sai rapidamente. Avisei para os meus pais aonde iria e que chegaria cedo. Até a casa de Sasha, era o quê, uns cinco minutos de caminhada. Seria bom para relaxar e ouvir uma música no caminho.

Estava virando uma esquina perto da loja de artigos esportivos quando senti alguém me puxando pelo braço, e foi tudo tão rápido que não tive tempo de reagir. Minha boca foi tomada com urgência e os lábios estavam urgentes nos meus, e os meus braços estavam imobilizados.

- O que é isso?! – Eu exclamei, quando vi Phillip me puxar para um beco escondido atrás da loja. – Você ficou louco?! Eu vou gritar!!

Abri minha boca para gritar o mais alto que eu conseguisse,mas Phillip me impediu e tapou minha boca com a mão.

- Ei!Não precisa gritar. – Ele falou, sussurrando.

- Você só pode ser retardado!! Me sol...

Ele tomou minha boca mais uma vez, e ficou um, dois, ou talvez três minutos me beijando. O beijo era bom, mas eu não queria resistir. Eu me debatia entre seus braços, mas não conseguia me livrar dele. Tentava fechar minha boca, mas Phillip forçava.

- Acalme-se e me escute. – Ele sussurrou entre a respiração entrecortada. Eu fiquei quieta e imóvel, olhando na cara dele.

- Eu avisei a você para se cuidar quando vira-se as esquinas – Ele começou, dando um sorrisinho cínico. – E você pode ficar tranqüila, porque eu não vou contar a ninguém sobre isso aqui. Fica só entre eu você.

- Isso aqui o quê?! – Eu perguntei, com raiva. – Estamos em um beco escuro e escondido atrás da loja dos seus pais, você me obriga a beijar você e ainda quer que eu te escute?? Você só pode estar brincando!

- Nessie... – Ele falou, afagando o meu rosto. Eu virei a cara e assim que Phillip tirou a mão da minha bochecha sua boca tomou a minha novamente.

- Não estou tirando fotos, não estou com escutas nem nada disso... Eu só quero ficar com você. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, e depois passou a língua no lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Por favor, Phillip! Eu estou te implorando!! Me solta! – Eu falei, sentindo que se ele continuasse assim eu não resistiria. Eu não queria brigar com o Jacob de novo. Eu o estava amando cada vez mais e não queria que tudo acabasse por minha causa.

- Tudo bem, eu vou te soltar. Mas eu só quero que você saiba que eu _realmente quero ficar com você_. Tentei prejudicar o seu namoro _pra ficar com você_. No fundo eu não queria fazer mal, eu juro. Mas já que você ama aquele imbecil, eu não tenho outra escolha... – Ele suspirou, derrotado. Antes de soltar os meus braços, Phillip me beijou de leve na boca uma, duas e três vezes.

- Eu só quero que você saiba que você tem escolhas. Por mais que eu tenha sido um cafajeste com você, eu juro, vou dizer mais uma vez, eu _juro_ que te quero mais do que tudo. E eu gostaria muito de poder sentir a sua boca sem que fosse _eu_ te obrigando a ficar comigo. – Ele falou, baixo.

Fiquei um pouco em dúvida. Assim que seus braços libertaram os meus, o meu corpo ficou imóvel. Meus olhos fitavam alguma coisa e minhas pernas não me obedeciam. "Você ama o Jacob. _O Jacob_!" eu pensava, com força. Mas vendo a minha imobilidade, Phillip segurou meu rosto entre as suas mãos e beijou meus lábios suavemente. Depois, sua língua roçou nos meus lábios e suas mãos desceram para os meus quadris. Ele acariciava minha cintura, e sua língua invadiu minha boca.

Não tive como fugir.

Minhas mãos foram para o seu cabelo e eu o puxava para mais e mais perto de mim. Nossas línguas dançavam em uma sincronia incrível, e assim que Phillip tirou os lábios dos meus, para recuperar o fôlego, minha boca continuou em sua pele. Eu beijava seu pescoço e ele sussurrava meu nome no meu ouvido. Suas mãos acariciavam minha coxa e depois uma de suas mãos foram para uma das minhas nádegas, apertando e espalhando seu toque.

-Phillip... – Eu murmurei.

- Vem comigo... Eu quero te mostrar um lugar. – Ele murmurou.

Assim que ele falou estas palavras, eu parei e o encarei. Eu sabia muito bem que se o acompanhasse, coisas muito piores aconteceriam.

- Nessie, vem, não tem problema algum.

- Tem sim. – Eu sussurrei.

- Então, você quer ficar aqui?

Eu não respondi nada. Ele chegou mais perto do meu rosto e dava selinhos em minha boca enquanto falava.

- Vem comigo. –Ele falava, entre um beijo e outro. – Eu prometo que não vai acontecer nada.

Coloquei meus braços envolta de seu pescoço e o beijei com todo o desejo que se acumulava dentro de mim. Minha língua invadia sua boca com gana e meus dedos se entrelaçavam em seus cabelos.

Fiquei beijando-o assim, e não percebi quando passos pesados se aproximavam de nosso esconderijo, e quando alguém parou a alguns centímetros de nós.

- Renesmee... – A voz conhecida e familiar sussurrou, com raiva.

Eu olhei para o lado e vi um Jacob feroz,me encarando com tristeza e raiva no rosto. Ah, meu Deus!! Não!!

- Jacob?! – eu falei, minha voz duas oitavas mais alta.

- Hm... Tchau! - Phillip exclamou, tentando sair pelo lado de Jacob.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum!!!! – Jacob gritou, dando um soco no olho de Phillip. Jake não esperou e logo puxou Phillip pela camiseta, dando socos e mais socos em seu rosto e na barriga.

- Jake!! Pára!! Não, alguém me ajude!!! – Eu gritava, enquanto Phillip ficava zonzo e logo depois perdia a consciência. Jacob estava furioso, e vi seu corpo tremer, a ponto das paredes tremerem junto com ele.

- Aqui não, Jake!! Me escute primeiro!! Deixa eu explicar, por favor!- Eu implorava, e lágrimas caiam dos meus olhos. Mas desta vez eu não tinha como explicar nada. Eu estava beijando Phillip porque eu quis, e nenhum sonífero provocou a ilusão em mim.

- Nunca mais me procure. – Ele sussurrou, enquanto saia correndo do beco e ia em direção a floresta.

Ouvi gritos de uma mulher,e vi que os pais de Phillip apareceram, devido aos gritos e ao barulho.

- Meu filho!! O que aconteceu?! Phillip! – A sra. Mark gritava, enquanto tentava acordar o filho.

- O que aconteceu aqui, garota?! – O pai de Phillip sibilou, enquanto olhava para mim com fúria.

- Eu não fiz nada! Foi o... – Eu me interrompi no meio da frase. – Levem Phillip para o hospital, por favor!

Eu sai correndo atrás dele. Meu Deus, Jake poderia estar pensando que eu era uma _vagabunda_. No mesmo dia em que transei com ele, sai beijando outro. O que foi que eu fiz?!

Não consegui achar Jacob em lugar algum na floresta. Eu corria, mas não parecia o suficiente, sendo que os pais de Phillip estariam pensando que eu era uma assassina. Ótimo.

Liguei para o seu celular, mas estava desligado ou fora de área. Sei lá. Eu queria explicar a Jacob que fora tudo um grande engano, que _mais_ uma vez eu fui uma garota estúpida e retardada que cedeu a sedução barata de um garoto do colégio.

Depois de alguns minutos (ou seriam horas?) rondando pela floresta, desisti e me sentei embaixo de uma árvore velha e coberta de musgos. Eu queria morrer, queria ser engolida pela terra (talvez eu pudesse chamar Benjamin para fazer isso por mim) e nunca mais voltar a superfície. Como eu pude ser tão idiota? E, oh meu Deus, como eu iria encarar os garotos da matilha? Sam, Paul, Quil... E a garota. Leah. Jacob se transformou em lobo em segundos assim que entrou floresta adentro, e a matilha inteira deveria saber a nossa historia. Claro.

Eu chorei o que deveria e não deveria chorar, e depois fui para casa, com o nariz vermelho e os olhos inchados. Subi a escada pisando firme e tranquei a porta do quarto. Não vi quem estava na sala e não falei com ninguém.

* * *

Mensagem 1

De: Renesmee Carlie

Jake

Por favor, fala comigo. Eu sei que eu agi como uma perfeita _ignóbil_, mas você precisa me ouvir. Lembra quando eu te perdoei? Então, faz isso por mim.

Eu te amo, muito.

* * *

Mandei mais inúmeras mensagens para Jacob aquela noite, mas ele não respondeu nenhuma. Tentei telefonar para a sua casa, mas Billy dizia que ele estava ocupado demais. Billy sempre foi _muito_ útil.

Eu estava ficando deprimida. Não conseguia nenhum tipo de contato com Jacob e a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era ficar sentada na cama, pensando em tudo o que aconteceu. E, definitivamente, se Jacob não me perdoasse, assim como eu perdoei ele, eu teria que tomar uma decisão. Uma decisão seria.

Uma decisão que me manterá longe de qualquer sofrimento.

* * *

** OMG**

** Cortei relação com tudo e todos. Vcs me deixaram muito chateada, definitivamente. Se continuar sem reviews, nao vai ter mais lemons por aqui, certo? E olha q de lemon alguns chaps estão cheios xD**

** Assim, estou decepcionada com algumas pessoas. ****Cadê a SophiaCullenBlack, a ChunLi Weasley Malfoy (amo tuas reviews,beijomeliga) a Arii e ltda.????**

**Pessoas q add a fic nos favoritos e não deixam reviews (pensam q eu não sei?): euzinha, Leticia P. Cullen, candyfruitxoxo e etc. Vcs estão me decepcionando OMG**

**Respondendo a review da minha amiga Lunara:**

**Lunara Tonks Lupin: Tenho sim ahshahsh q bom q vc gostou fofis! Continua mandando suas reviews *-***

**Espero reviews!! OMG**

**Bjos**


	13. Desitir, partir e recomeçar

**Desistir, partir e recomeçar.**

Duas semanas se passaram. E eu não conseguia falar com Jacob. A única coisa que ele havia me dito, ou melhor, tinha escrito em um SMS, tinha sido: _Vá embora. Eu não quero mais ver você._ Aquilo doeu mais que um chute no estômago.

Fiquei desesperada e eu passava metade do dia chorando no meu quarto, e não queria mais falar com ninguém. Jordin e Sasha tentavam me reconfortar, me levar para sair, mas eu não queria nada disso, queria apenas ficar sozinha.

Tomei uma decisão. Coloquei um casaco e peguei meu jeep, disposta a invadir a casa de Jacob, se fosse necessário. Era a ultima vez que eu iria insistir, e estava cansada de implorar. Nenhum cara apaixonado deixaria a garota que ele amava sofrendo e agoniando desse jeito. Então, quando cheguei em frente a casa de Jacob, resolvi entrar, sem bater ou gritar no portão.

Billy não estava, ainda bem. Abri a porta do quarto de Jacob e ele estava sentado na cama, pensando em algo. Minha entrada ruidosa o fez despertar de seus devaneios e olhar para mim com tristeza e raiva. Mais uma vez senti um aperto no coração ao vê-lo assim.

- O que você quer? – Ele perguntou, entre dentes.

- Eu só quero que você me perdoe. Diga.

Jacob riu cinicamente e olhou para mim de novo, dessa vez me fuzilando com os olhos.

- Espera que eu vá te perdoar assim, do nada? Sinceramente, invadir a minha casa não foi um plano muito bom.

- Bom – eu rebati, a raiva correndo para os meus dutos lacrimais – Eu não vou me ajoelhar na sua frente, Jake. Eu quero apenas que você diga que me perdoa, que me ama. Porque por mais que eu tenha cedido, eu continuo te amando.

Jacob engoliu em seco e desviou o rosto, tentando esconder alguma emoção. Eu não tentei ver.

- Não. Você me magoou.

- Ah, e você não me magoou quando transou com a Leah. Claro que não.

- Eu fiz isso apenas uma vez. Você não. Você cedeu uma, duas, três vezes... Foi uma atrás da outra.

Uma lágrima escapou do meu olho e eu a enxuguei. Vi Jacob levantar a mão em direção ao meu rosto, mas recuou rapidamente.

- Jake, eu me condeno até agora. Eu fui uma burra de ter... Argh! De ter beijado aquele idiota. Por favor... Eu só quero saber se você ainda me ama.

Jacob não respondeu. Ele estava em pé, parado e com os braços cruzados.

- Diga... – eu sussurrei, em uma tentativa inútil de esconder minha voz falhada.

- Não. – Ele disse, seco e cortante, e depois saiu do seu quarto, me deixando sozinha.

Fui atrás dele e assim que consegui segurei seu braço. O contato com a pele dele eletrizou minha pele.

- Isso é definitivo?

- Sim, é o mais definitivo possível. – Ele respondeu, e depois se soltou da minha mão, correndo para a floresta.

Demorei um pouco para registrar suas palavras em minha mente. Eu teria que cumprir aquilo que tinha prometido a mim mesma antes de procurá-lo e eu sem dúvida o faria, porque por mais que meu coração gritasse para mim correr e implorar pelo perdão de Jake, minha mente dizia que eu teria que deixá-lo ir, sem rastejar por ele.

Por isso, fui até meu jeep e liguei a ignição, acelerando imediatamente para a minha casa. Eu precisava arrumar algumas roupas dentro da mochila, usar o celular...

Entrei correndo em casa, e retirei a mochila de dentro do armário. Amontoei pilhas de roupas e alguns pertences no bolso frontal e optei por levar apenas o tênis que eu usava no momento.

- Nessie? – Minha mãe entrou, e a confusão atravessou seu rosto quando viu minha mochila cheia de roupas. – Ei, o que você está fazendo?

Eu procurei no celular o número que eu queria ligar, e enquanto eu procurava, lágrimas desceram pelo meu rosto inconscientemente.

- Nessie, o que está acontecendo? – Minha mãe perguntou, preocupada, e depois passou o polegar na lateral do meu olho para enxugar algumas lágrimas.

Assim que achei o número da família Denali, apertei o botão send; estava chamando.

Antes que a pessoa na linha dissesse alô, eu respondi para minha mãe, quase inaudivelmente.

- Vou para Denali.

* * *

**Prólogo extra na próxima página, amores!**

** Só coloquei este trechinho pra fazer um doce. A partir de agora, a história será narrada pelo Jacob, ok? Estou postando o prólogo junto com este chap curtíssimo!**

** Só voltarei a postar no finalzinho de maio. As coisas estão corridas e não arrumo tempo nem para twittar direito . **

** Não vai ter N/A no prólogo, então estou postando por aqui.**

** Bjoos e até maio!**


	14. Prólogo por Jacob Black

Prólogo

Eu me arrependia amargamente de tê-la deixado ir. A saudade rasgava o meu peito, mas a essa altura eu não sabia onde ela estava e com quem. Eu não sabia se ela voltaria, se ela ainda me amava ou se pensava em me ver de novo.

O rádio estava ligado e uma música qualquer tocava. Leah enchia a minha cabeça, dizendo que a culpada da história era ela, mas eu não a ouvia. Só o que me importava era ela. Só ela ocupava a minha mente.

Renesmee.

Não adiantava eu correr. Bella disse que ela havia viajado para outro lugar e que eu devia lutar por ela, e era isso que eu faria. Lutar por ela.

Sempre, sempre e para todo o sempre. Se fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse na vida, eu faria. Procurar e batalhar pelo amor da minha vida.


	15. Dias Nublados

Parte 2, por Jacob Black

**Dias nublados**

_Você está extremamente chato! Sério, quando essa lamentação toda vai parar? O seu cérebro está parecendo uma novela mexicana. " Oh,meu Deus, quando ela volta? Oh, meu amor!"_

_ Você não faz imitações muito bem._ Eu respondi, não dando a mínima para o que Leah dizia na minha mente.

Eu estava na beira do penhasco, pensando em cada erro que cometi na vida. Leah aproveitou a deixa e começou a infernizar a minha vida, o tempo inteiro debochando e fazendo graças comigo. A vontade de atirá-la longe era grande.

_Então faça isso. Estou louca para brigar com você hoje, Jacob._

_ Caramba, você não consegue calar a boca e me deixar em paz? Me esquece!_

_ Ah, desculpe, eu não sabia que estava ferindo os seus sentimentos. _Leah provocou. Eu rosnei e me agachei, pronto para atacá-la, mas Seth interferiu.

_Pare com isso, Leah! Você está incomodando o garoto. _Seth falou.

_Tudo bem, mas você está realmente insuportável, Jacob. _Leah falou, e depois pude ouvir o som do baque na terra e conclui que ela havia se transformado em humana.

_Seth, se não se importa, eu quero ficar a sós. _Falei. Seth ainda ouvia meus pensamentos, mas então assentiu e se transformou.

Fiquei pensando nas palavras de Bella no dia anterior. Fui até a casa dos Cullen saber de alguma coisa, mas nada. A falta de notícias estava me esmagando e eu precisava fazer algo a respeito. Bella e eu fomos até a praia quileute e caminhamos por um bom tempo, como costumávamos fazer antigamente.

- Você foi um idiota, Jake... – Ela murmurou e depois abriu um sorriso tristonho.

- É, eu sei. Mas é que nossa relação tem dado tantas voltas que eu não sabia mais o que era verdade. Uma hora, estávamos bem e felizes, outra alguma coisa acontecia e então cada um ficava bravo e decepcionado um com o outro.

Bella se equilibrou num tronco de árvore caído enquanto falava.

- Isso está ficando complicado. Nessie quis viajar até Denali para esfriar a cabeça, ela gosta muito deles, principalmente de Kate e Carmen. A última vez que ela telefonou foi semana passada. Quatro meses é um bocado de tempo.

_Quatro meses._ Quatro meses sem a razão de minha existência. Sinceramente, eu não sei como consegui me manter vivo até agora.

- Onde ela está agora? – Perguntei após pensar por algum tempo.

- Não sei... – Bella murmurou e suspirou.

-Como assim não sabe? Ela não telefonou semana passada?

- Sim, mas agora ela não está mais em Denali. Agora não, já fazem dois meses. Ela estava em Londres quando falei com ela e pretendia ir para Toronto.

- Ah, que legal. – Revirei os olhos – Ela quer dar a volta ao mundo em oitenta dias ou o quê?

Bella riu e deu um leve soco no meu braço.

- Não – Ela ainda sorria – Ela só quer... andar por ai. É mais ou menos quando você fugiu de mim e ficou vagando como um lobo, deixando todo mundo preocupado **(N/A: Final de Eclipse)**.

- Hm... Entendi.

Ficamos andando por alguns minutos em silêncio, até que um pensamento veio em minha mente.

- Bella, pode me dar o telefone de onde ela está ligando?

Ela cerrou os olhos, entendendo minha expressão.

- Nessie liga de lugares diferentes, Jake. Ela está sempre alternando os números. Se não fosse por isso, _eu_ ligava para ela, porque eu também estou com saudades. – Bella fungou e depois parou, se sentando em um tronco envelhecido. Eu me sentei também e ela encostou a cabeça no meu ombro, franzindo um pouco o nariz.

- Sabe, essa coisa de cheiro ainda me incomoda. – Ela disse e depois riu.

- Sério? Você também fede! – Eu ri e dei um tapinha em sua cabeça. Bella deu um soco em meu braço e eu me encolhi.

- Ui, desculpe, Jake. Eu queria que fosse fraco... – Bella disse.

- Esse é um dos problemas dos vampiros. Eles são engraçadinhos demais.

- Sei... – Ela disse.

Fiquei arquitetando um plano. Eu queria ir atrás de Nessie, onde quer que ela estivesse. Alice poderia me dar uma forcinha, se fosse o caso.

- Em que está pensando? – Bella perguntou, olhando para mim. Aquela pergunta costumava ser feita por Edward.

- Estou pensando em ir atrás de Nessie. Talvez Alice possa me ajudar nessa coisa de futuro...

- Alice não pode ver Renesmee nem você, esqueceu?

Ah, é mesmo! E agora? Edward não podia ajudar muito, Nessie estava longe. Bom, eu não iria desistir tão cedo e tão fácil.

- Bella, você precisa me ajudar! – Eu falei e me levantei do tronco, me sentindo otimista.

- Preste atenção, Jake: Eu não sei onde Nessie está! Meus dons não ajudam em nada e os de Alice, Edward ou Jasper também não. Espere que ela ligue novamente, certo?

- Eu não sei... Bella, me desculpe, mas eu não posso ficar esperando por qualquer decisão sua ou dela. Eu vou atrás da Nessie!

- Não, você não vai! – Bella segurou meu braço e olhou seriamente para mim. Ela estava convicta e certa de que iria me impedir – E se acontecer algo à qualquer um de vocês dois, o que _eu _faço?

- Então me ajude! – Eu insisti.

Bella suspirou, como se tivesse de explicar algo à uma criança pela décima vez. Fiquei um pouco irritado com isso.

- Vamos fazer um acordo: Quando Nessie ligar novamente, você ou eu tentamos convencê-la a voltar. Se não der certo,você vai atrás dela, tudo bem? – Ela estendeu a mão para que eu apertasse. Olhei desconfiado para ela.

- Anda, Jake! – Ela reclamou e eu apertei sua mão, fechando nosso acordo.

- Acordo fechado, Srta. Isabella. Espero que você não me engane!

- Eu já disse: Espere ela ligar e ai você toma uma atitude, tudo bem?

Eu estava inquieto e não respondi, porque eu mal podia esperar para ouvir pelo menos a sua voz do outro lado do telefone.

Foram três dias torturantes até a próxima ligação. Eu estava sentado ao lado de Edward, conversando sobre alguma coisa irrelevante, quando o celular de Bella tocou e todos nós paramos para prestar atenção.

- Alô? – O rosto de Bella se suavizou com a voz do outro lado – Nessie, onde você está?

Tentei escutar a resposta, mas só consegui ouvir palavras desconexas como "avião" e "Espanha".

- Ah, sim... – Bella olhou para mim e acenou com a mão para eu me aproximar. Me levantei imediatamente e estendi a mão para o celular – Renesmee... Tem uma pessoa querendo falar com você.

- Nessie?

- _Ah, eu não acredito. O que você quer?_

A voz dela provocou um frenesi na minha mente e eu respirei fundo para ter alguma coerência ao responder.

- Não desligue! Olha, eu sei que eu fui e sou um idiota, subestimei você e tudo deu errado por minha causa – O que _não_ era verdade, Nessie também tinha a sua parcela de culpa, mas eu estava tentando convencê-la a voltar para casa naquele momento – Mas, por favor, volte pra mim.

Fez-se um silêncio do outro lado da linha. Conhecendo-a bem, ela devia estar pensando em uma resposta.

- _Você lembra da nossa conversa no seu quarto, daquele último dia?_

- Sim. – Eu respondi o mais rápido possível.

_- Você disse que não me amava mais. E, olhe como são as coisas, agora você está pedindo para eu voltar. Eu vou responder do mesmo jeito bruto e seco que você me respondeu naquele dia: NÃO._

Eu engoli em seco.

- Mas a situação agora é diferente...

_- Não, não é diferente. A situação é a mesma, Jacob, os papéis apenas se inverteram. É muita coragem sua me pedir para voltar._

- Você tem alguma noção do quanto faz falta pra mim? Do quanto eu me arrependo de ter falado aquelas coisas? De verdade, eu não estou brincando com você.

_- É muito fácil pedir desculpas depois. Olha, eu preciso desligar e..._

- Não, não desligue! – Eu implorei, minha voz quase falhando.

- _Tchau.- _Ela falou e depois eu só consegui ouvir o tu-tu-tu do telefone.

Fiquei parado com o celular encostado no ouvido por pelo menos dois minutos. Depois olhei envolta e procurei por Bella ou Edward, mas não havia mais ninguém na sala. Eu sai no pátio e vi Alice conversando baixo com Edward, sentada na varanda.

- Edward – eu o chamei – onde está Bella?

- Ela foi até o chalé buscar algumas coisas... Então, conseguiu falar com Nessie?

Meus ombros se curvaram e eu suspirei, insatisfeito.

- Mais ou menos.

Alice se levantou e colocou a mão no meu braço, tranquilizadoramente.

- Não se preocupe – a sua voz vibrante soou nos meus ouvidos – Nessie não é uma garota que se fixa em uma idéia só. Talvez ela volte.

- Talvez não. – Eu rebati. Vi Bella de longe, se aproximando com uma mochila nas mãos.

- Jake – Ela falou assim que se aproximou de mim – Aqui dentro tem aquele seu passaporte, dinheiro e um celular. Assim que você chegar ao aeroporto diga o seu nome que eles irão te fornecer uma passagem para Barcelona, Espanha. É pra lá que Nessie está voando neste momento.

- Sério? – Eu sorri – Você só pode estar brincando.

- Não estou – Ela sorriu.

- Valeu, Bells. – Eu dei um abraço apertado nela e sai correndo.

- Ei! – Bella me chamou a atenção e eu virei – Você esqueceu isso. O aeroporto não é assim tão perto de Forks! – E ela jogou uma chave, que eu julguei ser da sua Ferrari.

- Claro, assim fica tudo mais perto! – Eu ri e fui até a garagem dos Cullen para pegar o carro de Bella.

Dirigi até o aeroporto, apresentei meu passaporte, peguei a passagem e em menos de uma hora eu já estava em um avião rumo à Barcelona. Eu não via a hora de encontrar com Nessie de novo.

**Tudo bem, não atirem pedras em mim, por favor rsrs 8D**

** Prometi que a próxima atualização seria feita em maio e olha só: já estamos em agosto** **OMG**

** É que as minhas notas estão lá embaixo e eu comecei a escrever uma nova fic que eu ainda não vou publicar (ela já tem quatro chapters prontos) até terminar essa aqui. Recebi algumas mensagens diretas (e reviews nada, né?) pedindo pra continuar e não parar de escrever, porque eu achei que o povo tinha se esquecido completamente dessa fic rsrsrs . #oremos**

** Vamos às respostas xD**

** ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Adoro tuas reviews, me fazem rir (acho que eu já te falei isso rsrs). Pode esquecer o Phillip, ele já é considerado figurante na história, porque agora o objetivo é fazer o Jacob correr atrás da Nessie ahshahshahss Continua acompanhando!**

**Karenine: Leitora nova *-* que bom que vc gostou, continua acompanhando, mor!**

** Gente, bjos e até o próximo chapter, que eu PROMETO que não vai demorar nadinha pra vir! ;D**


	16. Em busca do amor

**Em busca do amor**

Fazia frio na Espanha mas felizmente eu não tinha problemas com isso. O meu único problema agora era descobrir em que lugar daquele país Renesmee estava porque seria como procurar agulha em um palheiro. Bella me enviou duas mensagens pelo celular e logo descobri que a ajuda dela e dos Cullen não seria muito útil.

Mensagem 1

De: Bella

Jake, Nessie não ligou mais nestas últimas horas e eu ainda não descobri em que cidade ela está. Qualquer coisa eu ligo para você mais tarde ou envio uma mensagem.

Bella me mandou esse sms assim que eu embarquei em Madri. A outra ela mandou lá pelas oito horas da noite do fuso horário espanhol.

Mensagem 2

De: Bella

Ainda não descobrimos nada e eu não tenho idéia de onde ela esteja. Já tentou ligar para Renesmee? Talvez ela atenda.

Decidi responder a última mensagem de Bella. _Qualquer notícia que você tenha dela, me ligue imediatamente! Eu estou que nem uma barata tonta,não consegui me localizar ainda._

Fiz uma reserva em um hotel no centro de Madri. Quando mal encostei a cabeça no travesseiro, minhas pálpebras pesaram e eu dormi imediatamente. Eu não havia percebido que tinha ficado tanto tempo sem dormir porque eu não conseguia me concentrar no avião, esperando o desembarque. Sinceramente, eu estava morrendo de medo de não encontrá-la. Nessie tinha o temperamento teimoso da mãe (infelizmente) e calculista do pai (infelizmente também), mas eu iria até o inferno para tê-la de ter certeza de que tudo que eu havia vivido com ela até aqueles quatro meses atrás não havia passado de um sonho.

A noite pareceu durar apenas segundos quando acordei. Já eram oito horas da manhã e eu precisava sair o mais rápido possível. O avião de Renesmee havia pousado muitas horas adiantadas do meu e por isso não consegui captar o seu cheiro ou qualquer sinal por perto. Tentei recapitular conversas anteriores, procurando por pistas ou alguma coisa a respeito. Por muita, mas _muita_ sorte mesmo, consegui relembrar de uma conversa descontraída que tivemos quando ela tinha mais ou menos dois anos. Estávamos com o mapa mundi aberto encima da mesa e eu ia apontando alguns países interessantes.

"_– Veja, Nessie – Eu disse, sorridente, colocando o dedo no continente oceânico – Aqui fica a Austrália. A terra dos cangurus._

_Ela abriu um sorriso enorme e olhou com atenção aquele pedaço cor de rosa._

_ - É ai que eles falam espanhol, Jake?_

_ - Não. Ai eles falam inglês, a mesma língua que a nossa. São muitos países que tem o espanhol como língua oficial. Alguns deles são o México e a Espanha._

_ Renesmee ficou com um ar pensativo e alternava o olhar entre o México e a Espanha, do outro lado do mapa._

_ - Um dia eu faço uma visita à Espanha. Sabia que eu sei falar espanhol?_

_ Eu ri e ela me acompanhou. Incrível, nos seus altos dois anos (mas na verdade, com inteligência de dez) ela sabia falar várias línguas._

_ - Veja se consegue traduzir essa frase: El pelado tiene un saco amarillo._

_ Eu revirei os olhos._

_ - Meu Deus, Nessie, você já anda falando safadezas por ai em línguas diferentes?_

_ Renesmee riu da minha ignorância. Eu sabia que o seu objetivo era me fazer pensar outras coisas a respeito da tal frase em espanhol._

_ - Claro que não, Jake! A tradução é: O careca tem um casaco amarelo. A sua mente é podre, sabia?_

_ - É, claro que a minha mente é podre._

_- Um dia eu visito a Espanha. E quero ir nessa cidade aqui. – Ela apontou com o dedinho fino – Bilbao. Tem uma estátua bem legal no centro dessa cidade._

_ Eu não respondi e a abracei enquanto fazia cócegas no seu pescoço. A minha pequenina estava crescendo rápido. Demais."_

Era isso. Eu tinha ir até Bilbao e procurar por ela. Parei na recepção do hotel e perguntei para a recepcionista onde ficava localizada aquela cidade.

- É perto daqui, senhor. Não mais que um quilômetro, é mais ou menos uma cidade vizinha.

Assenti com a cabeça e peguei um folheto turístico onde tinha um mapa localizando os pontos mais visitados e cidades. Era realmente perto e eu conseguia correr até lá tranqüilamente, isso se eu encontrasse um lugar para me transformar.

Feito isso, corri e encontrei uma placa enorme _"Bien venidos a Bilbao". _Deveria ser fácil encontrar o parque central onde estava tal estátua, porque estava cheio de placas localizando cada ponto, cada praça. Havia muita gente e quando olhei no enorme relógio digital encima de um prédio vi que já se passava das onze horas. Os restaurantes estavam lotando e as pessoas que estavam caminhando tranqüilamente nas calçadas iam fazendo filas nas portas de um requintado restaurante especializado em comidas de todos os tipos. Enquanto notava esses detalhes, vi um brilho metalizado chamar a minha atenção e vi uma enorme estátua rodeada por um chafariz; meu coração deu um pulo e eu corri até a praça para ver se ela estava por perto.

Decepção. E mais decepção. Não havia ninguém, somente uma menina de cabelos negros sentada em um banco, mexendo em seu celular. Fiquei ali pensando por um tempo e comecei a olhar em volta, para captar algum cheiro, algum rastro de sua passagem por aqui. Mas nada dela.

Passei a tarde revirando a Espanha abaixo (na minha forma de lobo para ir mais rápido pelos estados), mas não achei nada. Andaluzia, Aragão, Galiza, Murcia... Nada. Mas a esperança nunca morreria. Eu continuaria a procurá-la, tem que eu tivesse que ultrapassar as fronteiras da França para isso.

Eu fechei os olhos e fiquei parado por um tempo. Tateei meus bolsos e disquei o número de Bella no celular, que já estava no meu ouvido.

- Jacob? – A sua voz resoou. Mesmo depois de anos, eu ainda não conseguia me acostumar com aquela nova voz de sinos de Bella. Sempre seria uma coisa nova para mim.

- Oi, Bells. Escuta, eu ainda não consegui nada por aqui. Alice realmente não pode ajudar?

Ouvi o seu suspiro de decepção.

- Não. Ela ficou a noite inteira se concentrando mais não conseguiu nada além de uma bela dor de cabeça. Você já procurou em tudo?

- Mais ou menos. Quer dizer, a Espanha é enorme. Não vai dar tempo de procurá-la em tudo até que ela saia daqui até outro lugar.

- Sim, mas... – Ela se interrompeu – Tem alguém chamando na outra linha, vou atender. Me espere. – E depois ouvi o barulho da ligação sendo interrompida.

Pacientemente, esperei mais ou menos uns seis minutos. Depois Bella retornou à ligação e sua voz tinha um tom eufórico, animado. Com esperança.

- Jake! Você não vai acreditar!

- Fale!

- Nessie acabou de ligar. E, olhe só, ela está mais perto do que você imagina!

Eu sorri largamente, embora ela não pudesse ver.

- Então, onde ela está?

- Em Madri, em um restaurante chamado "La Cantinella". Fica ao lado do seu hotel – Ela concluiu, com a voz vitoriosa.

- Como assim _ao lado do meu hotel_? Eu revirei tudo isso aqui atrás dela e Nessie simplesmente está _ao lado do meu hotel_?

- Aham.

- Vou desligar, Bella. Preciso vê-la agora! – Eu virei e corri até a direção contrária. A expectativa de vê-la em alguns minutos bombeava o meu coração e a saudade que agora ocupava meu peito era esmagadora.

Parei por alguns minutos quando cheguei à porta do restaurante. Incrivelmente, eu conseguia sentir o seu cheiro no ar... não tinha nada igual. A sensação de sentir seu aroma de frésias, doces, vento do outono, eu simplesmente não conseguia descrever aquilo.

Entrei. Os passos lentos, cheios da expectativa de sentir seus lábios nos meus. E lá estava ela. Os cabelos cacheados presos em um coque bagunçado e um casaco de náilon preto. O rosto estava pálido e os olhos um pouco vermelhos na volta; eu não conseguia suportar a dor de saber que ela estivera chorando. Nessie estava encolhida em uma mesa no canto e um prato com pouquíssima comida estava intacto na sua frente. Eu praticamente corri até ela.

- Nessie! – Eu arfei e a abracei de surpresa. Senti seu corpo enrijecer por alguns segundos e então ela me afastou com seus braços.

- Não me rejeite de novo, por favor! – Eu sussurrei e me ajoelhei ao seu lado para ficar na sua altura.

Renesmee ficou olhando para o meu rosto por bastante tempo, como se quisesse ver alguma coisa em meus traços.

- Eu não vou conseguir suportar... mais uma...separação. – Ela falava como se as palavras lhe causassem dor, sofrimento. Sua voz era fraca e ela parecia mais magra e pálida. Eu queria tocar a sua mão para lhe dar conforto, mas eu não queria que ela me rejeitasse novamente.

- Isso não vai mais acontecer. Nunca.

- Quem disse? – A sua voz ficou um pouco mais dura, demonstrando a sua dúvida.

- Eu estou dizendo agora para você. Nós dois fizemos burradas demais e brigávamos toda hora. Mas mesmo assim, desde quando você se foi, um vazio se formou em mim, meus dias são incompletos demais. Eu me pego pensando em nós dois, assim, do nada e as vezes eu me pergunto se fui tão estúpido a ponto de te perder pra sempre.

- Eu não sei... – Ela murmurou – Às vezes eu me sinto assim também, mas não quero sentir isso de novo. – Ela virou o rosto para esconder as lágrimas que se acumulavam nos cantos dos olhos.

- Isso o quê? Me conte. – Eu coloquei um dedo no seu queixo para ver o seu rosto. Ela passou a manga do casaco nos olhos e conseguiu secá-los.

- A dor. A dor da distância entre nós.

- Nessie, volta pra mim! Volta que eu te mostro que podemos ser felizes, amar do mesmo jeito. Essa distância pode desaparecer agora.

Renesmee não agüentou mais e chorou, seus lindos olhos chocolate agora estavam molhados, derramando suas lágrimas. Surpreendentemente, ela me abraçou e escondeu seu rosto em meu ombro. Eu suspirei aliviado e a acomodei no meu abraço, esperando que ela se acalmasse mais um pouco.

- Não chore mais. – Eu disse, colocando minhas mãos em suas bochechas rosadas. Ela olhou fundo nos meus olhos mas não disse nada. Eu podia sentir uma corrente elétrica passando entre nós e seus lábios cheios me atraiam para mais perto.

- Me deixa te beijar? – Eu sussurrei.

- Sim. – Ela murmurou. Meu corpo estremeceu com o som de sua voz e eu não pensei duas vezes; envolvi nossos lábios em um beijo apaixonado. Sua boca buscava por um movimento mais rápido e logo pedi passagem para que minha língua pudesse envolver a sua o que aconteceu no ato.

Eu sentei ao seu lado e segurei sua mão. Seus olhos ainda estavam tristes e ela olhou para baixo.

- Você ainda me ama? – Ela perguntou, em uma voz baixa. Eu não conseguia acreditar que ela ainda pudesse ter dúvidas de que eu a amava profundamente.

- Claro que sim! Renesmee, eu não sei como consegui passar sem você nesses quatro meses. Cara...você é o amor da minha vida!

- Eu te amo. – Ela disse enquanto me abraçava para mais perto e me roubava mais um beijo.

Dizer que eu estava feliz com ela ao meu lado era pouco para o que eu estava sentindo.

- E eu estava... Destruída. Depois da Espanha, eu estava indo para a Inglaterra para entrar em Oxford e mergulhar de vez na universidade.

Já era noite. Estávamos no quarto de Renesmee em um hotel perto do meu, conversando sobre o que ela fez naquele tempo todo que ela estava longe.

- E meus pais? E Alice? Eu estou com muitas saudades daquela pequena.

- Eles estão bem, mas estão preocupados com você. Alice está mais louca do que nunca e se culpa por não conseguir ver seu futuro.

Nessie suspirou e colocou os braços envolta da minha cintura. Nos deitamos na sua cama e ficamos nos olhando. Eu queria decorar cada traço de seu rosto para não perdê-la nunca mais.

- Podíamos fazer coisas mais interessantes já que estamos nesse quarto, sem fazer nada... – Eu disse, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Claro, podemos jogar xadrez, o que você acha? – Nessie falou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Seu tom irônico me fez rir e ela riu comigo, se jogando em cima de mim.

Nossas bocas se encontraram em um beijo tranquilo, mas envolvente. Os lábios dela me davam beijos estalados e depois sua boca se abriu para aprofundar mais o beijo. Minhas mãos viajaram para suas pernas, acariciando suas coxas. Nessie não foi cautelosa e tirou minha camiseta, deixando meu peitoral exposto enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo meu peito e depois viajavam para a minha barriga, passeando em círculos. Ela estava me enlouquecendo.

Renesmee se afastou de mim e tirou a blusa de algodão fino que vestia, lentamente, deixando a mostra um sutiã azul celeste, que em contraste com sua pele, a deixava mais linda ainda. Eu fiquei a observando, como um bobo, e ela finalmente se libertou do sutiã. Ela me abraçou e depois distribuiu beijos pelo meu pescoço, deixando um rastro ardente. Eu a abracei mais forte ainda e pude sentir seus seios prensados contra o meu peito. Ergui uma das minhas mãos e apertei forte o seu seio esquerdo, como eu queria e ela gemeu, pedindo por mais toques como aquele.

- Você é linda. – Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. Ela sorriu de olhos fechados e alçou os braços em meu pescoço, enquanto minhas duas mãos apertavam forte os seus seios. Nessie tinha seios firmes e bem cheios e minha mão mal dava conta. Não resisti e me abaixei na altura de seus mamilos e os chupei o mais forte possível, deixando uma marca avermelhada da força que eu fiz ao chupá-los. Eu lambia todo o seu peito com gana e estava tão esfomeado que minha boca chupava e minhas mãos apertavam em volta, fazendo a gritar.

- Jacob! Eu quero mais! – Ela suplicava, puxando o meu cabelo.

- Você já vai ter.

Nessie se agarrou em mim e suas pernas, que ainda vestiam a sua apertada calça jeans, se cruzaram em minha cintura. Suas mãos viajavam pelas minhas costas e eu dava beijos em seu pescoço para depois erguer meu rosto até ela e lhe dar um beijo em sua boca, o mais quente que eu podia.

- Eu preciso me livrar disso. – Ela disse assim que abriu os botões de sua calça. Eu me livrei das minhas em um instante e não perdi tempo. Minhas mãos foram para a barra de sua calcinha e eu a puxei, arrebentando as alças.

- Jake! – Ela reclamou e depois riu – Se eu tivesse força, arrebentaria as suas cuecas também.

- Não será preciso porque eu vou estar sem ela nos próximos segundos. – Eu pisquei para ela, que sorriu satisfeita. O volume na minha cueca já era notável e Renesmee olhava para aquela direção com cobiça.

Eu me deitei por cima dela, que já estava totalmente nua, e a beijei na boca. Meus braços a envolveram por inteiro e ela encaixou as pernas na minha cintura novamente, e dessa vez eu tinha total contato com a sua intimidade. Aquelas boxers estavam sendo uma prisão para mim e eu precisava me livrar delas naquele instante. Eu me levantei bruscamente e a retirei, não aguentando mais.

- Muito bem, agora eu fiz a coisa certa. – Eu ri e ela riu comigo, me abraçando e rolando comigo na cama. Daquela vez, ela estava por cima.

- Agora eu vou ter o que eu quero... – Ela sussurrou, com uma voz sexy que eu nunca tinha ouvido da boca dela. Fiquei mais duro ainda e eu quase não me aguentava para estar dentro dela. Nessie foi se abaixando na altura do meu pênis e eu arregalei os olhos ao ver o que ela iria fazer. Era só a segunda vez que ela transava e já estava assim, tão...tão...ousada, atrevida...

Ela colocou a cabeça do meu pau devagar na sua boca, e foi beijando carinhosamente. Ela ficou com os lábios grudados ali, sem passar a língua. Eu fechei os olhos e aproveitei a sensação, minhas mãos grudadas em seus cabelos. Nessie engoliu tudo de uma vez e deixou todo o meu pênis reluzente com a sua saliva e não resistiu. Começou a chupar loucamente, sugando e dando leves mordidinhas enquanto seus dedos apertavam os meus testículos. Ela não conseguia engolir tudo pois não cabia na sua boca e em pouco segundos eu gozei em sua boca. Um pouco do meu líquido vazou para fora de sua boca e ela espalhou um pouco pelos seus seios, me deixando duro novamente. O gozo escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca...cara, aquilo foi de enlouquecer qualquer animal.

- Eu não vou aguentar mais, Renesmee. – Eu rugi e a joguei contra a cama.

- Eu quero você! – Ela gritou e eu abri suas pernas com violência, colocando todo o meu pênis dentro dela. Pude ouvir o seu arfar de dor e prazer e iniciei fortes estocadas, indo o mais fundo que eu podia. Nessie se segurou na cabeceira da cama e o único barulho eram os nossos gemidos e as minhas bolas batendo na base de sua vagina. Eu não conseguia parar com os meus movimentos e ela já estava quase tendo seu orgasmo. Renesmee estava cada vez mais quente e eu já podia sentir ela se comprimindo ao meu redor, cada vez mais apertada. Em poucos segundos, eu e ela liberamos nosso êxtase e caímos na cama, exaustos.

- Isso foi... – Eu murmurei, sem fôlego.

- Maravilhoso. – Ela completou, respirando aos arquejos.

Ficamos deitados por vários minutos até completarmos totalmente o fôlego. Nessie se virou e olhou para mim, no fundo dos meus olhos, e deu um sorriso. Um dos sorrisos mais lindos que eu já havia visto.

- Eu te amo. – Eu murmurei e me aproximei dela, a abraçando.

- Eu também. – Ela respondeu, correspondendo ao meu abraço.

Ela buscou por minha boca e eu a beijei levemente. Renesmee era a coisa mais preciosa do meu mundo e eu não podia correr o risco de perdê-la.

- Podemos voltar para Forks? – Eu perguntei, cauteloso. Não sabia se ela queria voltar para casa ou se queria fazer mais alguma coisa.

Ela suspirou.

- Sim, vai ser melhor. Estou com saudades da minha família.

**Tchubaruba BUM**

** Tudo bem, esse capítulo demorou MESMO, mas foi por uma péssima causa, meu computador contraiu vírus e estragou totalmente T_T era para esse capítulo estar no ar dia 17/09, só que o vírus apagou todos os meus documentos, incluindo o novo chap, que eu tive que escrever de novo. Mas e ai, gostaram? Espero que sim -_-**

** Hj eu não vou poder responder as reviews, sorry :O mas obrigada pelo pessoal que continua deixando suas reviews e colaborações, sério, e tbm pelo novo pessoal que está lendo a fic \o/\o/\o/**

** Falta só mais dois (sim, DOIS) capítulos pra terminar essa fic :( mas depois dessa aqui vou colocar no ar a minha nova fic, que é da Bella e do Edward. Não vou dar mais detalhes hihihi mistério**

** Até o próximo chap XoXo**


	17. Os últimos problemas

** O(s) último(s) problema(s)**

Bella e Edward ainda abraçavam Nessie. Nós tínhamos desembarcado no aeroporto e todos os Cullens estavam nos esperando, de braços abertos, o que me deixou tranquilo.

- Não fique tão longe de mim, certo? – Bella falou para Renesmee, que revirou os olhos e riu.

- Tudo bem, mãe.

Entramos no Volvo de Edward e Alice e Jasper foram com Carlisle e Esme. No caminho, Nessie foi contando tudo o que fez pelos países que visitou e que já planejava voltar qualquer dia.

- Qualquer dia? – Edward franziu as sobrancelhas.

- É... nada definido. – Ela respondeu.

- Então _qualquer dia_ você apareceria em casa, Nessie? Bom, muito obrigado mais uma vez, Jacob. – Edward falou abrindo um sorriso camarada para mim.

- Não foi nenhum sacrifício – Eu disse e olhei para Renesmee, que estava ao meu lado no carro – No final, eu consegui o que eu queria.

- E eu também – Ela falou, me dando um beijo na bochecha.

Logo depois, chegamos em Forks. Alice desceu do carro parecendo uma bolita de tanto que pulava e exigiu os detalhes da viagem de Nessie. Enquanto as duas fofocavam, eu disse para Renesmee que iria até a matilha e que voltaria rápido. Assim que fui atrás das arvores para me mudar para lobo, os pensamentos dos outros rapazes começaram a pipocar na minha cabeça.

_Então, ela voltou?_ A voz de Seth ecoou. Eu ri.

_Sim._

_ Cara, que demais! Quando eu vou conseguir ver ela?_

_ Assim que Alice liberar Renesmee, já que as duas não param de falar._

Seth resfolegou uma risada e a risada de Sam, Embry e Quil o acompanharam. Só não ouvi uma voz: A de Leah.

Assim que cheguei no ponto da floresta onde os caras estavam, percebi o lobo pequeno e cinza deitado no canto de uma enorme pedra, sem olhar diretamente para mim. Assim que os nossos olhares se cruzaram, ela soltou um som de desprezo e se levantou.

_Eu vou para a minha forma humana._ Ela informou para todos e vi Sam balançar a cabeça, concordando. Leah saiu de perto e pude ouvir o barulho de seus pés humanos batendo contra a terra, sinal de que ela já não podia mais nos escutar como lobo.

_Não ligue para ela._ Sam comentou, observando o meu desgosto. _Ela só está um pouco...chateada. Talvez com raiva de você e de Renesmee._

_ Ela não tem que ficar com raiva de nada._

_Eu sei. Mas, você sabe, ela ajudou você e Nessie a se acertarem antes, quando foi você quem fez a coisa errada. Mas agora, foi a própria Renesmee quem acabou estragando algumas coisas._

_ Argh. Leah é apenas uma mal amada que acha que pode controlar á todos._

_ Não fale assim, cara. _Seth falou, defendendo a irmã. _Ela também não é essa garota totalmente insuportável. Leah mudou. Você sabe disso._

Eu revirei os olhos. Eu pretendia ir atrás de Leah, mas Seth se pôs na minha frente.

_Você está de cabeça quente, Jake. Você e Leah tem temperamento forte e essa conversa pode acabar em agressão._

_ Eu estou mais relaxado, Seth. Eu só quero saber o que Leah está querendo, porque ela não pode simplesmente me olhar com cara feia e achar que está tudo bem. Eu só quero conversar com ela, como os dois adultos que somos._

Seth respirou fundo e liberou minha passagem. _Tudo bem, você que sabe. Mas não ajam como duas crianças, conversem seriamente. _

_ Certo._

Eu me transmodifiquei para humano e segui o cheiro de Leah. Ela estava na praia, sentada em uma das rochas que ficavam na beira do mar.

- Ei. – Eu toquei seu ombro e ela se sobressaltou. Assim que me olhou com mais atenção, fez uma careta e me ignorou.

- Leah, nós precisamos conversar. –Eu falei, me sentando ao seu lado na pedra.

- O que você quer?

Eu respirei fundo uma ou duas vezes antes de abrir minha boca. Eu precisava estar tranquilo o bastante para conseguir falar com ela.

- Eu só quero saber por que você está assim, tão irritada. É porque Nessie voltou?

- Talvez. – Ela respondeu. Leah continuava olhando para o mar, sem virar o rosto para mim.

- Mas vocês não eram amigas? Quer dizer, não amigas, mas se davam bem, de alguma forma. Foi você quem me ajudou a reatar com Renesmee.

- Eu sei. – Ela murmurou. Leah estava com os braços apoiados nas coxas e suas mãos sustentavam a cabeça, lhe dando um ar pensativo. Suas respostas breves não estavam ajudando o meu estado de espírito.

- Então...?

- Jacob – Leah falou, por fim, virando o rosto para me olhar nos olhos – Aquela situação foi completamente diferente. Eu te ajudei porque eu também tinha feito a burrada e consequentemente eu me sentia culpada em relação ao fim de vocês dois. Mas agora, foi ela quem acabou com tudo. Cara, se você não tivesse chegado a tempo, eu aposto que ela teria dado para aquele tal de Phillip. Ela foi embora porque você não aceitou as desculpas dela e depois foi você quem correu atrás da Renesmee como se fosse um cachorrinho. Você foi um idiota.

Eu fiquei em silêncio por um minuto enquanto ela voltava a olhar para o mar.

- Sabe, no início, quando eu não aceitei Nessie de volta, eu tinha motivos para isso. Eu pensava assim, exatamente como você está pensando agora. Porque eu iria perdoá-la se o que ela fez foi uma coisa triplicada, se o que ela fez uma, ela fez várias vezes? Foi por isso que eu disse _não_ para ela. Mas depois, eu vi que aquele desentendimento não tinha valor nenhum perto do que eu sentia por ela. Que se eu continuasse sendo teimoso, Nessie também seria e nenhum de nós dois daria o braço a torcer. Então, para mim, a felicidade que eu estou sentindo agora vale mais do que a raiva e a tristeza que eu sentia antes. Você pode, por favor, não estragar tudo isso?

- Você está parecendo um bobo submisso.

- E você está parecendo uma pessoa burra e estraga prazeres que não aceita que alguém seja feliz.

Leah se levantou imediatamente, prestes a ir embora, mas eu segurei seu braço.

-Não vai embora, certo? Eu quero que esteja tudo certo entre você e eu.

Leah fez uma careta e tirou minha mão do seu braço.

- Eu não quero ser a melhor amiga da sua namorada, Jacob.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Não é isso que eu estou dizendo. É que eu não quero ter que evitar você toda vez que eu e Nessie vamos até a matilha. Isso é desagradável, Leah. Apenas aja como antes. Uma pessoa normal comigo e com Renesmee.

Leah ficou um minuto em silêncio e depois olhou seriamente para mim.

- Olha só, Jacob. – Ela suspirou – Eu ainda não estou feliz com a Renesmee. Sei lá, essa volta de vocês foi um tanto... falsa para mim. – Eu ia interromper, mas fechei minha boca na hora em que ergueu o dedo para que eu a esperasse – Me deixa falar, ok? É isso mesmo que eu penso a respeito, mas...vou fazer o possível. Mais do que isso eu não prometo.

- Esse é o seu melhor? – Eu perguntei.

- Sim.

- Então estamos de acordo? – Eu estendi a mão e abri um sorriso, sinal de paz entre nós.

- Estamos. – Ela pegou a minha mão e exibiu um sorriso fraco, mas, no caso de Leah, um sorriso fraco significava um sorriso enorme.

Eu me virei para ir embora, mas Leah chamou meu nome antes que eu desaparecesse no meio da mata que cobria a beira da praia.

- Ei, Jake – Ela me chamou de Jake, o que significava uma grande melhoria – Eu juro que vou me comportar. – E depois riu.

- Tudo bem, eu confio em você, Leah. – Eu ri junto com ela.

Estava tudo bem a partir daquele momento. Talvez, um dia, Leah e Nessie pudessem ser melhores amigas. Mas acho que isso seria pedir demais.

_[Nessie POV]_

Enquanto Alice falava pelos cotovelos, meus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar. Mais precisamente, meu cérebro estava dividido em dois: Na praia, onde eu sabia que Jacob tentava se reconciliar com Leah, e na escola, onde eu deveria ter uma séria conversa com um ser humano chamado Phillip Mark. Na verdade, eu nem estava tão preocupada assim com Leah, mas meu coração martelava a mil só de pensar no tipo de conversa que eu teria com Phillip. Eu já tinha decidido e no dia seguinte eu falaria seriamente com ele.

Mais tarde, fui na casa de Jacob e conversei um pouco com Billy até Jake chegar. Billy é um cara legal...quando quer.

- Vou precisar falar com Phillip amanhã. – Eu comecei, quando estávamos eu e Jacob no quarto. Jake franziu as sobrancelhas grossas e vi no seu rosto que ele não havia gostado daquilo.

- Por quê? – Ele perguntou.

- Eu não quero que haja algum engano ou outra coisa a mais. É importante deixar claro para aquele garoto que não tem nada...entre nós. – Eu falei as últimas palavras lentamente, esperando não ter dito algo errado. Jake suavizou o rosto e me deu um beijo rápido.

- Eu vou ser compreensivo, Nessie. Mas eu quero ficar por perto quando você estiver com ele.

- Mas, Jacob, eu-

- Shh - Ele me interrompeu e fez um sinal com a mão para que eu o escutasse. – Quero te levar para a escola amanhã. Só para deixar claro para todos os garotos que você não está disponível.

- Eu não tenho mais dois anos de idade. – Eu falei, um pouco emburrada. Fiz um biquinho e Jacob riu, dando um selinho na minha boca.

- É sério, Ness – Ele falou, ficando sério – Eu quero ir com você amanhã. Talvez não para ouvir a conversa entre vocês, mas olhar na cara dele.

Eu suspirei.

- Tudo bem. Mas nada de brigas, ouviu?

Jacob sorriu, o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

- Claro, vou ser paciente.

- Você será paciente mesmo? – Eu o provoquei, sentando em seu colo – Você nunca é paciente para tudo.

- Eu sei esperar para algumas coisas. – Ele sussurrou e encostou os lábios nos meus, me beijando delicadamente.

- Tudo ficará bem. – Eu prometi.

- Espero que sim. – Jake suspirou, pegando a minha mão e me beijando novamente, dessa vez não tão suave e delicado. Sua língua traçou uma linha nos meus lábios e a sua outra mão, que segurava minha cintura, foi para a minha coxa. O beijo foi começando a ficar mais quente e a minha respiração já estava ficando ofegante. Sua língua invadiu minha boca e explorava cada canto, seus lábios sugando os meus e suas mãos me encaixando lentamente em seu colo. O nosso beijo era lento, demorado e delicioso, e nossas linguas discutiam entre si, criando um movimento único. Minhas pernas estavam uma de cada lado do corpo de Jacob e minhas duas mãos estavam em seu cabelo, meus olhos fechados curtindo a sensação.

Nos separamos para respirar e ele sorriu para mim, enquanto minhas mãos brincavam com a bermuda dele. Jacob riu, prevendo o que eu ia fazer.

- Você quer? - Eu sussurrei, colocando metade da minha mão para dentro de sua bermuda, sem pegar seu membro.

Ele fechou os olhos e ofegou um "sim".

Mas antes mesmo que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, a voz de Billy soou no corredor e eu desci do colo de Jake o mais rápido possível.

- Ei, Jake,os rapazes estão aqui para vê-lo! – Billy falou, do corredor, sem abrir a porta do quarto. Eu suspirei e passei a mão por minhas roupas para deixa-las mais arrumadas. Jacob estava frustrado e o volume na sua bermuda comprovava isso.

- Nós devíamos ganhar um prêmior por "interrupções no meio de um amasso". Quando não é Bella, são os rapazes! Que droga!

Eu ri de seu comentário e o abracei.

- Depois eu compenso você, tá legal? Agora, dê um jeito nisso ai – Eu apontei para sua bermuda – E vá ver os garotos.

Ele sorriu e me deu um beijo rápido na boca.

- De acordo. – Ele murmurou e pegou minha mão, me arrastando para fora do quarto.

Disse para minha mãe que Jacob me levaria para a escola e ela não perguntou o porquê. Estranhei, mas dei de ombros e entrei no Rabbit de Jake para seguirmos até a escola.

- Hey, Nessie! – Jordin me cumprimentou, feliz, assim que apareci na escola, com Jacob me "escoltando" ao lado. Para qualquer garoto que aparecia na nossa frente, Jacob fazia cara feia. Eu dei uma cotovelada na sua costela e ele se comportou melhor.

- Oi, Jordin, como vão as coisas por aqui? Faz um tempinho que não apareço, hein. – Eu sorri, simpática.

- Pois é, as coisas andaram meio abaladas por aqui. – Jordin riu, fazendo questão de ignorar completamente Jacob ao meu lado. Jake permaneceu calado, com os braços cruzados. – Então, já vai tocar o primeiro sinal. Vamos? – Ele me ofereceu a mão para que eu o acompanhasse. Aquilo foi uma coisa _muito perigosa_ e Jacob deu um passo a frente. Jordin retirou a mão, já que estava ciente do risco de perdê-la. Assim que olhei na minha volta, enxerguei meu alvo. Phillip estava sentado em um dos bancos espalhados pelo pátio, com algumas garotas na sua volta. Eu bufei e Jacob acompanhou meu olhar, entendendo o recado.

Esqueci que Jordin esperava por uma resposta e sorri para ele.

- Desculpa, mas eu vou precisar matar a primeira aula.

- Por que?

- Tenho alguns... problemas para resolver. – Eu conclui, rezando para que ele não pedisse por mais informações.

- Certo. Mas você vem na segunda aula?

- Claro!

- Então tá. Vejo você depois, Nessie! – Ele se afastou e entrou no prédio da primeira aula.

Jacob ainda encarava o outro lado do pátio, onde Phillip o encarava de volta. Ele estava um pouco diferente desde a minha partida. O seu cabelo estava mais claro e seu queixo estava um pouco mais quadrado, criando um maxilar mais masculino, seu olhar fuzilava Jacob e assim que eu olhei, Phillip virou o rosto.

- Jake, não se estresse, certo? Eu... vou lá falar com ele. – Eu disse, ficando na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um beijo. Jacob me beijou com vontade por alguns bons minutos e depois se separou de mim.

- Vou estar esperando. – Ele disse e deu mais um selinho em minha boca. Jake deu a volta e se encostou em uma árvore afastada o suficiente para que ele não pudesse ouvir minha conversa com Phillip.

Eu caminhei, nervosa, até o banco com um bando de garotas com decotes enormes e calça jeans colada para falar com Phillip. Assim que percebeu minha aproximação, Phillip falou algo para as meninas em sua volta e elas se afastaram, lançando um olhar de desprezo na minha direção.

- Nós precisamos conversar. – Eu sussurrei e Phillip olhou duramente para mim.

- Tudo bem. – Ele se levantou e pegou a mochila que estava ao seu lado. – Vamos por aqui. Tem um lugar atrás do auditório perfeito pra isso.

- Phillip – Eu disse e segurei seu braço. – Se não se importa, eu preferia ter essa conversa aqui mesmo.

Ele bufou e olhou para Jacob, que permanecia encostado na tal árvore, longe de nós.

- O seu namorado quer ficar nos vigiando, certo?

- Não é isso, é que -

- Olha só, eu não vou agarrar você nem nada. Eu cansei de ficar correndo atrás de você, eu não nasci pra isso. – Phillip falou, arrogante. Eu podia perceber em seus olhos que ele estava com raiva de mim e especialmente de Jacob.

- Mesmo assim, vamos ficar aqui. – Eu sussurrei.

Phillip olhou impaciente para o relógio e depois gesticulou para que eu começasse a falar.

- Você tem cinco minutos, não quero me atrasar para a segunda aula.

- Escuta aqui, você pode parar de ser tão arrogante? – Eu explodi – Desde quando você está preocupado com suas notas ou com os estudos? Eu quero conversar decentemente com você, deixar tudo em pratos limpos! Você ainda não entendeu isso?

- Pode ir parando por ai, tá legal? – Ele falou, me encarando olho a olho pela primeira vez. – Na real, eu nem sei por que eu estou perdendo meu tempo aqui e se você vai falar alguma coisa que preste, pode ir começando!

Eu respirei fundo duas ou três vezes para não dar na cara dele. Assim que senti que estava tudo sob controle, eu me sentei no banco, com Phillip em pé na minha frente.

- Você pode ser educado uma vez na vida e ao menos se sentar? – Eu falei.

Phillip revirou os olhos e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Eu só queria deixar algumas coisas esclarecidas por aqui. – Eu comecei. – Phillip, eu sei que... de certa forma... você está um pouco chateado comigo, mas você precisa entender que eu tenho um namorado. Um namorado, que aliás eu amo muito e eu não quero perde-lo novamente. – Eu parei para ver a reação dele. Phillip me olhava duramente, mas algumas vezes ele desviava o olhar para a árvore onde Jacob estava. – Você está prestando atenção, não está?

- Sim. – Phillip respondeu.

- Ok. Bom, eu só queria saber se você está disposto a me deixar em paz. Pelo menos não mexer mais comigo ou com Jake... Mas se você quiser manter algum contato, podemos ser amigos. Sem estresse.

Phillip suspirou, um suspiro pesado, como se estivesse ouvindo à uma criança de seis anos.

- Eu não sou o tipo de cara que se arrasta por uma garota, você deve saber disso, Renesmee. Eu praticamente me declarei para você na última vez que nos encontramos e seu namorado imbecil quase me matou. Bom, o que eu quero dizer é que muitas garotas gostariam de estar no seu lugar para transar comigo. Eu não como qualquer uma. – Ele gesticulou, como se estivesse falando uma coisa normal, numa conversa qualquer.

Eu soltei um ruído de desprezo e me afastei dele no banco.

- Como você pode ser tão babaca? Eu estou falando com você numa boa! Será que você pode deixar esse seu nariz empinado de lado e meu ouvir?

- Preste atenção. – Phillip falou, parando por um momento para passar a mão em seus cabelos. Eu revirei os olhos. – Você deveria se considerar uma garota sortuda. Eu realmente gosto de você e estou disposto a largar a minha vida de "galinhagem" para ter um namoro sério. Agora, não é problema meu se você prefere aquilo. – Ele apontou para Jacob – Eu vou tocar para frente, continuando a gostar de você, mas não vou mais dar a mínima. A sorte não bate duas vezes na mesma porta, Renesmee Cullen. Você decide agora: Eu ou ele?

Não pensei duas vezes. Me levantei do banco, peguei minha mochila e olhei para a cara de Phillip, que continuava me encarando.

- Ele. – Eu murmurei e dei as costas para Phillip, caminhando em direção à Jacob.

- Você não sabe o que está perdendo. – Ele falou, baixo, e eu apenas sorri.

Eu sabia o que estava perdendo. E agradeci por me livrar daquele peso nas minhas costas.

Assim que fiquei frente a frente com Jacob, que ainda esperava por mim, dei um enorme sorriso para ele e o beijei. Um beijo como, talvez, eu nunca tivesse dado na vida. Senti um sorriso em sua boca enquanto ele me beijava e seus braços estavam em minha cintura, correspondendo ao meu amor.

- Ei, o que houve? – Ele perguntou.

- Eu acabei de descobrir uma coisa muito importante.

- E o que você descobriu? – Jake questionou e me abraçou apertado. Respirei fundo para sentir seu cheiro e fechei os olhos.

- Que _eu amo você_.

A intensidade da minha declaração me pegou de surpresa. Nem eu sabia que era capaz de colocar tanta emoção em três palavras. Foi simplesmente perfeito.

- Eu também amo você. – Ele sussurrou, ainda abraçado à mim.

- Se importa se eu faltar aula hoje? É que... bom, eu não estou com animo para estudar. – Eu sorri.

Ele desfez nosso abraço e olhou nos meus olhos, com os braços ainda na minha cintura.

- Não. Na verdade, não me importo nem um pouco. Sabe, eu podia pegar minha moto e nós podíamos sair por ai, dar uma volta.

- Ótimo! – Eu bati palmas – Onde vamos?

- Eu tenho uma idéia. – Ele me soltou e pegou minha mão. – Vem comigo. Eu vou apenas pegar minha moto e você já vai ver onde nós vamos.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Me dê apenas uma pista. - Eu pedi.

- Vamos apenas nos divertir.

Reconheci o caminho assim que ouvi o barulho do mar e senti o vento fraco vindo do norte, onde o penhasco estava. Jake parou a moto na beira do penhasco e eu tremi. Não de frio, já que o sol estava exposto e o verão já dava as suas caras, mas de... medo. Jacob já me contou várias vezes a história de que minha mãe havia pulado de um penhasco e quase havia morrido e também havia falado que ela tinha feito aquela besteira sem ele por perto e por isso se afogou. Jake me contou tudo isso porque, quando eu era mais nova, insistia muito em ter uma aventura daquelas, mas ele nunca permitiu. Agora, talvez, eu não estava preparada.

-Hmm... Jake?

- Sim?

- Nós vamos pular do penhasco?

- Aham. – Ele afirmou com a cabeça e deu um sorriso enorme enquanto descia da moto e olhava para o mar.

- Não sei se estou preparada.

- Tudo bem. – Ele disse e deu de ombros. – Se você não está preparada, pode ficar aqui e me assistir pular.

Eu desci da moto e parei ao seu lado. Jacob estava tirando a camisa e os tênis para pular. Por um momento, fiquei hipnotizada pela perfeição dos seus músculos e quase esqueci o que ia falar. Quase.

- Eu não vou deixar você pular sozinho. Além disso, a maré está muito forte. – Eu arranjei uma desculpa qualquer.

- Se você não quer me deixar pular sozinho, vá comigo. E depois... – Ele deu uma esticada no pescoço para olhar o mar lá embaixo. - Você realmente acha que a maré está muito forte? – E depois apontou para as ondas simples e perfeitas que tocavam as pedras com agressividade, mas não produziam efeito nenhum na fraca maré.

- Humm... Não podemos apenas ficar sentados aqui, na beira das pedras? Talvez seja mais seguro.

- Não mesmo. – Ele riu e chegou na ponta do penhasco. Jacob flexionou os joelhos e esticou os braços, mas segundos antes de pular eu dei um grito e segurei seu braço.

- Espere! Eu não quero que você vá sozinho. – Eu suspirei e tirei meu casaco – Vou com você.

- É isso ai!- Jake riu e me deu um beijo rápido.

Assim que retirei meu casaco e os tênis, fiquei ao seu lado na beirada do penhasco. Tremi involuntariamente e segurei as mãos de Jacob.

- Respire fundo. – Ele me instruiu. Fiz exatamente o que ele pediu, pelo menos umas três vezes, mas não deu muito certo. Eu continuava nervosa.

- Vamos fazer uma coisa. – Jacob disse. Ele soltou minha mão e se virou para mim. Em um movimento rápido, eu estava em seu colo. Minha boca se abriu em um O e eu já estava começando a ficar desesperada.

- Fique calma, Nessie. Você vai pular comigo, não tem perigo!

- Jacob, me solta, eu quero sair!

- Calma, Ness!

- NÃO!

E tão rápido que eu não pude ver, Jacob pulou do penhasco, comigo em seu colo. Eu estive totalmente consciente dos seus braços me segurando firmemente, mas durante a queda meu corpo inteiro perdeu as forças, amoleceu e poucos segundos antes da água bater em mim, tranquei minha respiração e me segurei forte no pescoço de Jake.

A água me envolveu por inteiro e meus olhos se abriram, ainda dentro da água. Eu conseguia enxergar pouca coisa porque estava um pouco escuro, mas depois coloquei a cabeça para fora para respirar.

- Nossa! Foi incrível! – A cabeça de Jacob surgiu e ele estava rindo. Eu estava um pouco irritada, mas não tive como negar que a sensação foi ótima.

-Eu quero te socar, Jacob! – Eu falei, nadando para perto dele.

- Você não quer não.

- Quero sim!

- Não, você não quer. – Ele falou, e com um sorriso no rosto, suas mãos embaixo da água foram para minha cintura e ele me beijou. Aquele beijo foi uma delícia, já que nossos rostos e nossas bocas estavam totalmente molhados e sua língua lambeu cada ponto dos meus lábios antes de entrar na minha boca. Minhas mãos puxaram seu cabelo firmemente e eu correspondi ao seu beijo com a mesma empolgação, meus lábios sugando a sua língua.

As mãos de Jake foram para o meu bumbum e eu não liguei que estivéssemos em pleno mar e que havíamos acabado de pular de um penhasco. Eu estava feliz com Jacob ali.

- Vem mais pra cá. – Ele sussurrou, quebrando o nosso beijo. Ele foi nadando comigo até as pedras gigantescas que haviam nas paredes do penhasco e me encostou contra um muro de pedra. Ali nós já dávamos pé na água e Jake sugou minha boca com vontade e suas mãos se soltaram das minhas para abrir a braguilha de sua calça jeans. Eu me apressei e abri a minha também, meu sexo experimentando a sensação do contato direto com a água. Jacob abaixou a minha calça até a metade da coxa e me adentrou direto. Sem preliminares, a água e seu membro estavam totalmente dentro de mim e seus movimentos de vai e vem eram lentos, enquanto eu movia meu quadril em um ritmo mais rápido. Suas mãos foram para dentro da minha blusa e agarraram meus seios e ele buscou meu pescoço, meu queixo até encontrar minha boca para mais um beijo alucinante. Eu conseguia sentir seu membro enrijecendo mais e mais e aquecendo ligeiramente, já se preparando para a sensação explosiva que viria a seguir. Jacob deixou minha boca e sugou um pouco de meus seios, suas mãos deixando o meu o meu peito e segurando firme o meu quadril enquanto suas estocadas se tornavam mais forte. Meus gemidos se tornavam mais fortes a medida que o meu ápice chegava e assim que estourei, meu corpo amoleceu um pouco enquanto Jake me segurou e continuou investindo, dessa vez liberando um jato quente e grosso dentro de mim, seu corpo amolecendo junto com o meu.

- Não se esqueça que você é a coisa mais importante da minha vida. – Ele falou baixo, quando sua respiração começou a se normalizar alguns minutos depois.

- Eu nunca vou esquecer disso. – Eu respondi e virei o rosto para lhe dar um beijo tranquilo, sem compromissos.

Eu e Jacob ficamos dentro da água abraçados, por um bom tempo, até ajeitarmos nossas calças e sair para buscar o resto de nossas roupas lá em cima, no penhasco.

Bom, não havia jeito. Eu nunca deixaria de amar Jacob.

**Opa!**

** Demorou bastante, mas chegamos no último capítulo da fic *chora, passa o lencinho no olho* **

** Então, logo depois vem o epílogo (sim!) e adeus fic "Um beijo de vingança".**

** Valeu por todo mundo que deixou suas reviews e agradeço principalmente os leitores fiéis, que deixaram sua marca em cada chap dessa fic, porque sim, eu leio as suas reviews e até o chapter retrasado eu respondia aqui kkkk'**

** Ansiosos para o epílogo? Esperem uma surpresa, meus caros! Vou fechar com chave de ouro essa fanfic!**

** E pra você que só está lendo essa fanfic depois de semanas, meses ou até anos depois de ela ter sido publicada, deixe a sua review mesmo assim, porque vou levar em consideração tudo o que eu ler aqui para melhorar as minhas próximas fics (e já adianto que vai ser da Bella e do Edward).**

** Bjos pra todo mundo e até daqui a duas semanas!**

** XoXo**


	18. Epílogo: Uma pequena troca

**Epílogo: Uma pequena troca**

_Três meses depois..._

- Ah, meu Deus! Eu preciso emagrecer pelo menos dois quilos para entrar naquele vestido maravilhoso da Gucci! – Alisson, uma garota loira e magricela, tinha um ataque de histeria enquanto olhava cuidadosamente as calorias na embalagem de um suco de maça. Ela fazia questão de dizer que seu vestido foi mandado por sua tia, diretamente da França e que era Gucci, fazendo as suas colegas se morderem de inveja.

- Meu Deus, quanta futilidade. – Eu comentei, revirando os olhos. Estava sentada em uma das mesas do refeitório com Sasha e Jordin e faltava pelo menos um mês para a nossa formatura, por isso os inúmeros comentários sobre vestidos, smokings e sapatos lideravam as rodinhas de conversa.

- Aliás, por falar em vestidos, você já sabe o que vai vestir para a formatura? – Sasha perguntou enquanto tomava um gole de seu refrigerante.

- Mais ou menos... – Eu torci o nariz. Para ser franca, eu não lembrava nem a data da formatura e não sabia nem o que iria colocar no dia. Mas com uma pessoa como Alice morando na mesma casa que a sua, eu não precisava me preocupar com muita coisa.

- Ahm, já tem acompanhante, Nessie? Sabe, o seu namorado não poderá ir já que somente formandos poderão freqüentar o baile... E eu não tenho nenhuma garota para levar comigo... – Jordin comentou. Ele podia ser meu amigo, mas tinha vezes que me tirava do sério.

- Na verdade, eu falei com a Sra. Marple, a organizadora do baile e as garotas que tem namorado poderão levá-los como acompanhantes. – Eu sorri e coloquei um bolinho na boca para não rir da sua carranca.

- Bom, eu estou sem acompanhante. Quer ir comigo, Jordin? – Sasha questionou. Eu olhei esperançosa para Jordin, rezando para que ele aceitasse.

- Pode ser. – Jordin deu de ombros e mordeu um pedaço de sua pizza.

Mais tarde, depois da aula, peguei meu jipe (sim, eu já sei dirigir!) e fui até a casa de Jake. Billy não estava em casa naquele horário então era bem possível que Jacob estivesse dormindo ou olhando Tv.

- Jake? – Eu abri a porta da casa e não vi ninguém na sala. Fui até o quarto e nada. Estava tudo silencioso e vazio, portanto não havia ninguém em casa. Assim que fui para a rua, ouvi um barulho e uma mão grande cobriu os meus olhos e outra segurou as minhas duas mãos. Entrei em pânico e tentei revidar, mas quando ouvi a voz no meu ouvido reconheci imediatamente o meu amor.

- Surpresa. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu virei para ele, de cara feia – Desculpe se eu te assustei, amor. – E depois Jacob riu.

- Você achou engraçado? Eu não achei! – Eu respondi, com uma carranca.

- Ah, sério? Entao você vai adorar isso aqui. – Ele disse, segurando o meu rosto com as duas mãos. Jake aproximou o seu rosto lentamente do meu e tocou os meus lábios com os seus, suavemente, para depois me dar um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

- Hm... Tudo bem, eu adorei isso. – Eu murmurei e sorri para ele.

Entramos dentro de sua casa e sentamos no sofá. Quer dizer, eu sentei e Jacob se esparramou, colocando sua cabeça em meu colo. Estava passando C.S.I e eu me acomodei ainda mais no sofá para assistir o meu seriado e episódio favorito, aquele em que um cara é morto na platéia de um show do Paramore.

- Entao, quando vai ser o baile de formatura na sua escola? – Jake perguntou quando começou a passar os comerciais.

-Daqui a mais ou menos um mês, em dezembro. Você precisa ver um smoking, Jake.

- Eu preciso ver um smoking? Mas a festa não é somente para os formandos, sem ninguém de fora?

- Bom, digamos que a organizadora abriu uma exceção para as garotas comprometidas. – Eu pisquei. Jake revirou os olhos e riu.

O meu celular tocou e eu vi o nome no visor. _Alice._Eu suspirei e atendi a ligação.

- Oi. – Eu disse, a minha voz monótona.

- Ei, Nessie, você quer me explicar estes folhetos amarelos neón que eu acabei de receber?

- Olha, não é nada de...

- A sua formatura é daqui há um mês! Porque você não me avisou?

- Talvez eu não tenha te avisado porque você sabe de tudo, certo?

- Errado, porque eu não consigo ver nada que envolva você!

- Ai, Alice, você me ligou agora para falar sobre isso?

- Mais ou menos. É sobre isso e outra coisinha aqui... – Eu podia quase ver o seu sorriso se formando no outro lado da linha.

- O que é? – Eu perguntei, curiosa. Algumas vezes, essas coisinhas que Alice falava podiam ser coisas agradáveis.

- Tem algumas pessoas querendo te ver, Nessie! Vem logo pra casa, tá?

- Quem é?

- Surpresa! Te vejo daqui a cinco minutos. – E desligou o celular.

Eu fiquei paralisada, pensativa, com o celular ainda grudado na orelha. Quem seriam essas pessoas?

- O que Alice queria? – Jake perguntou, voltando da cozinha com um balde de pipocas. Pipocas! E eu nem tinha percebido que ele tinha saído do sofá para ir até a cozinha.

- Tem alguém na minha casa querendo me ver. E Alice não queria me dizer quem era!

Jake franziu o cenho, desconfiado, e se sentou ao meu lado no sofá.

- Bom, você só vai descobrir se for até lá. – Ele murmurou, jogando algumas pipocas no ar e abocanhando todas elas. Eu assenti e mastiguei um punhado lentamente.

- Vamos, então. Você vem comigo. – Eu o puxei do sofá e coloquei a mão no bolso para pegar as chaves do jipe. Antes de ir embora, apanhei mais algumas pipocas e coloquei rapidamente na boca.

Senti um cheiro familiar assim que estacionei na garagem. Era um cheiro que não me era estranho, que eu tinha quase certeza que conhecia, mas eu não lembrava a sua origem. Eu e Jacob andamos de mãos dadas até a porta e a primeira que vi foi Alice, empoleirada na escada, rindo com alguém. Depois fui enxergando minha família aos poucos. Minha mãe, meu pai, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose... E depois vi uma cabeça loira arruivada.

- Tanya! – Eu exclamei e fui até ela para lhe dar um grande abraço.

- Já faz muito tempo que eu não vejo você! – Ela disse, os braços apertados ao meu redor.

- E eu não ganho um abraço, _chica_? - A voz de Carmen ressou. Eu estiquei um braço e a puxei para o meu abraço com Tanya.

No final, estavam todos ali. Eleazar, Kate, Carmen e Tanya. Isso era ótimo, apesar de eu ter sentido que Jacob não estava lá muito feliz. Ele não gostava muito dos Denali e especialmente de Tanya, que fazia uma careta quando tinha que falar com ele. Se desse certo, eles se acertariam rapidinho.

- Então, o que você estão fazendo aqui? – Eu perguntei, puxando Tanya e Jacob para o sofá comigo. De um lado, Tanya e do outro, Jake, que estava com um biquinho de insatisfação. Chegava a ser uma cena cômica.

- Nós passamos aqui apenas para uma visita... – Carmen começou.

- Mas Alice disse que a sua formatura é daqui a um mês. –Eleazar completou. Alice pulava de empolgação e tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Então Alice resolveu nos hospedar aqui para poder te acompanhar. – Tanya terminou. Eu abri um sorriso enorme, capaz de machucar minhas bochechas. Seria ótimo ter os Denali comigo durante esse tempo, mas Jacob desanimou mais ainda.

Do nada, meu pai começou a rir e Jacob o acompanhou. Eu fiz uma careta, certa que deveria ser uma piadinha de Jacob com minha família. Mais tarde conversaríamos sobre isso.

- Bom, amanha à tarde vamos comprar o seu vestido e seus sapatos, Nessie. – Alice falou, desviando a atenção de meu pai e de Jake. Eu gemi de decepção, certa de que seria uma longa tarde de compras.

- Você não precisa se importar com isso, Alice, sério. Eu tenho alguns vestidos que eu usei apenas uma vez este ano e que servem muito... bem... para a ocasião. E... talvez... eu possa usar…hm. – Eu fui me calando à medida que Alice me encarava com aquele seu olhar assustador. Não existia coisa mais tenebrosa para ela do que a repetição de roupas, o que para mim era uma coisa normal.

- Ninguém nesta casa usa roupas repetidas, Renesmee. Não comigo por perto. – Ela piscou e eu ri.

- De qualquer forma, iremos à Seattle amanha – Tanya falou – E tem algumas lojas interessantes por lá, Nessie. Podemos achar um vestido bonito rapidamente!

- Alice não conhece a palavra "rapidamente" quando se trata de roupas. – Minha mãe falou, sorrindo para a baixinha. Todos riram e Alice cruzou os braços, um biquinho se formando em seus lábios.

- Tudo muito legal, mas eu estou com fome. – Emmett se levantou do sofá e de repente, ele pareceu grande demais. Na verdade, Emmett sempre pareceria grande demais.

- Enquanto vocês comem, Nessie e eu vamos dar um passeio. – Jacob falou, puxando minha mão para irmos para fora da casa.

- Eu queria falar um pouco com ela, se você não se importa. – Tanya falou rapidamente e sem esperar a resposta de Jake, pegou a minha mão e me levou para o segundo andar da casa.

- Eu não acredito que você continua com ele, Ness. – Tanya sussurrou, baixo o suficiente para apenas eu ouvir. Estávamos no meu quarto e ela me encarava com os enormes olhos amarelos.

- Olha, Jacob é uma das pessoas que eu mais amo e confio. Me desculpe se você e ele não se dão tão bem, mas... – Eu encolhi os ombros. Tanya revirou os olhos.

- A questão não é essa. É que Jacob é muito... diferente de nós. Mesmo que já faça alguns anos que ele faça parte desta família, de certo modo, não acho que ele é a pessoa certa pra você.

- Não acho que ele seja a pessoa certa pra mim. Eu tenho certeza.

Tanya suspirou e pegou minhas duas mãos. Comparando a temperatura das minhas mãos com as dela, as minhas eram terrivelmente quentes.

- É você quem sabe, então.

- Que pena que você pense desta forma. – Eu sussurrei. – Por mais que você não goste de Jacob, eu quero apenas que vocês dois se respeitem, ok? Não quero brigas entre vocês dois, me disputando como um brinquedo. Sejam adultos e civilizados.

Tanya riu.

-Fale isso para o seu _namorado_. – Ela enfatizou a palavra namorado, para demonstrar a sua descredibilidade no termo – Porque eu sei me controlar.

- É necessário falar para os dois. – Eu ergui minhas sobrancelhas – Você sabe que o seu temperamento também é um pouco explosivo.

Ela sorriu um pouco e abriu a porta do quarto para que nós duas pudéssemos sair.

Mal desci as escadas e Jacob já estava ao meu lado.

- Podemos ir agora, Ness?

- Sim. – Eu murmurei. Jacob fez questão de ignorar Tanya ao meu lado e pegou minha mão, me rebocando até a porta.

Jacob ainda estava com a cara amarrada quando colocou a chave na ignição e ficou mudo até nos afastarmos suficientemente da casa. Não percebi que ele estava dirigindo até o centro de Forks.

- Não me diga que você vai passar as próximas semanas com essa cara. – Eu comecei, assim que ele parou o carro em frente á uma cafeteria.

- Depende muito da situação.

- Como assim _depende muito da situação_?

Jacob suspirou.

- Eu vou ter que dividir você com aqueles chatos dos Denali, Nessie. É irritante.

Eu gemi de desaprovação.

- Ai, Jake! Você também?

Jacob olhou pra mim e franziu o cenho.

- Eu também? Quer dizer que a _Tanya_ – Ele falou o nome dela de má vontade – Também reclamou de mim?

- Vocês dois parecem crianças! Daqui a pouco vão se pegar no tapa – Eu ri, mas ele não achou graça. Dei um pigarro e continuei – Então, para que eu não precise discutir com nenhum dos dois, peço a sua compreensão com eles, de acordo?

Jacob me olhou seriamente por alguns segundos e depois começou a rir.

- Você não precisa ser tão formal – Ele deu um beijo na minha bochecha e eu sorri – É claro que vai ser meio que uma missão impossível, mas eu vou tentar.

- Obrigada, Jake. – Eu disse e dei um beijo em sua boca.

Comemos um sanduiche natural na cafeteria e depois caminhamos um pouco até voltarmos para casa. Eu podia ver que Jacob estava se esforçando para "aturar" Tanya e ela estava fazendo o mesmo, mas eu não podia deixar de rir dos narizes franzidos quando os dois estavam perto um do outro. Era muito engraçado!

A semana foi de tortura para mim. Alice me fez provar quase todos os vestidos que haviam nas lojas de Seattle, Port Angeles e etc. e comprou pelo menos cinco pares de sandálias e sapatos para mim. Quando eu pedia para Jacob me acompanhar, ele dava uma desculpa de "Preciso fazer uma ronda com os rapazes" ou "Temos reunião hoje mais tarde". Eu apenas revirava os olhos e concordava, afinal, eu não podia culpa-lo. Fazer compras é uma droga.

Sasha e eu decidimos ir até a casa de Jordin na tarde de domingo. Jake tinha alguns assuntos a resolver e eu não queria ficar em casa sem fazer nada.

- Ei, garotas! Podem entrar. – Josh, o irmão mais novo de Jordin, abriu a porta para nós. Josh era aquela típica criança nerd e intelectual: Ele tinha apenas 10 anos de idade mas era extremamente inteligente e falava de política, matemática e ciência com uma facilidade incrível, como se estivesse falando como um macarrão instantâneo é feito.

- Obrigada, Josh. Seu irmão está lá em cima? – Sasha perguntou.

- Estou aqui! – Jordin apareceu atrás de Josh, nos convidando para entrar e fechando a porta atrás de nós. - E então, o que as trazem aqui?

- Estamos entediadas e resolvemos vir aqui para te incomodar. – Sasha brincou. – Eu e Nessie passamos na locadora no meio do caminho. E ai, quer ver um filme?

- Claro!

Eu me sentei no sofá e Sasha foi até a cozinha fazer uma pipoca.

- Ei, Sasha, faz doce também! – Eu gritei e a ouvi rindo.

- Peguei recuperação final em ciências sociais. – Jordin comentou,suspirando. Eu abri a boca em um O e depois dei um tapa em seu braço.

- Como você conseguiu pegar recuperação em ciências sociais? É uma matéria fácil!

- Eu sei, Ness, mas foi por falta de estudar mesmo. Eu fui relaxando, deixei de estudar pra esta matéria porque achei que já estava passado, mas quando vi... – Ele deu de ombros. – Eu vou fazer a prova amanhã para ver seu eu passo e consigo me formar junto com a turma.

- Jordin é burro, por isso pegou recuperação. – Josh comentou com um copo de refrigerante na mão, se sentando entre mim e Jordin. Eu ri.

- Cale a boca, você nem sabe o que está falando. – Jordin retrucou, mas seu irmão revirou os olhos.

- Ahhh, eu sei sim! – E depois piscou para mim. Eu me senti um pouco desconfortável com o gesto.

- Joshua Neil Davis, se você não parar com isso eu peço para a mãe tirar a sua internet!

- Ah é? E porque ela tiraria a minha internet? Porque eu estou dizendo que o meu irmão foi burro por não ter estudado? Ela certamente irá concordar comigo.

Jordin ficou sem resposta e apenas cruzou os braços, calado. Josh sorriu e pegou o controle da TV para trocar de canal.

- Então, como vão os preparativos para a formatura? Você já alugou algum vestido ou coisa do gênero? – Jordin perguntou enquanto olhava desatento á um capitulo de Gossip Girl que passava na Warner. Ele detestava aquela série, mas parecia estar distraído, por isso não devia ter percebido.

- Ainda estou vendo as minhas opções. – Eu comentei e dei uma risada quando lembrei da pilha de vestidos extremamente rosas que Alice havia deixado em cima da minha cama para que eu pudesse provar.

- Hmm...

Sasha chegou com dois potes gigantescos de pipoca, um de pipoca salgada e outro doce. Eu enchi minha mão com a pipoca salgada e coloquei um pouco na boca.

- Então, que filme vamos ver? Eu e Ness alugamos quatro. – Sasha falou, se esticando para pegar os filmes encima da mesinha. – Temos _Norbit, A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate, Uma sexta feira muito louca e S.O.S do amor_. Qual vocês vão querer?

- Não tem nenhum de ação, tiros ou crime? Vocês só pegaram filmes ruins. – Jordin reclamou, torcendo o nariz. Eu bufei.

- Norbit é muito bom, ok? E S.O.S do amor tem uma história legal. – Eu falei.

- Bom, eu desconfiei que isso poderia acontecer – Sasha falou e pegou mais um DVD no meio dos que nós havíamos trazido – Por isso também aluguei Atividade Paranormal 2 e Jogos Mortais 7.

- Fechado. – Jordin falou. – Vamos assistir Atividade Paranormal 2 primeiro.

O resto da tarde passou normalmente. Era engraçado ver como o Jordin era medroso quando via filmes de terror. Em um momento de tensão do filme, ele se encolheu todo no sofá e pegou a minha mão e a de Sasha enquanto eu observava suas pernas tremerem. Tive que conter o riso enquanto os outros estavam focando toda a sua atenção no filme.

- Bom, eu preciso ir no banheiro rapidinho. – Comentei, já me levantando do sofá. Eu havia tomado quatro copos gigantes de refrigerante e isso não havia feito muito bem para minha bexiga. Josh ficou entediado pelo filme e subiu para o seu quarto para jogar vídeo game.

Jordin e Sasha murmuraram um "tudo bem" e continuaram vidrados no filme.

Fui ao banheiro, que ficava no segundo andar da casa e voltei em menos de cinco minutinhos. Desci as escadas silenciosamente e quando estava no meio dos degraus, levei um susto tão grande com o que eu vi que quase capotei no meio dos degraus.

_Jordin e Sasha estavam se beijando! Na maior pegaç_ã_o mesmo!_

Eu dei um gritinho e eles se afastaram, completamente envergonhados. Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir e rir e pulei no meio deles no sofá.

- Ah Meu Deus, eu não acredito no que eu vi! Que coisa mais fofa, awwnn! – Eu falei, abraçando os dois ao mesmo tempo. – Meus dois amigos são namorados!

- Ne-ne-ssie, eu e Jordin não somos…hmmm...na-namorados. – Sasha falou, extremamente nervosa. Ela ainda arrumava um pouco o cabelo liso mas que estava um pouco despenteado.

- É, Nessie. – Jordin completou, com as bochechas coradas. – Foi só um deslize. Nada mais.

- Ah, é claro... – Eu respondi, nada convencida. Tinha que arrumar uma maneira de sair dali e deixar os dois sozinhos. – Ahm, Jake já deve estar livre à essa hora. Eu vou pra casa. Tchau!

Me levantei rapidamente e fui até a porta, apressada. Eu sorri, feliz pelos dois. As coisas estavam começando a se ajeitar, afinal.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Três semanas depois..._

A escola inteira parecia estar tomada por uma sensação de ansiedade e expectativa. Era véspera do baile de formatura e todas as providências já haviam sido tomadas. O grêmio estudantil já havia começado a decorar o ginásio com balões e papéis de seda, meu vestido já havia sido escolhido e todos já tinham seus pares. Eu e Jake. Sasha e Jordin.

Foi um milagre eu ter achado um vestido que gostasse no meio de tantos outros. Ele caia perfeitamente bem em mim e era um rosa bebê, bem fraco, que terminava na altura do meu joelho e tinha alças que e se amarravam no pescoço. Era realmente perfeito. Fiquei surpresa que um vestido tão bonito como aquele ficasse tão elegante em mim. Porque realmente, eu era uma descoordenada assim como minha mãe.

- Eu odeio usar smoking, Nessie. – Jake reclamou assim que viu a roupa estendida sobre a sua cama. – Não posso usar uma camisa com uma gravata?

- Não, você não pode. – Eu respondi, sorrindo. Ele fez um biquinho, desapontado, e eu ri da sua cara de criança. – Você precisa estar elegante, Jake.

- A única coisa que eu sei... – Ele murmurou, sedutoramente, e chegou mais perto de mim para sussurrar no meu ouvido. – É que a minha namorada fica mais bonita sem vestido nenhum no corpo.

Eu enrubesci furiosamente e senti suas mãos dançarem pela minha cintura. Em pouco tempo, nossos lábios já estavam grudados e nossas línguas se acariciavam sensualmente na boca um do outro enquanto minhas mãos estavam pousadas sobre os ombros de Jacob.

- Tudo bem, Jake... – Eu falei, meio sem fôlego, quando interrompemos nosso beijo para respirar. – Depois do baile eu te recompenso, mas agora o assunto é outro. – Eu disse, piscando pra ele. Jacob não pareceu satisfeito mas concordou.

Ele tirou sua regata para que pudesse experimentar a camisa, a gravata e o casaco do terno. Quase pulei encima dele quando vi aquele tanque exposto pra mim, mas me controlei.

- Mas e ai, que história louca aquela que você me contou hoje. Aqueles seus amigos estão namorando mesmo? – Jacob perguntou enquanto fechava os botões da camisa.

- Pois é... Parece que Sasha não resistiu aos encantos de Jordin e vice versa. Ainda não acredito naquela história que ela me contou de "no dia do filme Jordin estava com tanto medo que me abraçou e então nós viramos os rostos bem na hora". Eu desconfio que Sasha já tinha uma certa paixonite pelo Jordin, mas nunca me contou nada. – Eu dei de ombros.

- Ah, me lembrei de uma coisa sobre os seus amigos! – Jacob falou e começou a rir no mesmo instante que se lembrou da tal coisa. – Você não vai acreditar no que eu vi ontem!

- O que? – Eu estava me mordendo de curiosidade para saber. Jacob recuperou o fôlego e falou:

- Eu estava na praia ontem, com o Embry, e vi essa Sasha e o Jordin se beijando, sentados na areia. Quer dizer, eles não estavam _se beijando_, estavam quase _se comendo_! – E ele voltou a rir novamente. Eu fiquei paralisada por um momento mas depois comecei a rir loucamente.

- Meu Deus, eles já estão nessa parte?

- Parece que sim! A menina estava quase tirando as calças do garoto, considerando que ele estava sem camisa. – Jacob comentou. Eu parei por um instante e comecei a rir novamente. Jordin e Sasha safadinhos, hein!

- O terno ficou ótimo em você, Jake! – Eu comentei quando ele tinha terminado de colocar o casaco.

- Obrigado. – Ele sorriu – Não vi o seu vestido ainda, isso é injusto!

- Claro que não é injusto. Os garotos não devem ver o vestido de suas acompanhantes antes do momento.

- Achei que isso fosse para o casamento. – Jacob falou, pensativo.

- É, tanto faz. Mas meu vestido você só verá na hora! – Eu respondi e fiquei na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um beijo rápido. – Preciso ir, amor. Tenho muitas coisas para organizar ainda.

- Tudo bem. – Jacob respondeu. Antes de eu conseguir girar a maçaneta da porta, Jake sorriu e me puxou para um beijo mais longo, demorado. Aquele homem ainda me mataria! Ai, ai...

Cheguei em casa e subi diretamente para o meu quarto. Os últimos dias tem sido corridos e estressantes por causa da formatura e do baile e eu mal conseguia respirar por isso. Me deitei na cama e fechei os olhos um pouquinho, mas ouvi uma batidinha na porta.

- Entra. – Eu murmurei, mas continuei deitada na cama, de olhos fechados.

- Hola, chica. – Carmen apareceu e ela entrou para o meu quarto, com uma revista na mão. – Sei que você não gosta de ficar vendo essas coisas de vestidos, sapatos e que os dias tem sido cansativos para você, mas eu e Tanya estávamos pensando em alguns penteados, sabe, e achamos esse aqui muito bonito. Ele ficaria maravilhoso em seu cabelo e valorizaria seu rosto.

Meus olhos estavam um pouco cansados quando Carmen levantou a revista para que eu pudesse olhar a trança discreta que foi feita na modelo. Era bonita, mas eu não estava preocupada com o penteado que eu faria no momento.

- É bonito. Mas Carmen, eu –

- Eu sei que você está cansada, Nessie. Vou esperar que repouse um pouco e depois retomamos o assunto. Amanha será o grande dia. – Ela falou, animada. Eu sorri para Carmen e ela saiu do quarto, fechando a porta delicadamente. Não reparei que já era tarde da noite, o meu relógio marcava onze horas, mas adormeci rapidamente.

Se no dia anterior estavam todos ansiosos, agora os alunos da Forks High School estavam tendo um ataque. A formatura seria naquela noite e todas as meninas comentavam sua agenda do dia _"Tenho unha e pé marcado à uma e meia da tarde, depois preciso pegar meu vestido na loja e irei até o cabeleireiro fazer meu penteado."_

- Bem, estas garotas não tem a mesma sorte que você tem, Ness. Farei um penteado em você que deixará qualquer cabeleireiro profissional de boca aberta. – Alice falou, dando pulinhos em antecipação.

- Eu ajudarei Alice a trabalhar no seu cabelo. – Rosalie piscou pra mim.

- E eu farei a maquiagem! – Tanya falou, começando a se empolgar – Você ficará linda com a sombra rosa púrpura que eu passarei nas suas pálpebras!

- As unhas ficam por minha conta! – Carmen levantou a mão.

- E o que sobrou pra mim? Colocarei o vestido e a sandália em Nessie, então. – Kate comentou, com uma falsa decepção. As garotas riram dela.

Minha mãe riu de todo aquele espetáculo. Eu estava sentada na cadeira rosa Pink do quarto de Alice e estava esperando elas decidirem o que fariam com a Barbie aqui. Definitivamente, estava na hora de sofrer.

- Meu Deus, vocês estão deixando minha filha assustada! Vamos com mais calma ai, ok? – Minha mãe comentou, brincalhona. Alice revirou os olhos.

- A sua filha, Bella, estará divina quando terminarmos o nosso serviço. Nessie deixará Gisele Bündchen com vergonha de ter nascido! – Alice comentou e depois mostrou a língua para a minha mãe, nos fazendo rir.

- Com isso eu tenho de concordar, Bella. Nessie será a garota mais linda daquele baile. – Tanya falou, dando um beijo em minha bochecha.

- Ok, ok, ok. – Alice bateu palmas – Vamos começar a trabalhar!

- Awn... – Eu gemi de decepção.

Eu me aconcheguei mais na cadeira e fechei os olhos, esperando relaxar enquanto elas cuidavam da minha aparência. Eu sentia as mãos de Alice trabalhando habilmente em meu cabelo enquanto ela comentava com minha mãe e Rosalie o que iria fazer. Sentia também os pincéis para maquiagem dando voltas em minhas bochechas e os toques suaves de Carmen em minhas mãos. Percebi que eu não deveria me preocupar com nada em relação à minha aparência por um bom tempo...

- Eu não acredito que você dormiu enquanto essas malucas faziam horrores com você! Você só pode ser lesada, Nessie! – Emmett falou, bem próximo ao meu rosto. Levantei um pouco a minha cabeça e percebi que estava na mesma posição e na mesma cadeira em que eu adormeci algum tempinho antes. Esfreguei meus olhos para dar um pouco mais de lucidez à minha visão e assim que fiz isso, gritos desesperados ecoaram nos meus ouvidos.

- Nós acabamos de te maquiar! – Alice gemeu – Olha ai, borrou o rimel! Ainda bem que a sombra continua intacta!

Tanya riu e se aproximou de mim com o rimel na mao, pronta para consertar o estrago que fiz na minha maquiagem.

- Você está arrasando, sobrinha! – Emmett riu.

- Agora só falta o vestido e as sandálias! – Rosalie bateu palmas, animada. Eu revirei os olhos e ri.

Eu mal havia terminado de fechar o fecho das sandálias quando ouvi o barulho dos pneus da moto de Jacob. A ansiedade e o nervosismo cresceram dentro de mim e me olhei no espelho novamente para checar se estava tudo em ordem. Trança, ok. Vestido, ok. Maquiagem, ok. Sandálias, ok.

- Como estou? – Perguntei para todas antes de descer escada abaixo.

- Você está linda, Nessie! – Minha mãe falou. – Esqueci de comentar que o seu vestido é muito parecido com o meu que usei alguns anos atrás no baile da escola. A única diferença é que ele era azul.

Eu sorri e dei um beijo na bochecha da minha mãe, já descendo as escadas rapidamente. Tive o prazer de ver o _meu namorado_ de smoking e um sorriso lindo no rosto, me esperando, encostado em sua moto. A visão da perfeição.

- Eu já disse que você está linda? – Jacob perguntou enquanto saíamos do salão lotado de gente. Estávamos no baile já faziam algumas horas e a minha trança já tinha se desmanchado, deixando os cachos rebeldes escaparem por entre as voltas.

- Jake, preste um pouco mais de atenção em mim. – Eu falei, mas foi uma fala totalmente desnecessária. Ele já olhava para mim e parecia adorar o que via. – Nós dançamos por duas horas seguidas, estou suada e meu penteado está se desmanchando aos poucos. Não creio que eu esteja linda.

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen. – Jacob falou seriamente, mas um vestígio de um sorriso escapava por entre sua boca – Você é a garota mais linda desse mundo. Não ouse dizer que você não é!

Eu sorri feito uma boba. Jacob colocou suas duas mãos no meu rosto e roçou a boca na minha, para depois lamber meus lábios com sua língua quente e macia. Meus braços foram automaticamente para o seu pescoço e minha boca se abriu, pedindo para que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Sua língua invadiu minha boca e o beijo que no inicio era totalmente suave se transformou em uma coisa quente e cheia de desejo.

- Perai, vamos respirar um pouco. – Ele falou, ofegante, e riu da minha insatisfação em interromper o beijo.

- Tudo bem. – Eu disse, relutante.

Olhei para o céu e vi que a noite estava radiante. A lua espalhava sua luz por toda a imensa escuridão que era aquele céu noturno e as estrelas, ainda que estivessem um pouco escondidas atrás das nuvens, exibiam os seus pontinhos de luz, brilhando o máximo que conseguiam.

- Sabe... – Jake sussurrou, pegando a minha mão e olhando para o céu junto comigo – Uma vez o velho ancião da tribo recitou uma frase que eu jamais esquecerei. – Ele respirou fundo, buscando o ar fresco da noite – Ele disse "Por mais que a noite seja de tempestade, não quer dizer que as estrelas estejam mortas."

Baixei o meu olhar para o seu rosto e sorri.

- Que lindo. – Eu murmurei.

Jake sorriu levemente e retirou a sua mão da minha. Eu observei o que ele fazia enquanto ele vasculhava o seu bolso e trazia a tona uma caixinha de veludo negro. Eu arfei.

- Nessie... – Ele começou – Somos jovens, até demais, mas isso não reduz o amor que eu sinto por você. Por ainda sermos muito novos, não lhe pedirei em casamento. Ainda. – Jake sorriu. – Mas o anel que está dentro desta caixinha é uma garantia de que um dia você será minha, perante todos os anjos que o céu possui e diante as leis divinas. Uma garantia de que um dia, um dia muito próximo de nossa realidade, você dirá sim para mim e assim me aceitar como seu... eternamente. Apenas uma pequena troca significativa de anéis.

Ele abriu a caixinha de veludo e exibiu um anel. Um anel exatamente igual ao que estava na minha mão, mas de ouro amarelo com uma pedra de safira azul incrustada no meio. Meus olhos marejaram de felicidade.

- O que foi? – Jacob perguntou, preocupado, ao ver uma lágrima cair dos meus olhos – Você não gostou?

- Claro que eu gostei! – Falei e abri um sorriso enorme. – Isso foi... especial. Foi a melhor sensação que você me proporcionou!

Meu rosto naquele instante carregava uma cascata de lágrimas e minha mão foi trazida delicadamente para perto de Jacob, que substituía o anel de prata pelo de ouro. Eu chorei mais ainda ao ver a beleza dele em meus dedos.

- Isso é para provar que você será eternamente minha. – Ele sussurrou e se aproximou de mim para me dar um beijo profundo, cheio de amor. Meus lábios tocavam desesperadamente os dele e as nossas línguas travavam um duelo dentro de nossas bocas. Ainda colado à mim, ele riu.

- Nossa ansiedade estúpida. – Jacob riu e eu tive que rir junto.

As três palavrinhas pipocavam na minha boca, desesperadas para sair e demonstrar para Jacob o que eu sentia.

- Eu te amo, meu Jacob.

- Eu te amo, minha Renesmee.

E naquele momento, eu sabia que não haveria amor no mundo maior que o meu.

**Acabou!**

**Feliz natal e ano novo super super atrasado KK Aqui está o meu presente para todos vocês que acompanharam a fic e deixaram seus comentários e opiniões, muito obrigada por tudo!**

**A fic acabou e eu gostaria de agradecer à todas as gurias que acompanharam: JehFonti, Juallevato, Floredoebano, MixXa, Chunli Weasley Malfoy, Karenine, ****Lunara Tonks Lupin, ShophiaCullenBlack, Ariii, Ana Farias, Tha Malfoy-Potter e ****ArcanjaDhaja****.**

**A situação em que eu me encontro agora é de lascar. Terminei de escrever este chapter embaixo de um edredom, às duas e quinze da manha, inspirada pela insônia KKK' mas, enfim, inspiração não tem hora.**

**Mais uma vez, obrigada, e aguardem a postagem da minha nova fic: RIOT!**

**Beijos, beijos, beijos, nos vemos na RIOT!**

**Ps: RIOT! É uma fic Bella/Edward e é totalmente diferente da Um beijo de vingança. Quem quiser acompanhar, dá uma visita lá no meu perfil e confere!**


End file.
